Sacrifice
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Yunjae Fanfiction Repost. "Akulah sang pengantin vampire. Aku sudah terpilih oleh vampire keluarga Jung" Jaejoong menjatuhkan buku bersampul hitam yang dia baca. Sang pengantin harus memberikan kesuciannya pada sang vampire sebagai tanda kepemilikan agar ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala. Jika tidak, maka kematian akan menjemputnya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice #1**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan mengguyur tanpa henti di sudut jalanan Bolero, membuat decak kekesalan keluar dari bibir seorang mahasiswa tampan yang tengah membawa sekumpulan buku. Keningnya tampak berkerut, bibir lebarnya terus mengeluarkan suara yang aneh.

"Kyunie pasti akan mengomel jika aku terlambat memulangkan buku-buku ini!" namja jangkung dengan postur seperti model itu akhirnya menyerah. Iapun meletakkan buku-buku yang dipegangnya diatas sebuah meja. "Dari pada mendengar omelan penjaga perpustakaan itu, lebih baik aku makan di dalam café ini!"

Changmin memutuskan untuk duduk dan melihat booklet menu yang telah tersaji. Namun pandangannya langsung teralih kepada enam laki-laki didepannya. Mereka berenam terlihat sangat aneh. Mulut mereka ternganga lebar dan mata mereka melotot. Seperi orang yang terhipnotis.

Anehnya, tidak hanya keenam namja itu. Tapi yeoja-yeoja cantik yang sering dilihat Changmin dikampuspun bertindak hal yang sama.

"Ada apa sih?"'

"Jae, topping es krim buahnya rusak! Bisa kau membuatkannya lagi?" suara serak namja laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian Changmin.

Kebingungan Changmin akhirnya terjawab saat melihat objek yang sedang ia pandang. Sosok yang membuat semua orang yang berada dicaffe ini terlihat bagai orang bodoh.

Sosok yang tampak seperti bidadari di musim gugur.

"Tolong kau tanyakan pesanan namja yang sedang membawa buku-buku itu! Tampang bodohnya sejak tadi tak berhenti menatap dirimu!" lagi-lagi namja bersuara serak itu berkata pada anah buahnya yang bernama 'Jae'.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda ingin pesan apa?"

Namja secantik bidadari langit itu akhirnya mendatangi Changmin. Tak ayal Changminpun menjadi sorotan kekesalan dari para pengagumnya.

"Aa.. aku?" Changmin jadi salah tingkah. Baru pertama kali ia sekikuk ini.

"Ya, Anda ingin pesan apa?" namja cantik itu menunjuk booklet yang berisi menu-menu dari cafenya.

"Ah.. ya.." Changmin menunjuk asal sebuah menu didalam booklet yang ia pegang. "Ini saja!"

"Baiklah! Silahkan tunggu kalau begitu!"

Jaejoongpun akhirnya kembali dan menambahkan catatan pesanan didalam buku.

"Junsu! Ada tambahan pesanan Bulgogi panggang di meja nomer….."

Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika ia melihat sekali lagi kearah bangku yang sempat diduduki oleh namja tampan bertubuh jangkung tadi.

"Kemana orang itu?" pikirnya kebingungan. "Bagaimana ia bisa menghilang secepat itu?"

Jaejoong memandang kearah hujan yang mengguyur dengan sangat lebat dari jendela cafe, "Aneh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan akhirnya berhenti ketika malam sudah semakin larut. Kota Maze adalah kota kecil di Korea. Kota ini memiliki curah hujan yang lebih banyak dibanding kota lainnya. Penghasilan kota ini berasal dari wisata perburuan yang menjadi lokasi favorit bagi para pemburu karena merupakan kota dengan hutan terluas di Korea.

Sehingga bukan tidak mungkin banyak hewan-hewan liar yang sering menampakan wujudnya di tepi-tepi jalan yang selalu terlihat sepi.

Bagi banyak orang, kota ini memang menyeramkan. Tapi bagi sebagian lainnya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang damai untuk melanjutkan hidup. Itulah yang juga kini dirasakan oleh Jaejoong.

Dengan jas berbulu coklat miliknya, Jaejoong berjalan kearah jalanan yang sepi hingga melewati satu-satunya universitas yang ada di kota tersebut. Universitas Shinki.

Usianya memang sudah cukup untuk menjadi mahasiswa, tapi faktor keuangan tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk menjadi salah satu penghuni bangunan elit itu. Jaejoong hanyalah anak sebatang kara, sudah delapan bulan semenjak kepindahannya kekota kecil ini. Melewati begitu banyak penderitaan dikota besar karena keluarga tiri yang begitu membenci dan selalu memanfaatkannya.

"Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali?" Jaejoong memasukkan tangannya kedalam jas miliknya,

Ia memberanikan dirinya berjalan diantara ranting-ranting pohon yang hampir tak berdaun. Namun tak lama kemudian, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada orang lain yang kini mengikuti langkahnya. Sosok yang sedang terseok-seok..

"Jangan-jangan orang mabuk?"

Jaejoong mencoba berbalik dan menoleh kebelakang, tetap tidak ada apa-apa selain dirinya seorang. Jantungnya kini terus berdebar, semakin lama semakin cepat. Apalagi lolongan serigala kini terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan.

Terasa semakin lama semakin dekat.. bahkan ketika ia mencoba untuk berlari.

"Hah.. hahhhh…"

Jaejoong terlihat panik, ia baru sadar jika lampu dijalanan hampir semuanya padam tanpa sebab. Saat ia ingin membelok diujung jalan, tiba-tiba sesuatu menerjang tubuhnya. Iapun oleng dan kepalanya membentur aspal.

"YAAAA! PErgi! PErgiiii!"

Jaejoong memberontak saat dua tangan kekar kini menyerang dan menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"PERGI!"

Lebih dari itu, kepala orang itupun kini mulai menyusup tepat didada Jaejoong.

"PERgIII!"

Jaejoong menarik keras rambut orang itu. Iapun membenturkan dahinya seperti orang gila agar pemuda itu terjatuh. "AWAS KAU! Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu memperkosaku… aku akan melukai dan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhku! Aku juga akan menc…"

Jaejoong menghentikan caciannya saat tidak ada respon sama sekali dari sosok yang ingin menyerangnya.

"Heyyy! HeYYYYYY!"

"…"

Jaejoong melongo saat ia sadar kalau orang yang dianggap akan menyerang dan ingin memperkosanya itu ternyata seorang mahasiswa yang sedang terluka. Kartu mahasiwanya tersembul dari dompet disaku kemeja. Sementara pipi dan ujung bibir namja yang kini sedang pingsan itu terlihat penuh bercak darah.

"YA! Siapa kau?"

Jaejoong pun meletakan kepala namja itu dengan hati-hati karena penuh darah diatas jalanan aspal.. dan bukan lagi berada di dadanya seperti tadi.

"Apa kau baru saja diserang orang?" Jaejoong memeriksa kemeja namja itu, yang terlihat seperti bekas cabikan.

"Apa kau mau kuantar kerumah sakit?" Jaejoong memilih menepuk-nepuk pipi mahasiwa yang sedang babak belur itu. "Atau kantor polisi?"

**Grep~**

"ARHHH!" Jaejoong menjerit kaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba dicekal dengan kuat.

"Uuhhhh~~" namja tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan itu sempat membuka kedua matanya. Namun detik berikutnya, ia kembali jatuh pingsan.

"YAA! Kenapa kau pingsan lagi?" Jaejoong makin kebingungan, iapun melihat kesekelilingnya. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Apa kau akan mati jika aku membiarkanmu?"

Jaejoong menyeka darah yang mengalir disudut bibir pria itu. "Hari ini aku sangat lelah karena pelanggan yang datang sangat banyak! Dan keberadaanmu benar-benar menyusahkanku, TAU! Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong orang lain? Kenapa juga kau harus jatuh pingsan dihadapaku?"

Pria cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya, ia juga memeriksa identitas mahasiswa babak belur tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaejoong memeriksa kartu pengenal dari dompet pemuda itu.

"Jung Yunho, mahasiswa Shinki University. 25 tahun."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Padahal usiamu sama denganku! Tapi kenapa kau terlihat tua sekali? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah lulus?"

Jaejoong merasa seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara pada orang yang sedang pingsan.

"Sekarang katakan bagaimana cara untuk mengangkat tubuhmu, hah? Aish!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari muncul lebih awal dari biasanya, padahal namja cantik dengan apron pinknya tampak masih nyaman berada didalam dapur flat tuanya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Apa aku salah memasukkan bumbu? Kenapa tidak ada rasanya?" Jaejoong masih sibuk mencicipi rasa masakannya. Sementara pria yang kini terbaring diatas ranjang mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata musangnya.

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar pergerakan dibelakangnya, "Kau sudah bangun? Aku sedang memasak. Apa kau mau…"

**Greppp~**

Bunyi gelas dan piring yang pecah berkeping-keping melatari pagi hari itu.

Jaejoong merasa sesak dan panas saat lengan Yunho tiba-tiba saja mencekik lehernya. Lengan yang sangat kuat. Sekuat baja yang mampu mematahkan leher seseorang dalam sekejap jika saja Yunho menekan leher Jaejoong lebih dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku tidak berpakaian?" Yunho mendesis aneh, bola matanya berubah merah dalam sekejap. Membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Tapi ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa karena sekarang tidak sedang bernapas normal.

"Arrhhhh…." pandangan Jaejoong mulai berkunang-kunang. "Akuuu… hanyaa… uhukkk.. ingin.. uhukkk… meno… longmu…"

**Sruk~**

Jaejoongpun terjatuh kelantai saat Yunho melepaskan cekalannya, ia langsung terbatuk-batuk. Dadanya hampir meledak karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan udara.

"Menolongku? Bagaimana bisa? Kemaren aku…" Yunho tiba-tiba teringat saat ia dikeroyok dan jatuh pingsan di jalanan.

Jaejoong memijat-mijat lehernya yang sekarang memerah, "Terserah kalau kau tak percaya! Kau bisa keluar dari flat-ku sekarang juga kalau begitu!"

Jaejoong mencoba berdiri, namun terjatuh karena kakinya masih terasa lemas. Semenara Yunho masih terlihat linglung. Iapun memeriksa luka-luka ditubuhnya sendiri. Bekas cakaran yang didapatkannya kini sudah ditutup oleh perban. Meski ia tidak mengenakan kemeja, namun ia masih memakai celana kuliahnya yang kemaren.

"Emm.. itu.." Yunho menyesal. Urat tangannya yang semula menonjol kini kembali memulih. Ia bahkan merasa bersalah saat melihat napas Jaejoong yang masih memburu. Pria cantik itu terlihat pucat dan ketakutan sekarang.

"Pergi!"

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yunho. Ia terlihat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho barusan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang terjadi denganmu! Sekarang keluar dari flatku karena kau sudah hampir membuatku mati!" Jaejoong membentaknya, iapun melepaskan apron dan membuka pintu flatnya.

"KELUAR atau kupanggil polisi!"

Yunho terdiam. Bukannya keluar, ia malah mendekati namja cantik itu dan menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam.

"Apaaa.. maumu?" Jaejoong memundurkan dirinya, ia benar-benar terlihat takut. "Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Jaejoong menelan ludah ketika merasakan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang kecilnya dan menariknya berdekatan hingga perut mereka saling menempel.

"Kalau macam-macam, aku akan berteriak!" Jaejoong merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Yunho menyentuh dagunya. Dengan sangat perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Keringat dingin akhirnya merembes, membuat poninya basah. Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirnya hidup, karena ada pria kejam yang akan mencekik dirinya sampai mati.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya. Tapi ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, Jaejoong tersentak. Mata bulatnya membelalak lebar ketika merasakan hawa panas merambat disekujur tubuhnya. Seperti sesuatu yang menyerap seluruh raga dan jiwanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Jaejoong ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Kutandai kau.. sebagai pengantinku, wahai sang penolong~"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya berada diatas lantai flat tuanya yang bobrok?

"Aku kenapa? Awww…" Jaejoong merasakan perih dibibir bagian bawahnya. Saat ia mengecap-ngecapkannya, sesuatu yang anyir mengalir kemulutnya.

"Bagaimana bibirku bisa berdarah?" ia menyentuh darahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu memorynya kembali berjalan, "Ahh.. gara-gara pria psykopat itu!?"

Jaejoong segera berdiri, lalu mencari-cari keseluruh ruangan. "Apa dia sudah pergi?"

Namun tak kunjung ditemukannya.

"Syukurlah jika dia memang sudah pergi!" Jaejoong segera mengambil tas dan mengunci flat miliknya. "Astaga! Aku terlambat bekerja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice #2

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam hutan yang penuh dengan serasah dedaunan, terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dimana dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Sementara atapnya terbuat dari besi yang telah dirambati sulur tanaman yang selalu berbunga sepanjang waktu. Bunga berbentuk lonceng dengan warna semerah darah.

Dengan tegapnya, seorang pemuda berjalan seraya mengepalkan tangan menuju pintu utama rumah berlantai tiga itu.

"Tuan muda Jung! Anda sudah datang," seorang pelayan tua membungkuk hormat padanya. "Tuan Besar mencari-cari Anda sejak tadi malam."

"Aku 'diserang', makanya aku terlambat,"

"Siapa yang berani menyerang Anda, tuan? Apa perlu saya menghajar mereka agar mereka jera?"

"Tidak usah, Thomas! Aku akan membalas mereka dengan tanganku sendiri.." Yunhopun berjalan kembali kearah kamar sang Appa.

Saat ia membukanya, Jung Umma sedang menuangkan segelas darah didalam gelas suaminya.

"Berapa orang yang menghajarmu?"

Yunho tersentak kaget, ia tak menyangka jika Appanya sudah mengetahui hal ini.

"Sebelas, Appa~"

"Apa mereka memakai senjata?"

"Nee~"

"Dari keluarga mana? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan hingga mereka menyerangmu?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Berpikir.

"Keluarga Choi dan Keluarga Go! Aku merebut gadis yang sedang mereka incar. Tapi aku menolongnya karena gadis itu masih terlalu muda untuk dihisap darahnya.."

"APA KAU BILANG?" Sang Appa menggebrak meja dengan tangan kanannya, "Kau mengganggu mangsa yang sedang mereka incar? Bukankah itu hal terlarang dikeluarga kita?"

"Tapi aku tidak terima jika mereka memangsa gadis berumur delapan tahun, Appa! Gadis itu masih terlalu kecil!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yunho!"

"Itu akan menjadi urusanku karena aku bukanlah vampire keji seperti mereka!"

Sesuatu berwarna merah terang keluar dari tubuh Yunho. Matanya yang semula berwarna hitam kembali memerah, "Bukankah Appa sendiri yang mengajarkanku keberanian untuk menjaga apa yang menurut kita benar? Peraturan di keluarga vampire jelas-jelas menerangkan agar tidak menghisap anak-anak dibawah usia delapan belas tahun!"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak takut diserang! Aku akan menjaga anak-anak itu karena aku adalah seorang Jung!"

Yunho mengucapkannya dengan ketegasan dan keberanian yang sangat besar. Ia pun segera berbalik dan kembali kedalam kamarnya, melewati sosok tampan berubuh jangkung yang sejak tadi menguping dibalik tembok.

"Hyung?" Changmin menatap Yunho yang berjalan melewatinya. Ia merasa kasihan karena masalah selalu datang bertubi-tubi di keluarganya. Menyerang Appa, Umma, dan sekarang hyungnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" dipeluknya buku-buku perpustakaan dengan erat. "Lebih baik aku menemui Kyu, ia bisa memberiku solusi yang baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Jung Appa terlihat sedih dan menundukan kepalanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jihye? Keluarga Choi dan Go kini menjadi musuh kita! Semakin lama semakin banyak keluarga vampire pemburu yang akan menyerang manusia! Dan semua keluarga vampire itu memusuhi kita…"

Jihye, Jung umma hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus punggung suaminya, "Tenanglah! Kekuatan keluarga kita juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Aku akan meminta bantuan saudara-saudaraku yang lain untuk menjaga kedua anak kita. Lagipula Yuchun baru saja pindah ke universitas Shinki. Ia pasti bisa melindungi Yunho dan Changmin. Aku yakin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae, namja itu terus melihat kearahmu!" Junsu, sahabat sekaligus pemilik caffe dimana Jaejoong bekerja kini menyodok-nyodok siku jaejoong yang tengah membuat milk shake hangat.

"Bukankah sudah biasa.." Jaejoong tidak terlalu perduli,

"Tapi tatapannya kali ini menyeramkan! Aku sampai tidak bisa berjalan saking takutnyaaa~.." Junsu gemetaran disamping Jaejoong. Pantas saja, namja berbadan seksi itu tidak berpindah tempat sejak tadi.

"Eh?" Jaejoongpun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan benar saja. Tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang Junsu.

'Kenapa aura pria itu begitu menakutkan?' Jaejoong bergidik, mengingatkan pada pria psykopat yang diselamatkannya tadi malam.

"Kenapa kau ikutan bersembunyi, Jae?" Junsu begidik,

"Apa sebaiknya kita panggil polisi? Pria itu begitu menakutkan!" Jaejoong melihat jas hitam berbulu miliknya. Bentuknya sangat aneh dengan kerah leher yang ditegakkan.

"Polisi?" Junsu seakan mendapa ide. Seketika itu juga, ia berlari menuju gagang telepon dan mendial nomer polisi.

"Pak polisi! Huwe… Tolong kami, ada pria cakep yang sangat mengerikan sedang menatap sahabatku. Dia kini sedang… eh.. Hallo? Halo?"

Junsu memeriksa telepon miliknya, namun kabelnya telah diputus seseorang.

"YAA! Mau apa kau?" Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya saat sosok mengerikan dan dingin itu mendekati wajahnya.

Jaejoong bisa melihat nama yang tersamat sebagai tanda pengenal mahasiswa Shinki di bagian dada jasnya. Choi Siwon.

Namja tampan itu mengamati bentuk wajah Jaejoong, mengendus bau tubuhnya berkali-kali dan terkekeh mengerikan.

"Mauu.. apaa…?"

Saat ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Junsu memukul kepala Siwon dengan pantat Teflon sekencang-kencangnya.

PLAKK~

Jangankan terluka, tergores saja tidak. Justru Jaejoong dan Junsu yang dibuat menganga karena pantat Teflon itu kini sudah penyok.

"Bagaimana ini?" Junsu tercengang. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, "Kau ini sebenarnya makhluk apa?"

Teflon ditangan Junsu terlepas, iapun bergetar hebat karena Siwon kini persis berada dihadapannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti darah. Ia memandang marah pada sosok yang berjalan menjauhinya itu.

Siwon menerjang Junsu dengan cepat. Namun namja imut itu berhasil berkelit meskipun kuku tangan Siwon berhasil merobek kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"JUNSU!" Jaejoong tampak syok, semua pelanggan kini berhamburan dari café mereka. Yang tersisa kini tinggal mereka bertiga.

"KYAA! Jaejooong!" Junsu menutup matanya saat cakar Siwon akan mencabik dirinya. Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Junsu. Ia tidak punya cara lain. Yang diinginkan makhluk mengerikan itu adalah dirinya, bukan sahabatnya.

Namun sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Sebuah sinar berwarna emas yang justru menolak serangan yang dilakukan Siwon padanya.

Sinar yang mampu membuat tubuh Siwon terpental membentur tembok hingga jebol.

"Kauuu.. urrghh…" Siwon terbatuk dan mengernyit kesakitan di ulu hatinya,

"Kau… pengantin vampire?"

"Kau sudah ditandai?"

Siwon menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang telah menandaimu!"

Dalam sekejap, ia telah menghilang.

"Jaejoong!" teriak Junsu.

Tangannya secara refleks menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang limbung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Junsu terlihat panik saat melihat Jaejoong mencoba melindunginya, "Katakan padaku apa yang sakit?"

Ia pun mendudukan Jaejoong yang masih mematung diatas lantai.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air putih!" Junsu segera berlari kedalam dapur. Sementara napas Jaejoong masih memburu. Ia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bergejolak dan membuat tubuhnya terasa panas. Seperti terbakar saat menerima serangan Siwon.

"Ada apa ini?" seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu caffe, ia terlihat kaget melihat barang-barang yang pecah dan berserakan dilantai.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang pria yang sedang membawa buku-buku ditangannya dengan bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Changmin, mahasiswa Universitas Shinki! Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar keributan dari arah sini! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada makhluk aneh seperti manusia! Matanya merah dan punya cakar seperi serigala! Ia ingin membunuh kami berdua!" Junsu berbicara sambil membawa botol air mineral, "Apa kau bisa bangun, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia menatap kakinya yang masih bergetar.

"Biar aku bantu!" Changmin ingin menyentuhnya, namun sebuah sinar keemasan kembali muncul dan membuat Changmin terjungkal hingga menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dipegangnya.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong memekik panik, ia sendiripun kaget.

"Kauuu?" Changmin tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang habis berlari, "Kau sudah ditandai?"

"Eh?"

"Kau pengantin vampire?" Changmin menggeleng tak percaya, matanya kini perlahan-lahan berubah merah. Sama seperti Siwon. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" Iapun berlari secepat kilat dengan wajah frustasi.

"Jangan bilang jika Changmin juga makhluk yang sama?" Junsu ternganga lebar, ia hampir pingsan melihat perubahan bola mata Changmin. "Kenapa semua mahasiswa Shinki sangat mengerikan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Junsu.." Jaejoong menggeleng, ia lebih tertarik pada buku-buku yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Changmin.

Salah satu buku itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang sangat aneh. Seorang pria yang ditancapkan belati tepat dijantungnya.

Jaejoong mencoba bangkit meski kakinya sedikit bergetar, ia memungut buku tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertulis disana.

.

.

_"PENGANTIN VAMPIRE"_

_Sang pengantin yang terpilih, harus ditandai dengan darah. Darah yang bertukar dan menjadi satu di dalam raga. Tujuh hari setelahnya, sang pengantin harus memberikan kesuciannya pada sang vampire sebagai tanda kepemilikan agar ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala. Jika tidak, maka kematian akan menjemputnya dengan cara yang menyakitkan. _

_Selama tujuh hari itu, pengantin akan terjaga oleh segel emas yang tidak memperbolehkan dirinya disentuh oleh vampire lain. Sebuah jalinan kekuasaan dari vampire yang telah memilihnya sebagai sang pengantin._

_Selama menjalani waktu tujuh hari, tubuh pengantin akan terasa panas dan sesak. Ia akan lemas dan sakit setiap harinya. Sampai mereka melakukan 'penyatuan'. Penyatuan jiwa dan raga hingga akhirnya berbuah._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa ini?"

**Bruk~**

Buku ditangan Jaejoong terjatuh, kakinya kembali melemas.

"Jae, ada apa?" Junsu menahan tubuh Jaejoong dan meletakkannya diatas kursi, "Buku apa itu? kenapa sampulnya hitam?"

Jaejoong menunjuk halaman yang sempat ia baca, "Akulah… sang pengantin vampire, Su! Aku sudah terpilih.. oleh vampire!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Sacrifice #3**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tak berbicara sepatah katapun didalam kantor polisi. Junsu merasa cemas karena keringat dingin terus keluar dari kening sahabatnya. Padahal cuaca semakin lama semakin dingin. Dedaunan yang jatuh juga semakin banyak.

"Kami akan menghubungi Anda lagi untuk kejelasan wajah orang itu," petugas kepolisian memberikan nomer ponselnya pada junsu. "Kami sudah mendapatkan data mahasiswa universitas Shinki. Tapi kita tidak bisa meng'judge' jika pelakunya memang seorang mahasiswa! Siapa tahu itu hanya tipuan saja!"

Junsu kembali melirik Jaejoong, sweater yang ia berikan pada namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Jaejoong masih terlihat linglung dan pucat. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya semakin lebar. Ia tidak menyentuh makanan atau minuman sama sekali sejak peristiwa tadi pagi.

"Lebih baik Anda menjaganya," seorang polisi menunjuk Jaejoong yang memilih untuk merapatkan dirinya diatas kursi. Jaejoong masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya ini berita rahasia. Tapi sejak beberapa bulan lalu, kami menemukan banyak namja berwajah cantik meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan luka tusukan dileher!"

Ucapan polisi muda yang ada dihadapan Junsu membuatnya tercengang. Mulut Junsu terbuka lebar, "Luka tusukan dileher?"

"Seperti gigitan! Para korbannya rata-rata pemuda cantik berkulit putih. Mereka meninggal tanpa mengenakan pakaian dan ditemukan didalam hutan Million.."

Junsu langsung memandang Jaejoong, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapan Jaejoong tadi siang.

_"Akulah… sang pengantin vampire, Su! Aku sudah terpilih.. oleh vampire!"_

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Junsu bergidik, ia merinding membayangkan apa yang sedang dihadapi sahabatnya.

"Jangan keluar saat hari sudah berubah gelap! Selalu mengunci rumah Anda dan panggil kami secepatnya jika kalian melihat orang yang mencurigakan!"

Junsu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti!"

Iapun menarik Jaejoong untuk segera pergi karena hari sudah sangat gelap. Ia tak mau berkendaraan di malam hari mulai sekarang.

"Terima kasih, pak polisi! Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu.."

"Ayo, Jae!" Junsu membuka pintu mobilnya agar Jaejoong bisa masuk, "Lebih baik kau tinggal diapartemenku untuk sementara! Aku tak tega membiarkanmu sendirian didalam flat! Kau sangat pucat!"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya. Pandangan matanya kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai!" Junsu memarkirkan mobilnya didalam basement dimana apartemennya berada. Ia menuntun Jaejoong kedalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat disini! Aku akan membuatkanmu segelas teh agar kau merasa lebih baik.."

Junsu benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong tidak bicara apa-apa semenjak ia melihat buku itu. Dan kata-kata polisi tentang pembunuhan para pemuda cantik telah menguras pikiran Junsu.

"Kenapa hal keji ini bisa terjadi di kota kecil seperti Maze?" Junsu tak habis pikir, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena lawan mereka bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Aku tak mungkin memberitahukan hal ini pada polisi! Mereka tak akan percaya jika di dunia ini benar-benar ada vampir.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Yang terdengar diluar jendela hanya sahutan burung hantu yang tengah sibuk mengepakan sayapnya mencari mangsa, hinggap kesana kemari diatas ranting pohon. Melewati salah satu kamar di lantai dua.

Diantara celah-celah tirai jendela, muncul sosok aneh dari tengah kegelapan. Sorot mata tajamnya tak pernah berhenti mengawasi namja yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang. Namja dengan peluh masih bercucuran hingga membasahi poninya.

_"Pengantinku.. aku mengawasimu.."_

Sruk~

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya, ia merasa terganggu saat jendela didalam kamar tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Angin dingin tiba-tiba menusuk dan menyesap kedalam kulit mulus Jaejoong.

"Kenapa bisa terbuka?" Jaejoong perlahan-lahan menuruni ranjang, ia tersikap kebingungan saat melihat kearah luar. Pohon-pohon melambai karena desiran angin. Seolah mengucapkan pesan kematian padanya.

Jaejoong merinding, ia langsung menutup jendela yang terbuka tadi dan tidak lagi memandang keluar. Dengan kelelahan yang masih terasa dipersendian tubuhnya, Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya lagi ketempat tidur. Namun saat ia ingin mengambil selimut, sesuatu mencengkram punggungnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Jaejoong menjerit saat sebuah tangan menarik bahunya untuk berbaring dan sebuah tubuh melayang diatas tubuhnya, memandang matanya dengan sorot ketajaman. Mata yang dingin dan angkuh.

_"Aku adalah pemilikmu.."_

Sosok itu terbang dengan posisi berbaring diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Wajahnya kini menelusuri semua lekuk di tubuh Jaejoong. Seolah memeriksanya.

"Engghhhh..." jaejoong ingin berteriak dan memanggil Junsu yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa. Tapi mulutnya terkunci. Ia tak bisa bicara. Seolah suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Begitupun dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kaku. Mati rasa.

"Aku sudah mengikatmu.." sosok tampan bermata musang itu menyentuh pipi kanan Jaejoong. Jemarinya sangat dingin, seperti es. Semua bulu roma Jaejoong sampai berdiri karenanya.

"Kita sudah terikat oleh sumpah tak terlanggar," sosok misterius itu kini menyentuh leher jenjang Jaejoong yang berkeringat, "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Laki-laki bermata musang yang ditolong Jaejoong kemaren melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Dalam sekejap, benang-benang emas tiba-tiba muncul dan mengikat mereka berdua. Benang yang muncul dari tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong dan tersambung kedalam tubuh bagian bawah sosok dingin itu.

"Kau adalah pengantinku! Aku menandaimu karena kau telah menolongku dari kematian.."

Yunho merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong yang masih memelototinya. Jaejoog terlihat sangat ketakutan namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Salah satu putra keluarga vampir dari kalangan bangsawan berdarah merah.."

Yunho merapihkan poni Jaejoong, ia menyeka keringat yang masih mengalir ditubuh Jaejoong. "Melihat pandangan matamu, aku bisa membaca apa yang sedang kau pikirkan~"

Bibir Jaejoong bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak dingin.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku," Yunho menyentuh bibir bergetar Jaejoong. "Aku bukan vampire yang jahat!"

Yunho mendekati wajah Jaejoong, "Aku hanya ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu.."

Jaejoong ingin menghindar saat bibir Yunho mulai meraup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Bibir tebal yang dingin itu memainkan bibir bawah Jaejoong sementara tangan kanannya kini melingkarkan di pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak bisa melawan. Ia pasrah akan apa yang sedang dia hadapi. Dalam benaknya, 'Apa seorang vampire pernah belajar cara mencium? Kenapa lumatan vampir psikopat ini begitu lembut dan manis? Seolah mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain.'

Jaejoong sekan lupa dengan keadaannya, ia bahkan menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya menikmati bibir seksi Yunho yang dingin. Saliva dan keringat Jaejoong bahkan sudah menetes dan turun kedagunya.

"Aku akan membawamu pada orang tuaku,"

Jaejoong mengerang saat tangan kiri Yunho mulai mengusap pantatnya. Entah bagaimana, pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong mulai terlepas dengan sendirinya. Kaos yang semula dipakainya, kini entah berada dimana.

Tatapan Yunho mulai terlihat aneh, ia mulai mengusap kulit dada Jaejoong dan memainkan nipple pinknya. Jaejoongpun menutup matanya. Membiarkan Yunho menguasai dirinya karena ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bisa merespon semua yang dilakukan vampir psikopat itu.

"Kau tidak akan mati karena aku akan merasukimu saat waktunya telah tiba.."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat Yunho mengecupi leher putihnya.

"Ahhhh~" desahanpun keluar dari bibir chery Jaejoong. Tangan yang semula lemas, kini perlahan mendekap erat bahu sang pemilik.

Jaejoong meraung ketika Yunho melepas ciuman mereka. Ini kali pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasa sangat bergairah. Rasa dingin yang semula melanda tubuhnya kini perlahan menghangat. Ciuman Yunho pada leher Jaejoong telah menyerap hawa ditubuhnya.

"Aku harus menyerap hawa dinginmu setiap malam sampai waktu penyatuan tubuh kita dimulai, jika tidak.." Yunho mengambil satu tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat, "Kau akan merasa kesakitan sepanjang hari.."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat bibir Yunho kembali menyapunya. Begitupun dengan detik berikutnya. Mereka kembali berciuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu terbangun karena suara alarm berbunyi didekat telinganya. Iapun mematikan jam beker diatas meja dan membersihkan sisa air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya. Karena lelah, Junsu tak sadar jika tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Uhhh~" Junsu mengulet dan menepuki punggungnya yang terasa sakit. "Apa Jaejoong sudah baikan?"

Dengan ogah-ogahan karena masih mengantuk, iapun berjalan kearah kamar untuk melihat sahabatnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Mata Junsu membelalak saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong terbaring diatas lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Tanpa pakaian sehelaipun. Dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan dan jendela yang terbuka sangat lebar.

"ASTAGA! JAEJOONG?"

Junsu meraih selimut yang terongok disamping tubuh Jaejoong dan menutup tubuh nakednya. "Jae? Bagun?"

"JAE?"

"Engghh~" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia kaget saat melihat wajah cemas Junsu didepannya. "Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa? Kau membuatku hampir jantungan! Kupikir kau sudah mati, TAU!" Junsu segera menghirup udara dalam-dalam karena pasokan oksigen didadanya sempat terhenti.

"Mati? Aku?" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya, namun terkejut saat selimut ditubuhnya turun dan menampakkan dadanya yang penuh bercak-bercak merah.

"Arghhhhhh~" Jaejoong kembali membenarkan selimutnya, "Kenapa aku telanjang?"

"Mana kutahu!" Junsu segera melihat pemandangan diluar dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Kenapa jendelanya terbuka? Apa semalam ada yang masuk dan memperkosamu?"

Jaejoong terperajat, mimik wajahnya berubah. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Dan Junsu menyadari itu, ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa benar, begitu? Seseorang telah datang semalam kan?"

Junsu mulai mendekat, "Apa dia Choi Siwon yang kemaren?"

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap wajah Junsu yang terlihat penasaran.

"Siapa orang itu? Apa dia juga vampire?"

Jaejoong kesulitan menelan salivanya, ia merasa seperti seorang tahanan yang sedang diintrogasi. Junsu terlihat menakutkan.

"Apa dia berhasil merasukimu? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah pemilikmu yang sesungguhnya?" Junsu berlutut didepan Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus selimut. "Kau tidak bisa disentuh vampir lain, bukan? Lalu kenapa ia bisa menyentuhmu semalam?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa bersuara. Ia bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng saja.

"Jae! Jawab aku!" Junsu menekan kedua bahu Jaejoong, "Apa dia vampir yang sama dengan pembunuh para namja cantik itu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng,

"Apa dia mempunyai taring hingga bisa mencabik tubuh mangsanya seperti para korban itu? Kenapa kau hanya menggeleng, HA? SEKARANG JAWAB AKU, JAE!"

"Tidak, Su! Tidak!" jaejoong menggeleng lagi, "Jung Yunho bukan vampir seperti itu!"

Mata bulat Junsu melebar,

"Jung yunho vampir yang baik! Dia tidak melukai manusia! Dia hanya.."

"Jadi namanya Jung Yunho?" Junsu menutup mulutnya sendiri, "Dia mahasiswa Universitas Shinki! Dia.. kapten basket yang sering dibicarakan mahasiswi Shinki didalam caffe.."

Jaejoong tercengang mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"Jadi dialah pelaku pembunuhan itu!" junsupun bangkit dan menyambar ponselnya. "Aku akan memberitahu polisi.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Sacrifice #4**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No!" Jaejoong merebut ponsel Junsu dan melemparnya hingga jatuh ke bawah meja. "Jangan! Kau tak bisa memberitahu polisi!"

Junsu balik mendorong Jaejoong hingga kakinya terpeleset selimut yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tak bisa?" Junsu mengambil kembali ponselnya dan berlari menjauhi Jaejoong, "Dia adalah vampire pembunuh! Ia juga akan membunuhmu!"

"Bukan Yunho pelakunya!" jaejoong menggeleng dan kembali mengerjar Junsu, "Kau tak bisa memberitahu polisi! Tidak!"

"Kau sudah dirasuki oleh vampire pembunuh itu! Kau sudah kesurupan!" junsu meraih kunci apartemen miliknya dan mengunci Jaejoong dari luar. "Sebaiknya kau kukurung! Kau sudah kerasukan! Ia sudah meracuni kepalamu!"

"TIDAK!" jaejoong menggedor-gedor pintu dari dalam, "Buka Pintunya! JUNSU~Ahh..."

"Aku tidak akan membukanya sampai ia tertangkap!" junsu bergidik, "Aku tidak mau kau mati konyol!" suara Junsu mulai menghilang, ia berlari menjauhi apartemennya sendiri dan keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Jung Yunho! Kini aku tahu identitas vampire pembunuh itu.." Junsu memasuki mobilnya. Ia membuka laci mobil dan menemukan kamera lama miliknya. "Aku akan memotret vampir kejam itu jika aku bertemu dengannya!"

Junsupun melaju kearah kantor polisi. Menelusuri jalanan yang masih terlihat gelap karena cuaca pagi tidaklah benar-benar sempurna.

Dingin masih mengusik paru-paru, menghujam jantung dan menusuk seluruh pori-pori di kulitnya. Awan dilangit terlihat sangat mendung. Lolongan serigala terus bersahut-sahutan memecah kesunyian pagi yang suram di kota 'perburuan'. Junsu sama sekali tak tahu jika waktu seperti inilah yang cocok bagi vampire untuk memburu mangsanya.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu, jika taring-taring berkilat telah menunggu dirinya dijalanan yang dipenuhi bayang-bayang conifer merah yang mulai berguguran.

.

.

.

Jaejoong selesai memakai kaosnya. Ia tak perduli jika banyak 'tanda' terlihat memenuhi leher jenjangnya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah jalan keluar untuk bisa lolos dari apartemen di lantai dua itu.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melepas semua tirai dan mengikatnya menjadi satu agar membentuk sebuah tali. Ia melemparkannya keluar jendela dan mengikatnya diujung kaki tempat tidur.

"Aku harus ke Universitas itu! Aku harus menemui Yunho.." Jaejoong melempar sepatunya keluar, "Aku harus memperingatkannya.."

Jaejoong menuruni tirai yang saling terikat itu. Jarak lantai dua dan satu memang tidak jauh. Tapi tetap saja mengerikan ketika kau terpaksa menuruninya dengan cara ekstrim.

Brugh~

Ikatan tirai dikaki tempat tidur bukanlah ide yang baik, Jaejoong jatuhs ebelum kakinya menginjak tanah dengan baik. Alhasil, luka memar kini tertoreh dikaki kanannya karena tidak menggunakan sepatu.

"Awww.." Jaejoong meringis. Ia mencoba meraih sepatunya yang tadi ia lempar kebawah dan memakainya. Namun tetap saja sakitnya tidak juga hilang. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju area kampus.

Untungnya, jarak apartemen dengan kampus tidaklah jauh. Ia hanya perlu berjalan beberapa blok dan membelok diujung jalan tanpa perlu berkendara.

Saat kakinya mempuh jalanan yang dipenuhi ranting-ranting pohon tak berdaun, ia teringat dengan kejadian malam itu. Dimana ia bertemu dengan Yunho untuk pertama kalinya. "Bagaimana jika aku tak menolongnya saat itu?"

Jaejoong mulai memikirkan banyak hal, "Apa aku akan tetap menjadi pengantin vampir? Atau justru menjadi korban mereka?"

Jaejoong bergidik saat memikirkan jika namja berwajah tampan yang dulu pernah mengunjungi cafenya itu juga bagian dari vampir. "Apa bocah itu pengecualian? Dia terlihat baik.."

Jaejoong teringat dengan Changmin. "Bukankah dia... juga mahasiswa Shinki?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merasakan pandangan yang aneh ketika ia berjalan menelusuri koridor salah satu bangunan kampus. Ia tidak pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbalik arah dan meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga kalau saja dirinya tidak harus menemui Yunho.

Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Dan ia tahu jika kelas Yunho tidak jauh lagi dari tempat dimana dirinya menginjak. Kelasnya ada diujung kampus bercatkan 'merah' itu. Jaejoong mengetahui hal itu dari meja informasi.

Namun begitu memasuki lapangan yang sangat luas, Jaejoong tahu ia sedang tersesat.

"Eh? Kenapa kesini? Dimana ruang kelas Biologi?" Jaejoong memandang kesekeliling, namun yang dia temukan hanya enam orang namja dan yeoja dengan wajah dingin nan pucat yang tengah mengepungnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" mata Jaejoong menyipit, ia mulai ketakutan saat seorang yeoja berambut panjang mendekatinya dengan wajah sangar seolah-olah ingin mencabiknya menjadi beberapa potongan kecil.

"PERGI!" teriaknya,

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku ingin bertemu Yunho!"

"PERGI! ATAU MATI!"

"Aku ingin bertemu Yunho dulu!" jaejoong tak kalah berteriak, "Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padanya! Jadi tolong jangan halangi aku!"

Yeoja itu tampak murka, ia sudah akan melayangkan tamparannya namun sosok tampan dibelakangnya sudah menarik lengan yeoja itu dan melemparnya hingga ia terjatuh direrumputan.

_"Kalian yang seharusnya Pergi!"_

Empat namja yang lain kini memundurkan langkah mereka dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka terlihat takut saat Yunho berjalan dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

_"Jangan ganggu pengantinku!"_

Merekapun kabur dan berlarian meninggalkan yeoja yang terpuruk diatas rerumputan dengan bibir yang berdarah. Tak lama kemudian ia juga pergi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong berdua dengan sosok vampire bermata musang itu.

_"Kenapa kau kesini?"_ yunho balik menatap tajam sosok Jaejoong dihadapannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong mendadak kaku. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengalahkan rasa takut dan dingin yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Polisi menduhmu.." Jaejoong sulit menelan salivanya sendiri. Seakan ada sesuatu yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, "Polisi menuduhmu.. mem.. mem.. bunuh.. orang-orang.." ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata. Ketakutan yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

"Aku ingin.. kau pergi secepatnyaaaa..." Jaejoong terlihat mulai lemas. Entah kenapa ia merasa energinya mulai terserap oleh sesuatu. Tenaganya seolah menghilang.

"Aku tak mauuu... kau ditangkap.." Jaejoong mulai merasa pusing.

"Aku tak mauu.. tak mauuu.." jaejoong mulai terjatuh dan pandangannya memburam. "Tak mauuu..."

Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dengan kecepatan yang sulit dijabarkan. Ia membawa Jaejoong kesuatu tempat. Menyerap hawa dingin tubuhnya dan melakukan seks ringan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ditubuh 'pengantinnya'.

'Kau.. adalah milikku..'

'Pengantinku..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau? Kenapa kau membuatku telanjang lagi?" jaejoong terbangun dengan kaget dan buru-buru mengambil selimut yang ada disamping tubuhnya. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi penglihatannya adalah lampu kecil yang hampir mengenai puncak kepalanya.

Hari sudah malam ketika ia tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Tempat apa ini?" Jaejoong mengamati rumah kayu berukuran dua kali satu meter itu. "Atapnya sangat kecil, aku tak bisa berdiri!"

"Ini rumah pohon! Ini tempat rahasiaku.." Yunho membuka pintunya dan menunjukkan pemandangan yang bisa mereka lihat dari sana. Mereka berada pada pohon tertinggi hingga bisa melihat ratusan pohon kurus kering yang berada dibawah mereka. Juga bulan dan bintang dilangit luas.

"Aaaa..." Jaejoong tercengang melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan baik dalam mimpi-mimpinya sekalipun. Ini terlalu romantis. Terlalu manis untuk dilukiskan.

Duduk bersama seorang vampir tampan tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun, menatap langit dan hutan konifer kering dari atas rumah pohon dengan kaki yang menjuntai kebawah. Bahkan jika ini mimpi, ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat pemandangan seindah ini.

"Apa semua vampire memiliki tempat seperti ini?" jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dari bola mata Yunho yang berwarna coklat. Tidak merah seperti ketika ia sedang marah.

"Aku tidak yakin vampire lain punya perasaan ingin menyendiri sepertiku.." Yunho membiarkan rambutnya diterpa angin, "Mereka lebih suka berburu dan berperang.."

"Apa kau pernah menunjukan tempat ini selain padaku?"

Yunho meraba pipi jaejoong yang terasa dingin, "Aku tak pernah membawa siapapun selain dirimu! Kau yang pertama.."

"Berarti aku sangat beruntung!" Jaejoong tersenyum, "Apa kau melakukan ini karena aku adalah pengantinmu?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena a.." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya dan segera melihat keujung hutan konifer ini. "Sesuatu mendekat! Auranya kuat dan mencekam.."

Yunho mematikan lampu yang menerangi rumah pohon mereka dan menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, "Segerombolan vampir sedang berburu.."

Yunho menarik kaki Jaejoong yang menjuntai kebawah dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh 'pengantinnya' itu dengan jubah miliknya. "Jangan mengeluarkan suaramu.."

Yunho membekap mulut Jaejoong, matanya masih mengarah pada enam bayangan yang bergerak sangat cepat dari ujung hutan hingga berhenti tepat dibawah pepohonan dimana rumah pohon Yunho ada diatasnya.

"Tadi aku sempat mencium bau tubuh manusia.." seseorang dari mereka berbicara, "Bau tubuhnya sangat harum.."

"Aku juga.. tapi tiba-tiba baunya menghilang dalam sekejap.."

Mereka mulai tersebar dan mencari berkeliling. Jaejoong bisa melihat dari celah jubah Yunho. Gigi taring dan kuku panjang mereka membuat badan Jaejoong gemetar.

Ia tak menyangka jika wujud asli vampire seseram itu. Dengan mata merah dan wajah dingin yang pucat. Namun yang lebih membuat Jaejoong terkejut adalah wajah dari salah satu vampire pemburu itu. Jaejoong mengenalnya. Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Vampire yang pernah menyerang dirinya juga Junsu saat di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lebih baik kita pergi.. baunya sudah hilang.."

Namun siwon tampak masih penasaran. Dia menoleh kesegela arah. Tapi yang ditemukan hanya bayang-bayang gelap dan sulur tanaman yang mati.

"Manusia itu sudah kabur. Mungkin vampire lain sudah membunuhnya. Jadi lebih baik kita pergi!"

"TIDAK!" pimpinan vampire bermarga Choi itu memarerkan seringainya. "Manusia itu masih ada.."

Ia mengendus-ngendus bagai monster berdarah dingin yang siap mencabik mangsanya, "Aku bisa mencium baunya meski terasa samar!"

Yunho makin mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong, hingga dada mereka saling menempel dan hidung Jaejoong mengenai ceruk leher Yunho. Yunho bisa mendengar deru nafas Jaejoong yang bertalu tanpa henti. Namja cantik itu sangat ketakutan. Dengan kedua tangannya, Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya.

'Jangan takut..' Yunho menggesek-gesekan pipi Jaejoong dengan pipinya,

'Aku akan melindungimu..'

Tapi gerakan yang sangat cepat dari para vampir itu membuat Yunho bersiap menyerang. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan taring dan cakarnya saat Siwon melompat kesisi pohon yang lebih tinggi dan mengoyak sesuatu yang ada dibawah mereka. Tapi ternyata bukan merekalah sasarannya, tapi sosok manusia yang berada tak jauh dari jalanan yang mengundang Siwon dan kawanan pemburunya berlomba untuk menyerang.

"Mereka sudah pergi! Kajja!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dari dahan pohon yang satu kedahan pohon yang lain. Berlawanan arah dengan Siwon dan yang lainnya. Tapi suara teriakan ditengah jalan yang menjadi buruan Siwon membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya.

"Aku mengenal suara itu.." Jaejoong menatap kearah burung-burung malam yang saling berpencar demi menghindari sisi bagian barat hutan itu. "Aku tahu suara itu, Yun.."

Jaejoong mulai bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Jae, kita harus pergi! Tempat ini sebenarnya bukan wilayah kekuasaan keluargaku.." Yunho kembali mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat, "Kekuatanku tidak sekuat biasanya jika aku memaksa untuk berkelahi dengan vampire-vampire pemburu dari keluarga Choi! Aku takut mereka akan menyakitimu jika kekuatanku melemah.."

"Tapi suara itu.."

"Itu hanya cara mereka untuk mengundang korban lain agar datang.." Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong pergi menjauh meski tatapan namja cantik itu tak berhenti memandangi sisi bagian barat hutan mengerikan itu. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Sesuatu.. yang berhubungan dengan sahabatnya.

_'Junsu, kau harus baik-baik saja.. Aku mohon padamu..'_

_'Aku mohon..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacrifice #5**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asap mengepul, auman melolong, tangisan seorang namja yang tengah membawa 'mayat' saudara sevampirenya terdengar menyayat hati. Kini dirinya telah menjadi tontonan para 'kaumnya'. Membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri, membisikan arti kata kekejaman.

"Apa yang telah keluarga Jung lakukan padamu?" Salah seorang dari para 'penonton' itu mendekat,

"Mereka menyakitiku.." namja dengan taring berkilat penuh darah itu menunjukan luka menganga dibagian perutnya. "Aku menyangsikan mereka sebagai keluarga vampire berdarah murni! Mereka selalu melindungi manusia.."

"Kau yakin salah satu dari Jung melakukannya padamu? Tanpa alasan?"

"Paman.. percayalah padaku. Orang itu telah membunuh adikku! Salah satu dari putera mereka.. telah membunuh keponakanmu dan menyerangku ketika kami ingin meminum darah manusia.."

Seorang dengan jubah hitam yang terlihat seperti pemimpin kaum itu menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap rembulan malam seolah sedang 'menerawang'. Dalam sekejap, ia memamerkan seringainya,

"Kalau begitu.. kita harus meminta pertanggung jawaban mereka! Tak perduli jika keluarga mereka masih memiliki darah bangsawan vampire!" putera tertua dari keluarga Go segera maju kedepan Appanya, "Darah harus dibayar dengan darah, Appa! Pembunuh itu harus dibakar dan dipancung dihadapan dewan kerajaan.."

"Jong Wan, katakan.. siapa salah satu dari putra mereka yang telah membunuh keponakanku?"

Namja bernama Jong Wan itu menyerahkan sebuah kalung, disana ada sebuah tulisan yang terukir dengan tinta emas. "Dia adalah.."

Senyum Jong Wan melebar seutuhnya, "Jung Changmin.."

"Go Wo Yong! Bawa sepupu-sepupumu dan saudara yang lain! Bunuh putera terkecil keluarga Jung itu dan serahkan kepalanya pada dewan kerajaan!"

Putra tertua keluarga Go itupun mengangguk dan mengumumkan perintah perang. Iapun bergegas pergi bersama saudaranya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau letih?" Yunho mendaratkan kakinya tepat diatas balkon apartemen di lantai dua milik Junsu. "Ini tempat tinggal temanmu bukan?"

Jaejoong menjejakan kakinya setelah lama Yunho menggendongnya, "Ne~ aku tinggal ditempat junsu untuk sementara! Sepertinya, ia masih takut sesuatu terjadi padaku jika membiarkanku sendirian didalam rumah.."

Jaejoong memasuki jendela lantai dua dan mengambil jaket yang ada diatas kasur untuk menutupi tubuhnya,

"Tunggu sebentar! Jangan pergi dulu!" seru Jaejoong ketika Yunho ingin melompat kedahan pohon besar.

"Ada apa? Hari akan segera pagi, aku harus kembali kekampus untuk menyelesaikan tugasku!"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat. Ia meraih wajah Yunho dan merasakan kulitnya yang tidak begitu halus karena beberapa luka goresan disana, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Yunho terkaget mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Karena kau sudah begitu baik melindungiku! Karena dengan menetapkanku sebagai pengantinmu, aku tidak menjadi korban dari vampire-vampire kejam itu!?" Mata Jaejoong yang bulat berbinar-binar, memantulkan bayangan wajah Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Meski sejujurnya aku sangat takut.."

"Jangan takut! Aku akan melindungimu.."

"Bagaimana jika aku mati sebelum malam penyatuan kita?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi.. aku akan selalu datang untuk menyerap hawa dinginmu.."

"Bagaimana jika kau terlambat datang? Atau tidak datang karena vampire lain melukaimu?"

Yunho mengusap bibir Jaejoong, "Aku akan datang meski tubuhku rusak karena serangan vampire lain! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Itu janjiku…"

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu perlahan-lahan memajukan bibirnya. Membiarkan Yunho memegang kendali ciuman mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sampai jumpa, nae Jaejoongie~"

"Sampai jumpa.. vampire pasanganku.."

Yunho langsung melesat dalam sepersekian detik. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung sendirian diatas balkon. Ia masih tak percaya akan rasa berdebar yang menyerang hatinya. Beberapa kali ia terus mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja menjadi tempat persinggahan Yunho.

"Sepertinya.. aku sudah jatuh cinta!" Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali melihat pepohonan didepannya. Namun sosok tampan Yunho sudah tidak ada lagi disana. "Ah.. padahal baru saja bertemu! Kenapa aku ingin melihatnya lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menatap sedih sebuah café yang sediki hancur dan ditutup oleh rantai penghalang dari polisi. Beberapa hari lalu terjadi penyerangan dan kedua Kim's itu tidak lagi berjualan seperti biasanya.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Changmin memegang bukunya dan membayangkan sosok cantik itu memberinya segelas jus, "Aku merindukan senyumannya!"

Changmin menunduk sedih, "Mungkin aku memang harus melepasnya, dia sudah menjadi 'pengantin vampire' lain!"

Ia hendak berbalik, namun seseorang telah mencegatnya. Seseorang dengan wajah seperti serigala namun berbadan manusia. Ia menyeringai lebar dan memperlihatkan moncong mengerikannya yang menganga lebar.

Changmin hampir saja terjatuh jika saja ia tidak sadar bahwa sosok itu hanya lelucon konyol dari seseorang.

"Hallo, Jung Changmin! Kenapa kau tidak keperpustakaan sih pagi ini?" sosok bertopeng itu menunjukan senyumnya. Giginya tertata rapi, tidak beruncing dan berkilat. "Apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu?"

"Kyunie? Kenapa kau disini?" Changmin memelotot lebar. "Kau membuatku takut!"

Ia sudah akan meninggalkan jalanan kecil itu dan berjalan kearah hutan.

"YAA! Kau mau kemana Changminie?" kyuhyun melepaskan topengnya dan berlari kecil dibelakang Changmin, "Kenapa kita kehutan? Kau tidak kekampus?"

"Aku malas bertemu denganmu! Sudah, jangan ikuti aku lagi. Aku sedang patah hati.."

"Eh? Patah hati?" Kyuhyun melompati beberapa ranting pohon yang tumbang, "Setahuku.. kau belum mengutarakan isi hatimu padaku?"

"Siapa yang ingin mengutarakan cinta padamu memangnya?" Changmin berhenti melangkah dan berbalik memandang sosok teman sejak kecilnya itu, "Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia.."

Kyuhyun tercengang untuk sementara. Lalu perlahan-lahan tersenyum lebar, "Tapi aku juga seorang manusia.."

"Euhhhh…" Changmin mengendus sebal, "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku mencintai sosok manusia lain yang jauh lebih cantik darimu. Dan terlebih, ia tidak punya kemampuan supernatural sepertimu karena dia adalah manusia biasa.."

Senyum Kyuhyun langsung menghilang, "Jadi kau menyesal berteman dengan manusia 'aneh' sepertiku?"

Changmin menyilangkan tangannya didada setelah memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tas kuliahnya, "Nee~ kau itu sangat berisik dan bawel! Selalu mengikutiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu! Jadi carilah vampire lain yang lebih dewasa dan matang! Jangan sepertiku! Karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain.."

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ia menatap sedih sosok Changmin yang langsung berjalan pergi memunggunginya. 'Tidak bisa! Dihatiku, yang terekam hanya sosokmu saja. Aku hanya bisa 'memandang' dirimu. Karena hanya kaulah yang selalu kucintai disetiap detik hidupku..'

'Jung Changmin..'

**"Akhh.." **

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sekelebat aneh dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa pening dan sakit saat sesuatu menusuk 'memorinya'. Beberapa belas pasukan vampire yang membawa belati emas dan cambuk berduri. Mereka sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arah hutan dimana Changmin dan dirinya berada.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar, ia segera menarik lengan Changmin secepat yang dia bisa hingga tas namja tampan nan jangkung itu terjatuh.

"Kyunie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin tersentak saat tangannya digengam paksa dan diajak lari secara tiba-tiba, "Lepaskan tanganku!"

"TIDAK!" kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, "Aku harus membawamu keluar dari hutan! Mereka sedang memburumu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau 'melihat' sesuatu hah?"

Tiba-tiba saja langit diatas mereka mendadak bergemuruh, hutan menjadi gelap dan daun-daun mulai bertebangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin menengah keatas, hujan tiba-tiba jatuh dan menguyur mereka berdua. Membuat langkah dua namja itu terasa semakin berat.

"Keluarga Go mengincarmu! Mereka ingin menangkap dan membunuhmu!" Kyuhyun melompati batu besar dan tergelincir. Namun kembali berdiri dan menarik Changmin untuk keluar dari hutan dengan lebih cepat,

"Kenapa mereka ingin membunuhku?" Changmin bertanya meski suaranya teredam oleh gemuruh dan petir diatas mereka. Aura mencekam semakin kuat, membuat kaki mereka bergetar hingga jatuh berkali-kali diatas serasah dedaunan. Dalam sepersekian detik, sesosok tubuh menghantam Kyu dan melepaskan pegangan kedua namja yang ketakutan itu.

"CHANGMIN! Mereka datang…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh..kenapa hujan tiba-tiba saja turun?" Jaejoong membetulkan letak payungnya. Namun hujan yang deras itu tetap saja membasahi ujung bawah jaket dan celananya. "Aku baru saja ingin melihat caffe!"

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk hujan-hujanan dan membuang payung yang beberapa bagian kawatnya sudah patah.

"Ah.. junsu mana sih? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung datang sampai sekarang?" Jaejoong berlari ditengah-tengah gemuruh dan petir. Ia melewati jalan dimana belasan vampire sedang mengepung dua orang yang tampak terdesak. Meski pandangannya tidak terlalu jelas, tapi ia mengenal seseorang yang sedang terpojok itu.

"Changmin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan dia!" Changmin berteriak saat dua orang vampire mencekal tangan Kyuhyun agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Wah.. wah.. ternyata kau berteman dengan seorang manusia, Jung kecil!" vampire dengan bibir penuh luka codet itu terkekeh sebentar. Ia dikenal sebagai putera tertua dari keluarga vampire Go. Kesadisan dan kekejamannya yang selalu bertindak tanpa mengenal kebenarannya telah meluas keseluruh penjuru vampire.

"Aku bisa melihat ketakutan dikedua matamu, Jung kecil!" tangan berkuku tajamnya kini menggores pipi mulus Changmin. Namja delapan belas tahun itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlibat pertarungan dengan sekawanan vampire pembunuh.

"Apa sorot mata seperti ini yang kau tunjukkan ketika membunuh sepupuku?" putera tertua itu menghantam tepi bibir changmin hingga berdarah. Jung kecil itu jatuh dan terpelanting kebelakang.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah membunuh siapa-siapa!" Changmin berusaha berdiri, tangannya terkepal disampingnya. Aura merah ditubuhnya mulai terpancar meski belum sebesar musuhnya. "Kau salah sangka, Go!"

"Kami tidak pernah salah!" beberapa vampire langsung menyerang Changmin, namun ia berhasil menangkis dan membanting salah satu dari mereka hingga menghancurkan beberapa pohon conifer.

"Kau berani melawan?" Putera tertua Go itu langsung menunjukkan cakarnya dan menyobek lengan Kyuhyun hingga darah merembes.

"Ahhhh.. Minieeee…" Kyu menjerit dan teriakannya berhasil menghentikan perlawanan Changmin. Namun bocah tampan itu hanya bisa terpana ketika taring-taring dari tetua Go telah menusuk leher teman sejak kecilnya itu dan membuat wajah ketakutan Kyu terpasang diwajah manisnya yang tengah memandang kearah Changmin.

"Andweeee!" Changmin menggeleng tak percaya saat air mata menuruni wajah sahabatnya. Bibirnya bergetar menyebut sebuah kata yang dengan susah ia ucapkan karena lehernya tengah tertusuk racun paling mematikan didunia.

"Sarang.. haee…" namja dengan rambut setengah ikal itu menutup matanya dan terjatuh direrumputan.

Seolah dunia dibawah Changmin runtuh dalam sekejap mata, hawa gelap mendadak menyelimuti dirinya dan ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan yang teramat besar menghantam ulu hatinya dan membuat darahnya mendidih.

"BAJINGANNNN!" Changmin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh diujung matanya saat ia meneriakan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia katakan sebelumnya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUAAA! HUWAAAA!" suara Changmin membuat semua hewan didalam hutan itu berlarian kesegala arah, awan hitam yang semula melatari langit kini tercerai berai terkena cahaya merah yang keluar dari tubuh Changmin. Matanya yang semula berwarna hitam kini berganti merah pekat.

Teriakannya mampu membuat para vampire yang mendengar menjadi tuli jika mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan besar untuk menahan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba menghantam mereka. Inilah kekuatan sesungguhnya dari seorang Jung.

"Akhhhhh!" beberapa vampire menutup telinga mereka saat Changmin berteriak. Hanya vampire dan beberapa hewan dengan pendengaran supersonik yang bisa merasa 'sakit' saat mendengarnya.

Mata Changmin yang memerah dan diselimuti emosi langsung terarah pada keluarga Go. Dalam sekejap, Changmin telah menyerang dengan cakar dan tonjokan dari tangannya.

Yunho, Yuchun, Thomas dan Jung Appa yang baru saja merasakan sinyal kuat akibat teriakan Changmin, langsung berlari kearah hutan dan menemukan belasan keluarga Go tengah menyerang salah satu anggota keluarga mereka.

"Beraninya kalian mengeroyok putraku!" Jung Appa dengan jubah merah kebesarannya langsung menghantam tiga vampire sekaligus dengan satu tebasan kuku-kukunya.

Matanya berkilat marah saat melihat Changmin yang terjatuh berlutut sambil memandang kearah sosok tergeletak yang ia kenal baik sebagai teman kecil puteranya.

"Kalian membunuh Kyunie?"

Putra tertua keluarga Go itu langsung memundurkan tubuhnya begitu melihat salah satu yang terkuat didunia vampire datang, "Pimpinan keluarga Jung! Maafkan saya telah menyerang putra Anda dengan cara seperti ini!"

Go Wo Yongpun melemparkan kalung yang ia dapat, "Tapi putramu yang terlebih dahulu membunuh sepupuku! Jadi keluarga kami ingin menuntut balas!"

"Kau menuduh putraku pelakunya hanya karena kalung itu?" Jung Appa mengambil kalung yang jatuh direrumputan itu dan meremasnya hingga hancur, "Ini kalung palsu! Bagaimana bisa kalian tertipu hanya karena benda bodoh seperti ini!?"

"Apa?" Go Wo Yong pun tercengang, "Bagaimana bisa palsu? Jo Wan sepupuku yang mengatakannya! Katanya Changmin telah membunuh adiknya!"

"Kau pastikan dulu terlebih dahulu sebelum mempercayai semua ucapan sepupu licikmu itu!" Mr Jung menunjuk Changmin yang mulai kembali berubah normal. Matanya kembali hitam dan aura vampirenya telah menghilang.

"Changmin tidak punya kekuatan bertarung seperti Yunho, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menyerang vampire lain! Anakku yang paling muda itu terlalu lama berteman dengan manusia.. justru ia yang akan mati jika saja 'kekuatan tersembunyi'nya tidak keluar seperti tadi.."

Putra tertua keluarga Go itu mulai panik, iapun sadar dirinya telah terpojok.

"Sampaikan apa yang kuucapkan pada Appamu! Jika ia masih tak percaya, suruh datang kekediaman kami! Tapi jangan pernah lagi menyentuh kedua putraku atau kalian harus bersiap untuk 'kehilangan' lagi!" Mr Jung memandang kearah Yunho, Yuchun dan Thomas agar melepaskan beberapa anggota keluarga Go yang mereka tangkap.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Semua keluarga Go akhirnya kembali dan bergerak pulang, menjauh dari tempat yang menjadi arena pertarungan mereka tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mianhae.." Changmin menyentuh ujung kemeja Kyu yang robek. Ia bisa melihat darah segar yang membasahi lengan sahabatnya. "Aku tidak benar-benar menyuruhmu 'pergi'.."

Changmin membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hujan telah terhenti sejak tadi. Hanya isak tangis yang menjadi latar dari apa yang telah terjadi sore ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dariku untuk sementara! Bukannya pergi selamanya dan tidak kembali lagi.."

Mr Jung hanya tersenyum melihat tangisan putra kecilnya. Yunho, Yuchun dan Thomas si pembantu keluarga Jung juga menyeringai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Baru kali ini Changmin mereka yang sok 'dewasa' dan pendiam itu menangis dan meratap.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu?" Changmin menatap dua luka tusukan dileher Kyu. Luka kecil dikulit pucat kyu yang tidak berdarah. "Apa kau akan berubah menjadi vampire karena kekuatan 'melihat masa depan' yang kau miliki?"

Changmin menyentuh luka itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang lengket didalamnya, "Kenapa malah air yang keluar?"

Changmin mengenyit bingung, tapi kemudian matanya menyipit kaget saat melihat ada yang aneh dengan leher Kyu, "Kenapa lehermu jadi aneh dan sedikit lebih gemuk?"

"Uuhhhh.. appooohhh~" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menyentuh leher hasil gigitan vampire pemburu itu. "Dasar vampire brengsek! Menggigit dan membuatku berdarah.. urghh…"

Changmin menganga lebar melihat Kyu yang bangkit dari kematiannya dan memandang Changmin dengan seringai menakutkan. "Halo, pabo! Rindu padaku ha?"

Mata Changmin masih mengedip-ngedip bingung. Lalu tanpa menunggu.. ia sudah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah berlawanan sambil mengomel kesal. "DASAR BRENGSEK! Jadi kau cuma pura-pura mati HA?"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mengejar Changmin. Ia masih memegang lengannya yang berdarah.

"Mianhae Changminiee! Tapi ini kulakukan karena aku sudah tahu jika keluarga Go sedang mengincarmu! Aku 'melihat' rencana mereka kemaren dan memberitahukan ini pada Appamu!"

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sang Appa yang terkekeh menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Jadi Appa juga sudah tahu?"

"Mian, Changmin! Appa sengaja tidak memberitahumu tentang rencana keluarga Go dan membiarkan mereka memburumu agar Appa bisa melihat kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya! Ternyata kau memang 'Jung' sejati!"

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan masih memandang sebal kearah sobatnya.

"Jadi, kau mengakui kalau mencintaiku kan?" Kyu menunjukan senyuman lebarnya sekali lagi, namun masih mengernyitkan dahinya karena rasa sakit akibat cabikan vampire itu dikulit mulusnya.

"DIAM! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan tahu! Ini yang membuatku tidak pernah menyukaimu karena kau sangat-sangat EVIL!" Changmin mentotol-totol dahi Kyu dengan telunjuknya. Lalu mencabut kulit palsu sebesar dua centi yang telah bolong dari leher kanan sobatnya. "Caramu ini sudah kuno! Kuno dan KONYOL!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangisi kematianku dan berteriak seperti gorilla mengamuk?"

"Siapa yang mengamuk? Aku tidak mengamuk TUH!"

"Oh ya, bukannya kau.." Kyu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tatapannya kini berubah kearah seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka dari balik pohon. "YAA! Siapa disana?"

Kyu mengejarnya, namun sosok itu telah berbalik dan mencoba lari. Yunho yang sadar siapa orang itu segera melesat dan menangkapnya.

"Jaejoong?"

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKUU!" Jaejoong memberontak saat Yunho berhasil menangkapnya.

"Jae, ini aku! Ini aku! YUNHOMU!"

Jaejoong berhenti melawan saat ia mendengar suara Yunho. Wajahnya kini terangkat dan matanya terbuka lebar melihat sosok berkharisma dan tampan dari seorang Jung Yunho. "Yun?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aa.. akkuu…"

"Jaejoong? Apa itu kau?" Changmin tersenyum senang dan berlari kearah Jaejoong, "Kau.. mengenal hyungku?"

Namun perlahan-lahan ia sadar akan kebenarannya. Apalagi saat Yunho 'bisa' menyentuh lengan Jaejoong dan tidak 'terbanting' seperti dirinya atau Siwon. "Hyunggg? Jadi kaauuu?"

Yunho mengangguk. Lalu menunjukkan wajah Jaejoong pada mereka semua, anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Appa! Yuchun! Thomas! Changmin! Kyu!" yunho menatap kearah Jaejoong yang masih terlihat takut dan syok atas pertarungan sesama 'vampire'. "Dia adalah Jaejoong! Pengantin vampireku!"

"Mwo?" Changmin memandang sedih wajah Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya tak menyangka, jika orang yang menjadi 'pemilik' dari namja yang ia cintai.. adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"Selamat Yun! Dia sangat cantik!" Yuchun tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya! Pantas saja aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya sebagai manusia! Dia sudah menjadi 'Pengantinnya' Tuan Muda Yunho.." Thomas tersenyum lebar, begitupun dengan Jung Appa.

"Kemarilah!" Jung Appa menyuruh Jaejoong mendekat. Namun namja cantik itu masih terlihat takut.

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang sudah kau lihat tadi! Tidak apa-apa.. vampire memang 'pemburu' pada dasarnya! Tapi kami tidak akan membiarkan vampire lain menyakitimu.." Jung Appa melangkah semakin dekat, "Cobalah mendekat! Jangan takut!"

Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yunho dan berjalan selangkah demi selangkah kearah Mr Jung.

"Bagus! Teruslah melangkah.."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho lagi dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Ya, berjalanlah! Appa ingin melihatmu dari dekat.."

Namun tepat dipijakan berikutnya, tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja limbung dan jatuh merosot jika saja Yunho tidak menahannya dalam sepersekian detik.

"Jaee!" Changmin memekik sesaat saat Jaejoong jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Ia melemah lagi!" Yunho mengangkat tubuh pingsan Jaejoong dan mencium pipinya yang harum dan bersih. Membuat Changmin terpaksa menggigit bibirnya. Ia sadar ia telah patah hati. Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa ia raih untuk selamanya. Ia kini sudah menjadi kakak iparnya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu bawalah dia kerumah kita! Kau harus menghisap hawa dinginnya! Katakan padaku.. ini malam yang keberapa?"

"Ketiga Appa!"

Jung Appa mengangguk lagi, lalu menatap Kyu yang masih memandang Changmin dari belakang. Mereka mengalami kisah cinta yang rumit rupanya.

'Dasar anak muda!' pikir Sang Appa, "Kalian semua lekaslah kembali kerumah! Ini sudah semakin malam dan hutan akan dipenuhi vampire-vempire pemburu dari keluarga lain! Dan kau Kyu, datanglah kerumah dan masakkan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong jika ia sadar nanti!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk meski ia masih menatap Changmin dengan wajah melasnya.

"Terimakasih.. kau sudah menyelamatkan kami lagi karena kemampuanmu!"

Kyu hanya tersenyum singkat dan kembali murung. Sementara Yunho sudah mmebawa Jaejoong dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Bukalah matamu, Jae ah.." bisikknya ditelinga Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku ingin mencium dan membawamu dalam kehangatan malam ini! Diatas ranjang kamarku! Dan ditengah puluhan lilin yang menyala indah.. menerangi sosok cantikmu yang tak tetutupi oleh benda apapun.."

"Jadi lihat dan pandanglah aku.."

"Sang vampire pemilikmu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Sacrifice #6**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan melihat langit-langit berkayu diatasnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya sendiri, "Dimana aku? Apa aku pingsan lagi?"

Jaejoong memandang berkeliling. Namun tidak menemukan Yunho dimanapun. "Kamar siapa ini?"

Jaejoong bisa melihat ranjang berseprei merah dan sebuah jendela dengan tirai berwarna hitam didepannya. Tak ada benda lain kecuali itu.

Jaejoong menuruni kedua kakinya dan ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menguar dari lantai keramik dibawahnya. "Kenapa aku pakai piyama?"

Iapun mulai berjalan keluar dan memutar kenop pintunya perlahan-lahan. Ia mencoba mengintip sebentar. Hanya ada dinding merah berbata yang tampak didepannya.

"Sepi sekali!" Jaejoong menapakkan kakinya keluar dan berjalan penuh rasa was-was. Ia sadar tempat yang ia tinggali adalah sebuah rumah. Masalahnya tempat ini bukan rumah biasa. Tapi rumah milik keluarga Vampire.

"Yun!" Jaejoong memanggilnya, "Kau dimana?"

Suaranya bergema karena pantulan ruangan tertutup itu. Hingga akhirnya, Jaejoong sampai didepan perapian. Nyala apinya cukup besar untuk menghangatkan kulit Jaejoong. "Sepertinya Yunho tidak disini!"

Namun ketika dirinya ingin berbalik, sesosok manusia serigala memamerkan mulut menganganya dan siap melahap Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terjatuh dan pantatnya mendarat diatas lantai berkarpet merah.

"Arkhhhh….." Jaejoong meringis ketakutan.

"Eh? Mianhaee…" sosok manusia serigala itu memekik kaget dan segera melepaskan topengnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Jaejoong-ssi!"

Ternyata dia bukanlah manusia serigala sungguhan.

"Namaku Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun, anak angkat Thomas!" Kyu segera membantu Jaejoong berdiri. "Apa aku membuatmu kaget?"

"Hmmm.. sedikit!" Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Sejujurnya ia sangat kaget melihat topeng mengerikan itu.

"Aku adalah pelayan keluarga Jung sekaligus penjaga perpustakaan di Universitas Shinki!" Kyu menunjuk sebuah lorong yang berada disebelah kiri, "Ikuti lorong itu dan temuilah pengantin jiwamu!"

Kyu tersenyum lebar dan kembali menggunakan topeng serigalanya. Ia berjalan kearah lain sambil membawa sapu dan kemoceng.

"Kenapa dia aneh sekali?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, lalu kembali menatap kearah lorong yang tadi ditunjuk Kyu.

"Apa Yunho ada disana?"

Jaejoong tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Kyu. Iapun melangkah kesana dengan hati-hati. Lorong itu terasa sangat panjang dan gelap. Karpet berwarna merah dengan dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari bata merah itu membuat bula roma Jaejoong kembali berdiri.

"Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan.."

Namun akhirnya ia bisa melihat secercah cahaya lain dari bawah pintu. Cahaya itu kecil, menari-nari disana.

"Yun?" tangan Jaejoong sudah menyentuh kenopnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari balik pintunya.

"Yun, Apa itu kau?"

Jaejoong memutarnya, ia menarik daun pintu berkayu itu dan memperlihatkan ratusan lilin yang terpajang dan menyala terang memenuhi ruangan kosong sangat lebar seperti aula. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang berseprei putih yang dipenuhi taburan bunga mawar merah.

Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang tidak dipasang lilin. Jika saja tempat ini tidak berada didalam rumah seorang bangsawan vampire, ia pasti sudah menganggap tempat ini sangat romantis. Tapi sayang, bulu roma ditengkuknya sudah berdiri dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Yun? Kau dimana?"

Jaejoong akhirnya sampai didepan ranjang berlinen putih itu. Tangannya meraba permukaan ranjang yang sangat halus seperti kapas. "Untuk apa ranjang ini disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk malam penyatuan kita, Jae!" suara bass yang terdengar dibelakang Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menoleh dan menemukan Yunho sudah memegang pinggangnya.

"Yun, kau mengagetkanku!" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mengendus lehernya dan memberikan tanda disana. Jaejoong tersenyum dan tangannya sudah terulur untuk mengelus pipi Yunho, "Malam penyatuan itu.. masih tiga hari lagi kan?"

Yunho meraup bibir Jaejoong dan menekan belakang kepala 'pengantinnya' agar dirinya bisa mengigit bibir plum Jaejoong. "Aku tidak sabar untuk memilikimu sepenuhnya..'

"Apa aku akan menjadi vampire setelah malam penyatuan itu?" Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho dan melenguh nyaman saat Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menyisipkan lidahnya.

"Tidak! Kau hanya akan mengandung dan melahirkan bayi kita.."

"Bayi?" Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Yunho, "Bagaimana cara aku melahirkan bayi? Aku namja, Yun?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya.." Yunho sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong, mencium telapak tangan 'pengantinnya' itu dan membawanya keatas ranjang. Tangan dari namja bermata musang itu mulai menyusup ke balik kaus piyamanya. Membuka kancing jaejoong satu persatu.

"Bukannya kau sudah menyerap hawa dinginku?" Jaejoong terkekeh sendiri saat Yunho menyisipkan kepalanya dan mengemut bulatan kecil didada kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendongak keatas karena Yunho mengemut tonjolan didada kanannya yang berwana pink itu. Tanganya balik meremas rambut belakang Yunho, mendekatkan kepalanya dan menyebut namanya secara berulang-ulang.

"Yunn~ ahhh~" desahan Jaejoong menjadi tak terkendali saat Yunho menyusupkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher Jaejoong dan tangannya mulai menurunkan celana piyama Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho mulai menyapu kejantanan yang selama ini tidak disentuhnya.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang?" Jaejoong menatap kepala Yunho yang sedang asyik menciumi miliknya.

"Ummm~" Yunho menggeleng dan terdiam, memfokuskan dirinya untuk merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya saat lidahnya menjilat ujung kepala kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Yunnnnn~ uuuhhhh~" Jaejoong menggeleng tak karuan, dadanya seperti dipompa saat lidah Yunho menggelitik miliknya tanpa ampun dan dua jemarinya kini sudah menjepit twins ballnya. "Ahhh.. ahh… ah…"

Jaejoong mendesah dan merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Ummmm~" Yunho memijat-mijat milik Jaejoong dan mengocoknya dengan cepat, hingga cairan putih Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari ujung kejantanan kecilnya.

"Ahhhhh~ Yunnnn~ AKKHH~" Jaejoong mengeluarkannya dan membiarkannya mengalir ditangan Yunho. Ini adalah orgasme pertamanya. Selama ini mereka hanya saling menyentuh dan mencium, tidak pernah sampai orgasme.

"Mian Jae! Aku tak bisa merasukimu sekarang! Kalau aku tetap melakukannya, ikatan kepemilikanmu akan terlepas dan benih yang kutanam ditubuhmu akan mati!" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang masih mencari-cari udara untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku senang melihat pipi memerah-mu sekarang, apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?"

"Hmm…" Jaejoong mengangguk meski ia masih membuka mulutnya untuk mencari pasokan udara.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita makan! Kau pasti sangat lapar sekarang?" Yunho menaikan lagi celana piyama Jaejoong dan memasangkan kancing bajunya, "Yang lain sudah menunggu dimeja makan! Kajja!"

Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Yunho dan berjalan sempoyongan kearah luar ruangan penuh lilin ini. Ia masih mabuk dengan sensasi permainan jemari tangan Yunho dikejantanannya yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun sebelum ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana makan malam dikeluarga Jung berkesan hangat tapi juga mengerikan mengingat santapan yang mereka makan sangatlah berbeda. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong berkali-kali muntah.

"Hoekkk.." Jaejoong memuntahkan jus tomat dan sepiring pancake yang telah ia makan diatas westafel. Kyu hanya bisa membantu memijat tengkuk lehernya.

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan saja! Sudah bagus kau tidak mati begitu melihat taring mereka keluar tadi?" Kyu mengurut leher Jaejoong dan memberinya minyak angin,

"Apa mereka selalu meminum darah dan menyantap daging mentah?" Jaejoong mengusap mulutnya dan membersihkannya dengan tissue, "Bukannya itu sangat menjijikan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak muntah?"

"Aku hidup bersama mereka sejak usiaku masih lima tahun, Jae! Aku memang manusia, tapi kakekku adalah vampire! Itulah kenapa aku memiliki kekuatan supernatural dan tidak diburu para vampire.." Kyu memberi tissue tambahan, "Kau ingin permen?"

"Boleh!" Jaejoong mengambil permen rasa jeruk dan mengemutnya. Ia ingin rasa mual diperutnya hilang. "Dari mana mereka mendapatkan darah? Apa keluarga Jung juga membunuh manusia?"

"Tidak! Mereka salah satu keluarga vampire yang baik, mereka membelinya dari bank darah!" Kyu sendiri juga mengemut permen buah itu dan menunjuk anggota keluarga Jung yang masih menyantap makanan mereka. "Tentu saja bank darah hasil tranfusi para korban kecelakaan, bukan karena pembunuhan oleh vampire!"

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal mereka dengan baik! Apa kau tahu, siapa saja musuh keluarga Jung, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" Kyu menunjuk sebuah lemari buku diseberang ruangan, "Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, kajja!"

"Tapi, Yunho! Diaa…" Jaejoong melirik sekilas kearah Yunho yang sedang duduk sambil meminum segelas darah, tampak sangat haus dan berkali-kali minta tambah.

"Mereka perlu mengisi kekuatan mereka! Ayolah! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu.."

Jaejoongpun mengangguk, ia akhirnya duduk disebuah bangku dan membaca tulisan dari buku yang ditaruh kyu dimeja, "Bacalah! Ini adalah sejarah keluarga Jung!"

Jaejoong menyesuaikan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu berwarna kuning diatas mereka. Ia bisa membaca huruf kapital besar yang ditulis dengan tinta keemasan.

_JUNG FAMILY_

_Adalah sebuah keluarga vampire yang merupakan keturunan para raja terdahulu. Mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan vampire yang telah mengundurkan diri dari tahta kerajaan untuk mencari kedamaian. Semenjak itu, tahta kerajaan vampire telah diambil alih oleh keluarga Lee. Sebuah keluarga vampire yang arogan, ambisius dan terkenal sangat kejam dalam menghukum. _

_Setelah keluarga Jung menghilang, banyak terjadi peperangan antar vampire. Pemburuan manusiapun menjadi kegiatan yang mengasyikan dan sangat biadap. Hingga kini, banyak keluarga vampire yang 'menutup' dirinya dan lebih suka 'membangun rumah' dipinggir sungai seperti keluarga Jung dari pada berurusan dengan kerajaan._

_Hanya vampire dari keluarga Choi dan Go yang masih setia mengabdi pada kerajaan dan menjadi antek-antek mereka. Mereka suka mencari gara-gara dengan keluarga vampire lainnya termasuk keluarga Jung. Mereka memfitnah, menghasut dan membunuh orang-orang yang mempunyai perbedaan pandangan dengan mereka. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai semua keturunan keluarga kerajaan musnah untuk selamanya dan tidak mengancam 'kedudukan' mereka lagi._

_Meski begitu, tetap saja masih banyak keluarga vampire yang mengharapkan kejayaan Jung's kembali dan menjadi pemimpin para vampire. Tetap berharap, agar dunia vampire kembali damai dan aman seperti sedia kala._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap wajah Kyu yang ikut duduk disampingnya, "Jadi, sebenarnya keluarga Jung adalah keluarga kerajaan?"

"Ussttt…" Kyu menutup bibir jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jangan keras-keras! Mr Jung dan Yunho tidak akan suka jika aku memberitahumu mengenai hal ini.."

Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho lagi. Ia kini sedang mengambil sebuah paha rusa dan mengigit dagingnya. "Apa mereka masih berniat membunuh keluarga Jung?"

"Kau bisa lihat pertarungan kami tadi sore bukan?" Kyuhyun menutup buku yang dibaca Jaejoong tadi dan meletakannya kembali ke rak buku.

"Mereka ingin membunuh Changmin! Itu berarti mereka sudah mengibarkan bendera perang,"

Mulut Jaejoong ternganga, "Perang?"

"Dengar! Aku hanya akan memberitahu ini padamu.." Kyu mendekatkan dirinya hingga ia bisa mendapatkan semua perhatian Jaejoong. "Begitu Yunho menanamkan benihnya ditubuhmu.."

_"Masa depan dunia vampire.. akan berubah.."_

_"Masa depan dunia vampire.. akan berubah.."_

_**"Masa depan dunia vampire.. akan berubah.."**_

Begitu kata terakhir diucapkan Kyu, sebuah ledakan dari cermin dibelakang Jaejoong terdengar. Pecahan kacanya hampir saja menusuk punggung dan lengan Jaejoong jika saja Yunho tidak melindungi 'pengantinnya' dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Mrs dan Mr Jung segera mendekati cermin yang berhamburan itu dan memungut pecahannya.

"Cermin dua arah! Bagaimana cermin ini bisa ada disini?" Yuchun segera meremukan sisa-sisa kepingan cermin itu, "Kita dimata-matai!?"

"Tapi siapa?" Thomas memeriksa dinding dimana cermin iu terpasang, "Saya tidak bisa memeriksa jejaknya! Orang itu sudah memata-matai kita!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jae?" Yunho memeriksa badan Jaejoong, "Tidak ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa.." Jaejoong masih syok, namun dia baik-baik saja.

Changmin hanya mendengus sebal melihat kemesraan hyungnya. Iapun berpura-pura mencari perhatian Kyu. "Kyunie, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tapi dirinya langsung terkejut melihat sobat bawelnya itu tidak bicara apa-apa sama sekali. "YAA! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Kyunie, ada apa?" Mr Jung mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan erat, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. "Apa kau melihat 'sesuatu' lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan tubuh gemetar. "ii.. iaaa men.. mendengar ucapanku.."

"Eh?"

"Mat.. mattta-mata itu.. mendengar ucapanku.."

"APA?" Thomas langsung membawa Kyu untuk duduk disofa, "Mata-mata tadi? Memangnya apa yang kau bilang ha?"

Kyu memandang Jaejoong, ia juga bisa melihat jika namja cantik itu juga sedang merasa ketakutan. _"Begitu Yunho menanamkan benihnya ditubuh Jaejoong.."_

Yunho menyipitkan matanya memandang Kyu dan Jaejoong bergantian.

_"Masa depan dunia vampire.."_ Kyu menunjuk perut Jaejoong,_ "Akan berubah.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita hanya punya waktu tiga hari sampai penyatuan Yunho dan jaejoong tiba!" Mr Jung segera menutup tirai dan mematikan lampu-lampu rumahnya. Sedangkan Thomas, Yuchun dan Mrs Jung sedang memasukan barang-barang yang penting untuk mereka kedalam tas besar.

"Kita akan pindah dari rumah ini dan bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu! Keluarga Go dan Choi pasti akan menyerang dan kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghubungi saudara-saudara kita yang berada diujung dunia!"

"Appa, tapi aku harus mengantar Jaejoong dulu! Dia bilang ingin menemui seseorang dulu untuk terakhir kalinya!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih ada dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa melihat keringat yang mengalir dari kening 'pengantinnya'.

"Bergeraklah dengan cepat, Yun! Appa dan yang lain akan menunggumu ditepi Sungai Lizz!"

"Baik, Appa!" Yunho langsung melesat sambil membawa Jaejoong. Tak buuh waktu lama baginya untuk berlari secepat kilat dari satu pohon kepohon yang lain dan membuat daun-daun bertebaran memenuhi jalanan begitu kakinya menapak didepan apartemen Junsu.

"Yun, ada apa? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk keatas balkon seperti biasanya?" Jaejoong bertanya saat Yunho memilih berhenti dibawah pohon dekat halaman parkir. Banyak polisi yang memenuhi tempat itu. Membuat jantung Jaejoong mencelos dan turun dari pelukan hangat Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong mulai memanas saat ia menyadari satu hal.

"Jae?" Yunho ingin mengejarnya, tapi menjauhi polisi mungkin lebih baik mengingat kulit pucatnya dan luka-luka kecil disudut kanan wajahnya karena pertarungan dengan vampire lain beberapa hari lalu masih belum hilang. Ia hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong dari jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian berada disini?" Jaejoong mendekati seorang polisi yang sedang memeriksa apartemen Junsu dan mengambil beberapa barang yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Mr Kim jaejoong! Maaf, saya lancang memasuki apartemen teman Anda.."

"Ada apa pak polisi? Apa terjadi sesuatu ha?"

Pak polisi lalu menunjukkan sebuah kamera kepada Jaejoong. "Ini kamera milik teman Anda bukan?"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar melihat kamera Junsu, "Nee~ ini milik Junsu! Kenapa dengannya? Kenapa kamera ini bisa ada padamu?"

"Kami menemukannya ditengah jalan menuju hutan! Bersama mobil yang hangus terbakar dan sesosok tubuh penuh luka cabikan tapi dia bukanlah teman Anda.."

"Mobil dan tubuh penuh cabikan? Maksudmu?" mata Jaejoong terasa perih, ada rasa sakit yang terasa didalam hatinya. Pikirannya tak mau berhenti menduga-duga hal jelek mengenai sahabatnya.

"Kami sudah melihat isi kameranya! Ada beberapa kawanan makhluk yang datang dengan sangat cepat dan menyerang teman Anda! Namun gambarnya tiba-tiba saja buram dan yang terdengar hanya suara-suara jeritan Junsu.."

"APA?" Jaejoong merasa kakinya lemas. Ia bisa saja terjatuh jika pak polisi tidak menahannya, "Junn… junsssuuu?"

"Mian, Jaejoong-ssi! Tapi teman Anda Junsu, dipastikan tidak selamat meski kami tidak bisa menemukan dimana tubuhnya.."

Jaejoong teringat makanan yang dimakan para vampire. 'Daging Mentah'.

Rasanya lantai dibawah Jaejoong mendadak jatuh dan membawanya masuk kedalam kegelapan. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus Junsu?"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan air matanya, ia memilih duduk sambil menyalakan kamera yang dibawanya. Untuk sesaat ia bisa melihat wajah dirinya ketika Junsu merekam adegan memasak sewaktu mereka masih bekerja dicafe depan universitas Shinki.

Tawa Junsu yang konyol dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya membuat air mata Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengalir.

Tiba-tiba saja gambar berganti menjadi pepohonan conifer yang dipenuhi serasah dedaunan. Sepertinya Junsu menyorotnya dari dalam mobil. Senja tampak terlihat dan burung-burung mencoba bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan. Tak beberapa itu terjadi, Junsu menghentikan mobilnya dan berjalan kearah hutan.

Tidak ada yang aneh saat Junsu menyorot kearah dahan pohon mati. Ia berada disana cukup lama. Kamera itu bergoyang-goyang dan menyalakan sinar infera merahnya. Hingga sesuatu yang aneh mulai terlihat. Bayangan sekelebat orang mulai terasa ketika rembulan sudah bersinar terang diatas sana.

"KYAAA! JAEJOONG!"

Jeritan Junsu mulai terdengar dan kamera itu jatuh kebawah kaki Junsu dan tidak lagi menampakan gambar selain jeritan-jeritan Junsu dan beberapa suara cabikan serta pohon yang tumbang.

"TOLONG AKU JAE~AH!"

_"Berteriaklah sekencang-kencangnya… Kim… Junsuu…."_

"Hiks.. hiks.. TOLONG AKUU!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Jaejoong mematikan kameranya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Tangannya bergetar dan matanya memerah karena dendam.

Namja cantik itu memang tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya. Tapi ia tahu dengan jelas siapa vampire yang sempat berbicara pada Junsu sebelum ia terbunuh.

"Choi Siwon! Suatu saat aku pasti membunuhmuu…" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Digigitnya bibir merah itu hingga setitik darah mengumpul dibibir plum Jaejoong karena rasa dendam yang berkecamuk dihatinya. "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri dan mencabikmu seperti kau mencabik-cabik tubuh sahabatku! Aku berjanji…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Sacrifice #7**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada kelembutan. Tak ada kehangatan. Bahkan bulan tampak enggan 'menampakkan' wujudnya kala itu. Malam terasa begitu pekat, udara dingin hampir melewati batasnya. Menunjukkan kekakuan dan kemuraman.

Dibalik bayang-bayang pepohonan konifer, Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia meloncat dari satu pohon kepohon yang lain. Terbang secepat burung hantu dan tetap meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Mata musangnya berubah warna, memberikan nuasa gelap penuh darah.

Bunyi gemeletuk gigi yang kedinginan terdengar jelas ditelinga Yunho. Namja cantik yang digendongnya tengah kedinginan, bergelung dipelukannya dengan kaki mengapit pinggang Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai disungai Lizz! Aku bisa mendengar suara arus air~" Yunho hendak menjejakan kakinya diatas batang pohon pinus yang tak berdaun, namun suara gemerisik dari arah depan mereka membuatnya menunda lompatan itu.

"Pindah kebelakangku! Dan peluk leherku dengan erat, jangan sampai terlepas!"

"Ada apa Yun?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Yunho. Tak berapa lama, delapan vampire sudah mengelilingi mereka. Wajah mereka sangat dingin, taring mereka terjulur dan siap mencabik-cabik daging berbau harum yang ada didepan mereka. Bau tubuh Jaejoong terlalu harum, mengundang vampire-vampire yang mendiami sungai untuk mendatangi mereka.

"Serahkan diaaa!"

"Tidak!" Yunho siap mengeluarkan taringnya, "Dia pengantinkuu!"

Ucapannya disambut serangan dari belakang Yunho, satu cakar seorang vampire melesat dan siap menarik sebelah paha Jaejoong jika saja Yunho tidak berputar dan mencakar balik wajah sang vampire dengan tangannya.

"Graaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww~"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dan gerakan gesit Yunho yang terus menghindari serangan membuat tubuh Jaejoong terguncang. Namja cantik itu tak berani melihat dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Pertarungan sesama vampire terlalu sulit untuk ia saksikan. Kecepatan mereka bagai gagak yang saling mencabik dan menggigit.

"Arrggghhhhhhh~"

Yunho berhasil menumbangkan kedelapan vampire penghuni sungai angker dibelahan hutan, ia segera berlari dan menambahkan kecepatannya menerobos semak-semak mati disepanjang sisi barat sungai.

Dengan nafas tersengal, Jaejoong merasakan angin dingin menerpa kedua pipinya. Kegelapan malam begitu mengerikan dan mereka masih terus berlari, meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh vampire yang terluka jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Apa mereka akan mengejar lagi?" Jaejoong hendak melihat kebelakang, tapi Yunho terlanjur berbelok dan menukik tajam hingga tubuh Jaejoong terjungkal. Sebelah tangannya terlepas dan hampir saja terjatuh.

"Haaaaaa~ Yunhooooo~" Jaejoong berusaha menggapai punggung Yunho dan memeluk tubuhnya sekali lagi. "Ini mengerikaaannnn!"

Setitik air hujan mulai menjatuhi puncak kepala Jaejoong. Membuat keadaan hutan jauh lebih mengerikan, penuh misteri dan tak tertebak.

"Pakai jubahku!" Yunho menjejakan kakinya diatas sebuah batu besar dan memakaikan jubahnya ditubuh pengantinnya. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Jaejoong didalam balutan jubah vampirenya. Wajah Jaejoong hampir tak terlihat karena tubuh hitam yang ia pakai. "Kau tidak akan kebasahan karena jubahku akan melindungimu.."

"Kau sendiri?" Jaejoong menyentuh pipi Yunho dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau akan kedinginan!"

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir Jaejoong, "Aku seorang vampire! Aku tak akan mati karena hujan-hujanan!"

Ia kembali menggendong Jaejoong dan menjejakan kakinya untuk mulai menelusuri sungai dengan melompat, dari dahan yang satu kedahan yang lain.

Dalam kehangatan jubah milik Yunho, Jaejoong merasakan sebuah ketakutan akan jalan hidup yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ketakutan yang memabukkan, jatuh cinta dengan seorang pangeran vampire yang kerajaannya sudah direbut oleh vampire lain.

Menjadi pengantinnya.. dan sudah digariskan untuk melahirkan seorang bayi yang akan mengubah dunia vampire.

"Semenjak bertemu denganmu.." Jaejoong meniupkan nafasnya ketelinga kanan Yunho, memberi kehngatan dari air hujan yang telah membasahi tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Hidupku menjadi penuh ceritaa.."

"Asal bisa bersamamu.." Jaejoong menggesek-gesekan pipinya di bahu Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat. "Meski dalam pelarian sekalipun, aku rela menjalaninya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sressshhh~

Suara arus sungai yang bermuara di danau _White Lake_, membuat Yunho menurunkan kecepatannya. Ia bisa melihat Yoochun sedang menunggu disana.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Yoochun sudah berlari menerobos hutan, memandu Yunho untuk mengikuti kemana ia pergi. "Yang lain sudah memasuki 'Gua Neptunus', kita kedesa vampire.."

"Desa vampire?" Yunho bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terkejut. Namja cantik itu pasti sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita kesana? Jaejoong hanya manusia biasa!"

"Kyu juga manusia! Lagipula vampire gua tidak seganas vampire hutan. Ayo! Hutan ini semakin tidak aman, banyak mata-mata yang mengawasi!" Yoochun memasuki rimbunan daun dan berhenti didepan mulut gua yang tertutup sulur tanaman berwarna kuning kemerahan.

"Selamat datang.. di dunia vampire gua!" serunya sambil membuka sulur-sulur tanaman itu dan memperlihatkan pintu masuk sebuah lorong bawah tanah.

Jaejoong tercengang melihat sinar keemasan yang seperti nyala api dari dalam lorong gua. Hingga ia meminta Yunho untuk menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Vampire.. Gua?" Jaejoong mulai melangkah dan memasuki lorong itu dengan wajah terkagum-kagum. Begitu ia menapak lebih dalam, sebuah desa bawah tanah terlihat didalam sana.

Kobaran api disepanjang dinding-dinding goa menerangi jalanan desa. Ada pasar dan perkemahan bawah tanah. Juga danau yang berisi air berwarna merah. Seperti kolam darah. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa buku dan hewan-hewan tanah seperti ular dan serangga menjadi objek hiasan dibawah sana.

"Ini mengerikan!" jaejoong ternganga tak percaya, ia melewati jalanan desa dengan kaki telanjang dan menatap vampire-vampire gua yang mulai merapat, seakan-akan takut dengan keberadaannya. "Juga menakjubkan.."

Yunho dan Yoochun tersenyum melihat wajah puas Jaejoong.

"Vampire terdiri dari berbagai macam jenis! Mulai dari vampire bangsawan yang dicirikan dengan jubah kebesaran yang mereka pakai, vampire hutan yang dicirikan dengan kuping yang seperti rubah, vampire sungai yang ditumbuhi banyak lumut dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, juga.."

"Vampire gua yang memiliki tinggi tubuh jauh lebih pendek dari jenis vampire lainnya! Mereka juga lebih ramah dan penakut, untuk itulah mereka hidup secara berkelompok.." Yunho menambahkan keterangan yang dijelaskan Yoochun.

"Kita akan tinggal disini untuk sementara, jae!" Yunho mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang sedang melihat-lihat seluruh isi desa.

"Apa kita akan aman disini?" Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dan melihat pantulan api dari lensa matanya yang sudah berubah hitam. "Apa mereka tidak akan mengejar kita lagi?"

"Hanya vampire gua yang saat ini menerima keberadaan kita!" Mr Jung tiba-tiba datang, ikut dalam pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kerajaan vampire sudah mengumumkan berita besar-besaran keseluruh dunia! Mengatakan bahwa keluarga kita adalah pengkhianat! Hadiah yang sangat besar sudah disiapkan bagi siapa saja yang bisa membawa salah satu kepala anggota keluarga Jung!"

Baik Mrs Jung, Changmin, Kyu dan Thomas sudah keluar dari tenda. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih.

"Apa kita akan berperang?" Jaejoong mendadak sangat takut, "Kenapa mereka begitu kejam? Memang apa yang telah kita lakukan hingga keluarga kerajaan begitu murka?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar dengan ramalan yang kukatakan padamu, Jae!" kyu menatap Jaejoong dengan perasaan menyesal. "Karena mereka tahu.. jika anak yang akan kau lahirkan, akan membawa perubahan yang besar untuk dunia vampire.."

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas, "Hanya karena itu.."

"Keluarga kerajaan takut jika kita akan mengambil alih kerajaan dan mengembalikan kejaan keluarga Jung yang telah mereka rampas, Jae!" Mr Jung berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan menatap wajah calon menantunya itu dalam-dalam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, seberapa besarnya perang yang akan kita hadapi! Kau dan Yunho.. harus bersatu.." Mr Jung ingin sekali memeluk jaejoong jika saja tubuh namja cantik itu tidak dilindungi oleh sihir yang akan membuat semua vampire selain Yunho sampai mental jika berani menyentuhnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi.. kau harus melahirkan cucuku.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Perasaan takut kini menghantuinya. Takut, jika sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa keluarga Jung. Ia tak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa. Meski pertemuannya dengan keluarga Jung hanya 'sekejap mata', ia sudah merasa sangat mengenal mereka.

Karena ini kali pertamanya ia dibutuhkan. Karena ini kali pertamanya ia merasa disayang dan tidak ditelantarkan seperti keluarga tirinya.

"Baik, Mr.."

"Panggil aku 'Appa', jae!" Mr Jung tersenyum melihat kristal-kristal bening memenuhi kedua mata calon menantunya. "Panggil aku.. 'Appa'!

"Hiks.. Ba.. baik.." bibir Jaejoong bergetar saking terharunya, "Ap.. ppa.."

"Menantuku yang pintar! Tak sampai dua hari lagi.. kau akan syah menjadi menantuku, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Neee.." Jaejoong menangis dipelukan Yunho. Air matanya sudah membasahi dada kekasihnya.

"Sebagai kepala keluarga vampire Jung!" Jung Appa sudah berseru kepada masyarakat vampire gua, "Kami mengucapkan rasa terimakasih setinggi-tingginya! Karena hanya kalianlah yang 'menjawab' seruan kami yang tengah membutuhkan pertolongan.."

Jung Appa membungkuk hormat kepada seluruh masyarakat vampire gua. Begitupun dengan Yunho dan jaejoong. Juga Changmin dan lainnya.

"Mulai saat ini, bendera perang sudah dinaikan oleh keluarga kerajaan vampire! Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar! Tapi mereka tidak memiliki rasa persatuan seperti kita, mereka terpecah belah. Oleh karena itu.. tetaplah berada didalam kelompok! Lakukan penyerangan jika ada musuh yang datang.."

Seorang vampire bertubuh pendek yang tampak seperti tetua vampire gua membungkuk hormat, menerima perintah Mr Jung. "Saya Song Seuhoon, tetua vampire gua menerima perintah Tuan Besar Jung!"

"Meski kami hanya vampire yang selalu dianggap rendah keluarga Lee, Choi, dan Go! Tapi kami tidak pernah melupakan jasa besar nenek moyang Jung yang sudah memberikan kami kedamaian dan tempat tinggal dimasa lampau.."

Tetua Song menunjukan tenda yang sudah dipersiapkan,

"Sebaiknya kalian semua beristirahat! Karena kita harus secepatnya merencanakan strategi bertahan hingga 'hari penyatuan' tiba! Kami akan berjaga-jaga diluar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini sebuah tenda disipkan khusus untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua berada didalam tenda yang hanya berisi sebuah kasur dengan dua buah bantal.

"Biar kubantu mengganti pakaianmu!" Jaejoong membuka kancing celana Yunho, tapi tangan namja bermata musang itu malah menahannya.

"Tidak! Aku bisa mengeringkan pakaian ini dengan hawa panas tubuhku.."

Benar saja, dalam sekejap pakaian yang dikenakan Yunho sudah kering. Tapi Jaejoong malah cemberut dan menaiki ranjangnya dengan wajah kesal.

Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh menggoda, "Ahh~ mian! Aku lupa jika kau perlu untuk 'kuhangat'-kan setiap saat!"

Yunho sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Jaejoong. Memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang.

"Apa hawa dinginmu kambuh?"

Jaejoong diam saja. Ia hanya mengigit jemarinya mencoba menahan kekesalan.

"Apa kau marah?" Yunho menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain untuk menarik wajah Jaejoong agar melihat kedua matanya. "Jangan diam saja! Aku tak tahan diacuhkan olehmu!"

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan menindih tubuh namja cantik itu. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Apa kau mau menghabiskan dua hari ini dengan cemberut?"

Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho yang berada diatasnya, "Tidak! Justru aku marah karena kau tak membiarkanku untuk menyentuhmu!"

Sebelah alis Yunho terangkat, "Kau ingin melakukannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, Yun! Kau selalu memberiku segala kenikmatan, membiarkanku terdiam pasrah dan memantrai agar tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak saat kau melakukan segalanya pada tubuhku! Kini.."

Tangan kanan Jaejoong sudah menjalar kebawah dan menangkap benda panjang nan tumpul milik Yunho. Sebuah desahan meluncur keluar dari bibir tebal itu saat Jaejoong tengah meremasnya dengan lembut. "Aku yang akan memanjakanmu.."

Suara bisikan Jaejoong membuat Yunho melemas dan berpindah posisi. Kini Jaejoong yang berada diatas tubuhnya, membalik keadaan dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sendiri.

Wajah cantiknya mendekat. Meniup hidung mancung Yunho dengan terpaan nafasnya yang memabukkan.

"Aku mencintaimu.." serunya, memagut bibir dingin Yunho dan menghisapnya. Sementara tangan nakal Jaejoong sudah bermain diselangkangan Yunho, menyentuh bagian panjang di bawah sana.

"Yun?"

"Jaeeehh~"

Jaejoong mempermainkan dengan baik. Membuat hawa panas mengalir dari sentuhan dan ikatan jodah keduanya. Gairah yang tiba-tiba menguasai kedua insan bercinta itu telah membuat seisi desa merasa hangat dan tentram. Setidaknya, masih ada pasangan yang 'bersemangat' untuk bercinta didalam sana.

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Tidak! Selama kau berada disampingku.." Jaejoong masih mengulum kejantanan Yunho dan mempercepat permainannya menggoda 'biji kembar' sang kekasih.

"Aku akan selalu.. ahh~~~" Yunho mendesah sambil meremas rambut Jaejoong, "..ada disampingmuuuhh~~"

Tubuh mereka saling berbagi peluh dan cairan. Membuat gerakan lihai naik turun tangan Jaejoong ketika mengocok kejantanan Yunho. Namja tampan itu dikuasai kenikmatan malam itu. Ia tak berhenti mengerang dan mendesah dibawah kendali Jaejoong. Hingga keremangan malam.. akhirnya hilang. Disapu oleh sensasi kehangatan matahari pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kalian berdua! Jangan mengintip yah?" Kyu sudah meneriakan kata-kata ancaman kepada Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang menunggu mereka dibalik batu.

"Kyu, apa tidak apa-apa kita mandi dipinggir danau seperti ini!" Jaejoong enggan membuka baju melihat hamparan danau yang luas dihadapannya. Sinar matahari menyorot wajah mereka. Terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lengket setelah semalaman penuh mandi cairan sperma?" Kyu menyenggol bahu Jaejoong dan membuat keseimbangannya jatuh hingga ia tercebur.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho yang khawatir, hendak membantu Jaejoong. Namun Kyuhyun sudah menghadang jalannya.

"Mau apa? aku dan Jaejoong harus mandi karena kami adalah manusia, bukan vampire sepertimu! Apa kau mau kekasihmu jadi bau dan penuh kutu karena sudah dua hari tidak mandi?"

"Kau jangan bilang begitu, Kyu! Masa aku bisa kutuan?" Jaejoong meraih sabun dan samphoo yang dibawa Kyu,

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau pikir didalam gua tidak ada kutu?" Kyu menakut-nakuti. Ia sendiri sudah melepas baju atasannya dan berendam didanau bersama Jaejoong.

"Yunho ya, tunggu saja dibalik batu bersama Changmin! Kami akan segera menyelesaikan mandi kami! Yahh?"

"Heum, kalau ada apa-apa segera teriak!" Yunho sudah berbalik. "Musuh sedang memata-matai kita, cepat selesaikan mandinya!"

"Dengan pasukan vampire sebanyak ini, apa yang perlu ditakuti?" Kyu menunjuk prajurit vampire gua yang sudah berjaga-jaga disekitar danau. Melindungi jaejoong dan Yunho.

Kyu menggosokkan sabun keseluruh tubuhnya. Kini ia sudah telanjang. Bagian dada hingga kebawah sudah terendam air danau. "Kalau saja kerajaan vampire masih diperintah keluarga Jung, kau pasti sudah menjadi menantu raja vampire, Jae!"

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Jaejoong ingin menggosok kakinya, tapi celana panjangnya masih belum dilepas. "Kyu, apa tak apa jika aku melepas pakaianku? Aku maluu.."

"Malu? Tubuhmu sudah terendam air! Tidak akan ada yang melihatmu, Jae!"

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling. Semua vampire sudah menghadap kearah belakang. Begitupun dengan Yunho dan Changmin. "Baiklah! Aku akan melepas celanaku.."

Jaejoong melempar celananya. Kini ia sudah telanjang bulat. "Ahh.. segarnya! Ini pertama kalinya aku mandi didanau.."

"Danau ini bernama White Lake. Disebut danau putih karena ganggang berwarna putih yang menutupi permukaannya. Seolah-olah danau ini membeku padahal hanya air biasa.." Kyu memetik sebuah bunga yang tumbuh dipinggir danau. "Jae, lihat.. ada bunga lonceng?"

Jaejoong tampak senang. Ini kali pertamanya ia merasa seperti dalam negeri dongeng. Mandi dengan pengawalan penuh dari pasukan vampire. Ditunggui oleh kekasihnya dibelakang batu besar itu.

"Sudah, aku mau naik saja!" Jaejoong sudah akan menyentuh pinggir danau, namun sesuatu yang menggelitik kakinya membuatnya terdiam kaku. "Kyu, dibawahku?"

"Hah?" Kyu melempar bunganya dan berenang mendekati Jaejoong. "Apa?

"Dibawah kakiku? Aku merasa sesuatu menggelitik kakiku!" Jaejoong ingin sekali mengangkat kakinya, pergi sejauh mungkin dari danau ini. Tapi rasa takut membuat tubuhnya kaku.

"Mungkin hanya daun atau tanaman air! Atau bisa jadi.." ucapan Kyu terpotong. Matanya perlahan-lahan membelalak lebar. "YUNHO! Cepat bawa lari Jaejoong dari sini!"

Belum juga Yunho menoleh karena mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun. Sesuatu berwarna hijau seperti akar tanaman membelit tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Menarik kaki dan badan mereka kedalam air.

"JAEJOONG!" jerit Yunho sambil berlari dan masuk kedalam air tanpa ragu. Mencoba mencari pengantinnya yang telah terjerat oleh sesuatu dibawah sana.

_'Akan kutemukan dan kucabik-cabik makhluk yang telah mencoba membawamu pergi dariku!'_ serunya.

Cakarnya kini sudah berubah menjadi sebilah kuku yang sangat panjang. Seperti pisau yang ketajamannya akan membuat sebatang pohon terbelah dalam hitungan detik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Sacrifice #8**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JAEJOONG!" jerit Yunho sambil berlari dan masuk kedalam air tanpa ragu. Mencoba mencari pengantinnya yang telah terjerat oleh sesuatu dibawah sana.

_'Akan kutemukan dan kucabik-cabik makhluk yang telah mencoba membawamu pergi dariku!'_ serunya.

Cakarnya kini sudah berubah menjadi sebilah kuku yang sangat panjang. Seperti pisau yang ketajamannya akan membuat sebatang pohon terbelah dalam hitungan detik.

Yunho masuk semakin dalam, beberapa ganggang air membelit dirinya. Tapi dengan mudah ia berkelit dan menebas batang tanaman air itu dengan kuku-kukunya. Tak jauh darinya berada, tubuh Jaejoong terlihat. Matanya kini terpejam.

Kemarahan menguar dari dirinya, tidak hanya matanya yang berubah merah ketika melihat segerombolan vampire sungai menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan mencoba membawanya pergi, tapi keadaan Jaejoong yang tak berbusana juga membuatnya naik darah.

Tanpa ragu, yunho melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan merebut Jaejoong dari tangan para vampire itu.

"Arrkhhhh~" beberapa vampire memekik kesakitan saat perut mereka tercabik kuku-kuku tajam Yunho. Beberapa yang lain mencoba menyerangnya, namun Yunho mampu menyayat habis pergerakan mereka. Sayangnya, salah satu dari mereka sempat menggores bahu kiri Yunho dengan besi tajam yang mereka bawa.

"Urrkhh.." mereka semua lari sebelum Yunho kembali mengamuk. Namja tampan itu kini mengayunkan kakinya untuk kembali keatas. Ia merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa diatas rerumputan. Wajahnya terlihat penuh kekhawatiran. Mata pengantinnya itu terpejam dan hampir tak bernafas. Ia pasti menelan terlalu banyak air danau.

"Jae?" Yunho merebahkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong, mencari suara jantung hatinya yang terdengar sangat lemah. Dengan kekuatannya, ia mengurut perut hingga dada Jaejoong. Mencoba mengeluarkan air kotor dari tubuh pengantinnya. "Bertahanlah!"

Yunho mengalirkan kekuatan vampirenya dan menepuk dada berisi Jaejoong sedikit keras, hingga namja cantik itu memuntahkan air dari perutnya.

"Uhhukk..." Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk, vampire tampan yang ada disampingnya menjadi sedikit lega karena ketakutannya tidak akan terjadi.

"Untunglah~" Yunho langsung merengkuh Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang masih terbatuk-batuk itu. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dengan mantel vampire miliknya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan!" Yunho memeluk tubuh gemetar Jaejoong.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong begitu lemah, "Apa Kyu baik-baik saja?"

Yunho segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong dan hidung mancungnya. Hatinya sangat bahagia saat melihat mata indah milik kekasihnya itu kini berbinar-binar lucu.

"Nee~ Changmin sudah menyelamatkannya!" Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk. "Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu, aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia membiarkan Yunho mendekapnya dengan erat. Rasa takut yang sempat dialaminya tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ia tahu, Yunho pasti akan melindunginya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku juga, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu.." Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong lalu diciumnya dengan lembut. Saat Jaejoong mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari bibir Yunho, ia merasa sesuatu yang lengket dan basah mengenai tangannya.

"Yun? Kau terluka?" Jaejoong tercengang saat menyentuh darah yang membasahi bahu kiri kekasihnya. "Darahnya?"

"Hanya luka kecil, Jae~" ucap Yunho sambil membopong Jaejoong. Menggendongnya untuk kembali ke gua. "Ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong membalut luka dilengan kanan Yunho dengan hati-hati. Sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sementara disamping kanannya, vampire tampan bermata musang itu hanya tersenyum sejak tadi. Ia senang melihat wajah cemas Jaejoong sehingga tak mau jauh darinya.

"Masih sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil saja!" Yunho mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. "Tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan baik-baik saja, pengantinku.."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Tak jauh dari sana, ia bisa melihat sosok manis Kyuhyun yang tengah membawa sebilah pedang. Kedua tangan putihnya berusaha memotong kayu berwarna hitam dengan pedang perak miliknya.

"Luruskan tanganmu, ayunkan dan fokuskan pandanganmu ketika akan memotongnya!" Mr Jung memberinya instruksi. "Kau harus bisa menguasai pedang peraknya, Kyu! Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menatap kayu hitam yang ada didepannya. Sambil mempererat cemkraman pada pedangnya, ia menebas objek didepannya dalam sepersekian detik yang mengejutkan.

Prankk~

Kayu hitam itu terbelah. Mr Jung tersenyum, "Bagus, kyu! Kau bisa menebas leher vampire dengan pedang perakmu!"

Jaejoong menatap pedang perak ditangan Kyu. Ada simbol berbentuk segi sembilan disana. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir mengenai kehidupan selanjutnya. Apa yang akan ia alami dan yang terjadi setelah ini? Bagaimana cara ia mati atau justru ia akan hidup kembali setelah kematian menjemputnya?

_'Tapi mati disamping orang yang kucintai, tentu merupakan cara terbaik untuk pergi, bukan?'_

Jaejoong memeluk sebelah tangan Yunho. Ia mengusap kepalanya didada kekasihnya.

_'Tapi aku baru boleh 'pergi' setelah melahirkan keturunan Jung! Jadi itu berarti.. aku masih akan bersamanya, setidaknya.. sampai malam penyatuan kami! Sampai esok malam tiba! Sampai bulan akhirnya bersinar dan menyembunyikan segala kekalutan dan kegelisahan dari gua bawah tanah dimana kami berada..' _pikirnya.

.

.

[Jaejoong pov]

.

Dinegara bagian Korea, yang diselimuti oleh awan pekat dan hujan. Ada kota kecil bernama Maze. Dan disanalah aku berada, lebih tepatnya. Didalam gua yang penuh dengan vampire. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah bisa mengerti jalan takdir yang harus kulalui, tapi asalkan bisa bersama dengannya. Cukup bagiku dan tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

"Jae, bakar dagingnya lebih matang! Kemaren masih ada darahnya," Kyu memberikan sepiring daging domba yang harus aku bakar didalam dapur kecil berdebu. Dapur yang tak pernah dijejakkan vampire karena mereka tidak perlu 'memasak' untuk bisa menyantap daging segar buruan mereka.

Kuambil sebilah kayu dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang api yang menyala. Menambah bahan bakar agar tetap bisa membara. "Makan daging setiap hari, perutku bisa bermasalah kalau begini terus?"

Kupoutkan bibirku saat mengingat betapa susahnya saat harus buang air besar selama beberapa hari ini. Ketika aku berusaha menyakinkan diri bahkan akan ada sayuran atau buah yang bisa kumakan, sebuah suara dari dinding disebelahku membuatku tersadar.

Ada seseorang dibalik dinding berbatu itu. Langkah kaki yang terdengar acak, erangan marah dan deru nafas yang bekejaran membuatku menjauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi.

"Siapa?" seruku padanya, kucoba untuk menggerakkan kakiku meski seluruh tubuhku kini bergetar hebat.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi. Kulihat sosok bertaring dengan bibir yang berdarah-darah. Kulit putihnya tampak semakin pucat, matanya yang kecil kini melirik kearahku.

"Grrr..."

Suara erangan muncul dari bibirnya, kuku-kukunya yang panjang tampak mencabik-cabik daging hewan yang tersebar disekeliling ruangan. Perlahan-lahan, mata merahnya mulai menatapku dengan penuh amarah.

Mataku membelalak lebar saat melihatnya, tanganku bergetar ketika menyadari siapa sosok itu sebenarnya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kukenal. Dia adalah sahabat yang selalu menemaniku selama ini. Sebelum aku tahu jika sosoknya telah tiada. Tapi kini..

"Junsu ah? Kenapa.." aku jatuh berlutut, berusaha untuk berlari dan berteriak. Tapi suaraku tak bisa keluar. Penampilan Junsu menghipnotisku. Junsuku.. sudah menjadi vampire?

Sebelum aku sempat berpikir ulang, taring Junsu sudah menggores dan mencabik diriku.

"Grawwwwwww~"

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Sacrifice #9**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Jaejoong pov]

.

"Siapa?"

Kulihat sosok bertaring dengan bibir yang berdarah-darah. Kulit putihnya tampak semakin pucat, matanya yang kecil kini melirik kearahku.

"Grrr..."

Suara erangan muncul dari bibirnya, kuku-kukunya yang panjang tampak mencabik-cabik daging hewan yang tersebar disekeliling ruangan. Perlahan-lahan, mata merahnya mulai menatapku dengan penuh amarah.

Mataku membelalak lebar saat melihatnya, tanganku bergetar ketika menyadari siapa sosok itu sebenarnya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kukenal. Dia adalah sahabat yang selalu menemaniku selama ini. Sebelum aku tahu jika sosoknya telah tiada. Tapi kini..

"Junsu ah? Kenapa.." aku jatuh berlutut, berusaha untuk berlari dan berteriak. Tapi suaraku tak bisa keluar. Penampilan Junsu menghipnotisku. Junsuku.. sudah menjadi vampire?

Sebelum aku sempat berpikir ulang, taring Junsu sudah menggores dan mencabik diriku. Mencabik dan langsung terpental karena sinar bewarna keemasan yang keluar dari tubuh seseorang yang kini tengah memelukku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae?" Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Aku tak bisa menjawab, aku terlalu tegang.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu pengantinku! Mati kau!" gerakan Yunho sangat cepat, dalam sekejap mata ia sudah mencekik leher Junsu. Berniat mencabut kepalanya dari leher putih milik Junsu. Leher jenjang yang kini berlumur darah.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu, Yunho!" suara lain membuatku terperangah. Yoochun menerobos kerumunan yang mengumpul di pintu dapur, tatapannya mengeras saat melihat keadaanku.

"Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang membawanya ketempat ini!"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Tapi cengkramannya masih tidak mengendur, tetap berada di leher sahabatku. "Kau yang membawanya kesini?"

"Aku menemukannya di hutan! Dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, wajahnya hancur karena cakaran Siwon. Ia sekarat!" Yoochun mencekal tangan Yunho, menariknya lepas agar menjauh dari Junsu. "Aku tak punya cara lain selain menjadikan dirinya.. sebagai salah satu dari kita!"

Yunho menatap wajah Junsu, bibirnya berlumuran darah. Matanya memerah dan wajahnya sangat pucat. "Dia kelahiran baru?"

"Ya! Dan dia belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya! Ia akan menyerang segala yang dilihatnya! Dan sialnya, Jaejoong melihat Junsu lebih dulu sebelum aku sempat mengenalkan dia pada kalian!"

"Dia masih sangat liar, Yoochun! Dia bisa membahayakan Jaejoong dan Kyu!" Yunho berjalan kearahku, membantuku untuk berdiri. "Kau tak bisa membiarkannya ada disini!"

Junsu menggeram, taringnya terlihat saat ia akan menggigit kembali paha rusa yang jatuh disekitar kakinya. "Grawwwwwkk.."

Memakan habis daging merah itu dan mematahkan tulangnya hingga remuk. Ia tak melihat kearah lain, hanya fokus dengan santapannya.

"Aku sudah mencari tempat lain! Tapi dia menjadi sangat liar dan menghancurkan segala yang ada! Dan aku tak mungkin membiarkannya hidup didalam hutan dalam kondisi seperti ini! Ia bisa mati ditangan vampire lain!"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yun! Dia bisa tinggal disini!" pandanganku masih terarah pada Junsu. 'Apa ia tak ingat padaku?'

"Jae, dia sangat berbahaya! Dia mungkin tak bisa melukaimu karena kau adalah pengatinku! Tapi dia bisa melukai Kyu.."

"Aku akan merantainya!" Yoochun memohon, mengelus puncak rambut Junsu yang tengah berjongkok dan mengikir giginya yang mungkin terasa gatal dengan tulang belulang itu.

"Errrrr..." tangan Junsu menyentuh ujung jubah yang dikenakan Yoochun. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan mengusapnya seperti anjing yang meminta belas kasihan majikannya.

"Kenapa dia seperti ini? Apa dia tidak ingat dengan masa lalunya?" aku menatap yoochun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa dia tidak ingat denganku? Aku adalah sahabatnya, Yoochun? Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?"

Yoochun menggeleng, sebelah tangannya memilin-milin rambut Junsu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya! Gigitan vampire selalu memberikan efek yang berbeda! Sebelum aku mengigitnya, kondisinya sudah sangat mengerikan! Mungkin ia mengalami kondisi yang sangat menyakitkan sebelum mati, hingga membuat ingatannya hilang bahkan sebelum aku menjadikan dirinya vampire!"

"Junsu ah.."

Junsu akhirnya mendongak kearahku. Ia mendengar suaraku. Menggeram dengan keras.

"Junsu?"

Bola mata merah itu kini menatapku penuh amarah. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak mengingatku.

_"Jaejoong! Tolong aku! Tolong akuuu..."_

Aku mendengar suara Junsu yang menyebut namaku ketika Siwon akan membunuhnya. Aku mendengar suara ketakutan Junsu didalam handycam yang dibawanya.

_"Hiks.. Jaejooonggg! Arkhhhhh..."_

"Sudah berapa lama ia berteriak? Sampai kapan ia berteriak?" bibirku basah karena air mata yang kini memenuhi wajahku. "Tapi aku tak kunjung datang!"

.

.

.

"Jaejoong, bukankah kita teman dekat?" Junsu bertanya padaku sambil menekan tombol on pada blender diatas meja.

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah teman sekaligus bosku yang sangat cerewet!" aku mencibir kecil sambil mengaduk adonan roti searah jarum jam.

Junsu tersenyum, "Saat kau menerima usulanku untuk pindah ke kota Maze, aku sangat senang! Aku kesepian disini! Tidak ada orang lain yang menyanyangiku selain kau.."

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kau masih punya seorang ibu, Junsu ah! Dia selalu menghubungiku untuk mengetahui kabarmu, aku benar-benar heran.. kenapa kau masih tak mau berbicara dengannya?"

"Dia sudah membuangku! Aku tak pernah menganggapnya ibu, dia lebih memilih Amerika dan laki-laki tua bangka itu daripada putranya!"

"Jangan begitu!"

"Kau.. adalah satu-satunya keluargaku! Aku hanya punya kau.." Junsu menuangkan jusnya kedalam gelas. "Jadi jangan meninggalkan aku lagi! Jangan pindah kekota lain dan tetaplah di Maze! Kota ini memang menyeramkan, tapi membuatku nyaman.."

.

.

.

"Dia sangat berharap aku bisa menolongnya!" kuulurkan tanganku didepannya, meraih sebilah tulang dengan ujung yang sangat runcing. "Berharap agar aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit karena cakar dan taring yang sudah mengoyak tubuhnya!"

Yunho dan yang lainnya tampak tegang, mata mereka tidak lepas dari lengan yang sedang kuulurkan pada Junsu. "Tapi aku tak pernah datang!"

Erangan Junsu terhenti, kedua mata kami kini bertemu. Aku bisa melihat urat-urat kemarahan dari pelipisnya. Urat yang menghitam karena emosi yang hampir meluap.

"Biarkan aku membantumu! Biar aku melepasmu dari rasa haus akan darah.."

Crat~

Lenganku sobek, tulang dengan ujung runcing itu menusuk kulit tanganku hingga darah mengalir deras dan jatuh kelantai goa. Mengalir hingga berhenti tepat dikaki Junsu.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan?" mata Yunho melotot, ia segera menarikku sebelum Junsu, Yoochun, dan vampire gua lain menyerangku. Keadaan menjadi kacau balau, taring-taring mereka tampak menonjol, berharap bisa mencabik sesuatu yang sangat mereka inginkan.

Kyu berusaha menutup darahku dengan kulit rusa yang ada dimeja dapur. Ia mengikatnya dengan kencang, berusaha menjauhkanku dari para vampire yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Aura mereka berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan, cakar mereka hampir membuat tubuh Yunho tercabik karena jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak.

"SILENTT!" Mr Jung merentangkan jubahnya.

"KUBILANG DIAM!" serunya, mendorong semua vampire itu dengan kekuatan yang memancar dari tubuhnya. "Diam atau aku terpaksa menghancurkan gua ini!" serunya saat para vempire itu kembali menyerang tubuh Yunho yang berusaha untuk melindungiku.

"Kyu, bawa Jaejoong ketenda! Bersihkan lukanya!" seru Jung Appa. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sangat emosi saat melihat keadaan ini.

Kyu mengangguk, lalu membawaku kedalam tenda. Sejak itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi disana. Yang kutahu, cahaya merah yang menyilaukan hampir saja membutakan mataku. Cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Jung Appa, sempat membuatku merinding.

.

.

.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Kyu membersihkan luka dilenganku. "Kau bisa membunuh vampire pasanganmu!"

"Maksudmu Yunho?" aku tercengang mendengarnya, "Tapi aku tak bermaksud, Kyu! Aku hanya ingin membebaskan Junsu! Aku sempat melihat matanya, ia tampak tersiksa! Dia sedang kehausan!"

"Vampire kelahiran baru memang selalu haus! Dan kau tak bisa mencegah itu!" Kyu melilitkan perban dilenganku. "Kau harus ingat! Kalau kita ada didalam sarang vampire, Jae! Mereka sudah berusaha untuk menekan keinginan mereka akan darah manusia selama beratus-ratus tahun!"

"Tapi jika kau menunjukkan darahmu dengan sukarela, mereka tak bisa menolaknya! Rasa haus yang berusaha mereka tekan selama ini akan membuncah dan meledak keluar! Mereka akan langsung menyerangmu tanpa sadar!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tersentuh, Kyu?"

"Mereka memang tidak bisa menyentuhmu! Semua vampire tahu itu! Tapi perisai di tubuhmu bisa ditembus dengan tali, sulur, pedang, atau benda-benda lain! Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana sulur tanaman air menjeratmu saat didanau?" Kyu melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Dan aku jamin! Begitu ujung pedang menyentuhmu, kau akan terluka! Begitu tenagamu melemah, perisaimu ikut melemah, Jae!"

Aku membungkam mulutku, shock. "Dan Yunho tak akan membiarkan benda apapun melukaiku! Dia akan melindungiku hingga ia ikut menjadi sasaran vampire yang begitu mengingkanku!"

"Kau akan sah menjadi pengantin Yunho besok malam! Jadi tolong jaga tubuhmu dengan baik.."

"Aku membuat Yunho celaka, Kyu!" aku memeluk Kyu, air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Hampir celaka, Jae! Yunho tidak apa-apa! Dia baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi jika tidak ada Jung Appa, Yunho bisa mati! Dan ini salahku!"

Kyu tersenyum, ia menepuk punggungku, menenangkanku. "Dia tidak akan mati sebelum menitipkan keturunannya ditubuhmu!"

Kulepas pelukanku padanya, dahiku mengkerut saat aku mencoba menelaah ucapannya. "Maksudmu.. Yunho akan mati setelah malam penyatuan kami?"

Kyu terdiam, wajahnya kini mengarah kearah lain.

"Kyu, katakan! Katakan sejujurnya!" aku mengguncang tubuh Kyu, duniaku mendadak berubah gelap. "Katakan apa yang sudah kau 'lihat'? Kau melihat masa depan kami?"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Istirahatlah!" Kyu melepaskan cekalanku ditubuhnya, ia berbalik dan keluar dari dalam tenda. Meninggalkan aku sendiri. Meninggalkan diriku yang masih terdiam karena ucapannya.

.

.

.

[Author pov]

.

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih cepat dari tenda Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah karena membicarakan hal yang belum terjadi padanya. Hal yang dapat membuatnya menyerah untuk hidup.

"Apa benar, Kyu?" suara dibelakang Kyu terdengar getir. Changmin kini menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau ada disini?" kyu jadi salah tingkah. Mendadak ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Aku mau ke dapur! Banyak yang harus kubereskan disana.."

Tapi tangan Changmin sudah menariknya pergi keluar dari dalam gua. Mereka berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Beberapa jamur batu mengakar dibatang utamanya. Menimbulkan bau basah yang tengik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Changmin mengangkat dagu Kyu agar mau menatap mata namja jangkung itu. "Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho hyung? Apa kau melihat kematiannya?"

Kyu terdiam, pandangannya berubah datar.

"Tolong jawab aku!" Changmin menyentuh kedua bahu Kyu dengan tangan dinginnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu! Aku sudah berjanji pada Tuan Besar!"

"Jadi Appa sudah tahu!" tangan Changmin melemas, "Dan ia tak mengijinkan kami untuk ikut mengetahui apa yang kau 'lihat'? Benar begitu?"

"Ini demi kebaikan kalian!"

"Katakan padaku, Kyu!" Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, "Katakan jika setelah malam penyatuan itu.. para vampire akan menyerang kita untuk merebut Jaejoong?"

"Dia akan membunuhnya agar ia tidak bisa melahirkan bayinya! Mereka takut ramalanmu menjadi kenyataan.. takut.. jika bayi yang akan dilahirkan Jaejoong akan mengubah masa depan vampire, akan menghancurkan keluarga kerajaan yang sekarang dan mengambil alih semua ini! Iya,-kan?" Changmin tampak frustasi, "Aku benar-kan, Kyu? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku?"

Changmin menguncang-nguncang tubuh Kyu dengan keras hingga pakaian namja manis itu tampak berantakan. "Benar,-bukan?"

"Kira-kira begitu!" ucapnya dengan dingin.

"Dan kau bilang.. hyungku akan mati dalam pertarungan itu?" Changmin berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi dadanya benar-benar sakit sekarang. "Hyungku akan mati?"

Kyu mengigit bibirnya, "Ya..."

"Dan kau berusaha menyembunyikan semua ini? Kau tidak mengatakan hal sepenting ini padaku?" Changmin merasa marah, "Kau gila! Kau GILA, KYU! Dia hyungku! Dan dia akan mati dalam pertarungan nanti! Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong jika ia tahu hal ini? Dia bisa gila!"

"Itulah kenapa aku tak bisa memberitahunya!"

"Tidak!" Changmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyungku mati!"

Changmin melangkah mundur, uap dingin terus keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak terima!"

"Changmin, jangan bertindak bodoh! Biarkan Jung Appa yang bertindak! Kau bisa menghancurkan rencananya jika kau memberitahu yang lain, Minie~ya!"

"Aku akan mengubahnya!" mata Changmin berubah merah, "Aku akan merubah masa depan yang kau lihat, Kyu!"

Mulut Kyu terbuka, "Minie?"

"Mungkin takdir memang sengaja memberikanmu kekuatan ini!" Changmin menyentuh pipi mulus Kyu dengan jemarinya, "Agar kita bisa mencegah mala petaka ini! Agar kita bisa mencegah kematian Yunho hyung!"

Air mata Kyu menetes.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati!" Changmin menatap mata hitam Kyu dalam-dalam. Dia bisa merasakan cinta yang sangat besar dari pandangan namja dihadapannya itu. Sebelum ia berbuat lebih jauh, Changmin menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Tidak hanya kematian Yunho hyung yang kulihat, Minie~ya.."

Langkah Changmin terhenti. Daun mati yang diinjaknya kini menimbulkan suara gesekan nyaring. "Kau melihat kematian yang lain?" Changmin berbalik, dadanya berdebar-debar. Siapa yang harus menjadi korban lagi kali ini?

"Siapa, Kyu? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku! Aku mohon.."

Bibir namja manis itu bergetar, air matanya menetes hingga membasahi tanah berwarna gelap yang tengah diinjaknya.

"Kau.."

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Sacrifice #10**

YunJae

YAOI, Romance, Vampire Story, etc

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak hanya kematian Yunho hyung yang kulihat, Minie~ya.."

Langkah Changmin terhenti. Daun mati yang diinjaknya kini menimbulkan suara gesekan nyaring. "Kau melihat kematian yang lain?" Changmin berbalik, dadanya berdebar-debar. "Siapa yang harus menjadi korban kali ini? Siapa, Kyu? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku! Aku mohon.."

Bibir namja manis itu bergetar, air matanya menetes hingga membasahi tanah berwarna gelap yang tengah diinjaknya.

"Kau.."

Changmin membeku. Terdiam tanpa sanggup berbicara apa-apa. Tangannya terkepal. Air mata yang sempat dikeluarkannya begitu ia mengetahui tentang kematian hyungnya kini mengering. Tersapu oleh desiran angin malam.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri tanpa suara. Membiarkan hewan-hewan malam menatap kecanggungan tak terperi dari kedua insan disana. Hanya nyayian serangga yang terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan. Memecah kesunyian malam.

"Jadi.." pandangan Changmin mendadak kosong. "Kau melihat kematianku?"

Kyuhyun menengadah kearah Changmin. Dipandangnya wajah seseorang yang telah begitu lama dicintainya itu.

"Ya," bibir Kyuhyun bergetar, "Aku melihat wajah kematianmu. Aku melihat saat vampire-vampire itu mengepung kita, menghancurkan gua ini, memisahkanmu dari yang lain dan menjebakmu seorang diri dalam pertarungan.."

Dada Kyu tersengal, terisak hebat meski suaranya masih terdengar begitu emosi.

"Aku melihatnya Changmin.."

Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, ia meremat dadanya sendiri ketika air matanya jatuh kedalam pekatnya tanah yang ia pijak. "Wajahmu yang kaget ketika salah satu cambuk berapi melukaimu dan beberapa belati menggores tubuhmu. Juga ketika cahaya di kedua mata indahmu mereka ambil dengan kejam. Aku melihatnya. Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku sejak 'penglihatan' itu kudapat?"

Kaki Kyuhyun melemas, membuatnya tak bertenaga dan jatuh berlutut diatas tanah berlumut. Air matanya menggenang tanpa heti. "Aku sudah terbiasa mendapat penglihatan sejak kecil. Tapi baru kali ini aku merasa rapuh dan tidak sanggup meneruskannya. Dadaku seperti akan meledak. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika kau mampu meramal nasib mengenai kematian orang yang paling kau cintai?"

Kyu menggenggam tanah ditangannya, mengais-ngais lumut dibawahnya dan meraung-raung sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. "Aku sakit. Disini sakit. Semua ini sungguh membuatku gila. Dan hanya Tuan Besar yang bisa membantuku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku tak mau kau pergi.."

"Kyu?" Changmin menutup rapat kedua matanya ketika ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Pelukan pertamanya pada namja yang telah menjadi teman sejak mereka masih kecil. "Berhenti, jangan bicara lagi. Aku mengerti. Aku paham kesedihanmu.."

Diusapnya punggung Kyu, mencoba memberinya ketenangan meski keadaan sudah tidak lagi mendukung mereka. Perang besar akan terjadi besok. Darah akan tercecer diseluruh penjuru kota Maze. Perang antar sesama bangsa vampire.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyu.." Changmin mengecup puncak kepala Kyu dengan lembut. "Selama belasan tahun kita bersama. Menghabiskan semua kenangan bersama-sama. Saat aku TK, SMP dan ketika kita masuk SMA yang sama. Semua kulakukan bersama-sama denganmu. Tidak cukupkah kenangan indah itu untukmu?"

Kyu menghentikan isaknya, kedua tangannya yang meremat kedua bahu Changmin kini terlepas. Dipandanginya sosok jangkung dihadapannya dalam-dalam. Ada kehangatan disana. Ada harapan disana.

"Kita sudah lama bersama. Meski aku vampire dan kau keturunan vampire, tapi kita melewati masa-masa indah sewaktu kecil bersama-sama layaknya kehidupan manusia biasa. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho hyung. Sejak kecil, ia sudah dididik Appa untuk menjadi penerusnya. Vampire petarung dan pemimpin keluarga Jung. Kau tahu betapa melelahkannya hidup seperti itu?"

Changmin tesenyum dan menghapus air mata Kyu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tanggung jawabnya lebih besar. Ia sudah mengorbankan dirinya, hidupnya, masa kecilnya untuk menjadi petarung yang hebat dalam dunia vampire. Ia akan menjadi penerus kerajaan vampire dimasa yang akan datang, aku sudah tahu itu bahkan semenjak kami masih kecil! Aura yang dimilikinya berbeda dari aura Appa, Yoochun bahkan auraku.."

Changmin menerawang sesaat, "Ia memiliki jiwa yang tidak dimiliki siapapun. Tangguh, pemberani dan kuat. Mempunyai kakak seperti Yunho hyung membuatku bangga. Ia mengajari banyak hal. Salah satunya.. mengenai pengorbanan.."

Changmin merapihkan poni rambut Kyu, "Kebersamaan yang dimiliki Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong sangat singkat. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu tujuh hari yang lalu. Tapi hubungan dan keterikatan mereka lebih 'kuat' dari baja dan lebih 'dalam' dari samudera. Mereka sudah saling melengkapi. Apakah kau pernah melihat cinta yang 'seperti' mereka sebelumnya?"

Kyu menggeleng. Air matanya kini terhenti. Ia tidak lagi menangis.

"Kalau begitu, inilah saatnya kita berkorban. Tidak hanya aku, tapi juga kau. Kau, Appa, Umma, Yoochun, Thomas dan para vampire yang selama ini mengabdi pada keluarga Jung. Kita semua harus berkorban demi mereka berdua. Demi peperangan esok.."

Changmin menatap rembulan yang kini bersinar diatas kepala mereka. "Jika esok aku harus mati, maka aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku demi kebahagian Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong. Mereka harus selamat. Mereka harus bisa menyelamatkan anak itu dan membesarkannya. Hanya dengan cara itu, masa depan dunia vampire.. akan kembali kemasa yang lebih baik.."

Kyu ikut menatap rembulan yang kini tengah dipandang oleh Changmin.

"Peperangan masih belum terjadi. Kita masih tidak tahu siapa yang akan benar-benar mati. Tapi jika ini adalah hari terakhir dimana aku bisa memandang sinar bulan bersamamu, aku sudah merasa bahagia.." Changmin tersenyum mengenang masa-masa dimana mereka sempat bermusuhan ketika kecil dan saling melemparkan bom kotoran.

"Terimakasih," Kyu ikut tersenyum, "Terimakasih karena telah membuatku merasa hangat. Terimakasih.. terimakasih sudah berada disisiku sampai saat ini. Hingga esok tiba, aku akan selalu bersamu.."

.

.

.

"Jaejoong ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Yunho mencoba memeriksa perban yang dililitkan Kyu untuk meredakan pendarahan dilengannya. Tapi namja cantik itu malah memunggungi Yunho dan tak mau menatapnya.

"Jae, ada apa?" ia mampu merasakan getaran dari ranjang Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tengah menangis? Memang apa yang ia tangisi?

"Aku takut.." serunya,

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Yunhopun duduk diatas ranjang, disamping Jaejoongnya. Ia bisa melihat ada air mata dipipi kekasihnya. "Aku takut.. Yun~ Sangat takut~~"

Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangatnya, menyandarkan punggung Jaejoong pada dada bidangnya. "Apa yang kau takutkan, Jae? Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu?"

"Aa.. aku takut.." Jaejoong terisak, "Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu dimasa depan!"

Senyum diwajah Yunho mengembang, satu-satunya hal yang dirasakannya lucu saat ini. "Kenapa kau takut akan hal yang belum terjadi, Jae?"

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan fokus merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, disebelah Jaejoong. Ia menatap langit-langit tenda dengan mata sipitnya.

"Masa depan adalah rahasia. Meski Kyu mampu meramalkannya, tapi semua itu tergantung pada diri kita masing-masing. Namun jika memang masa depan kita nanti begitu buruk, maka berjanjilah satu hal padaku.."

Yunho menelusuri wajah pengantinnya dengan tatapan yang lembut. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menyelamatkan anak kita. Kau harus melakukannya dengan segala upaya. Dengan seluruh tenagamu.."

"A.. aku.." Jaejoong berusaha menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin terlihat tegar dan tidak rapuh. Tapi ia tidak sanggup.

"Semula, ketika kau menolongku. Aku hanya ingin menitipkannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin memiliki keturunan seperti Appa. Aku ingin mempunya keluarga kecilku sendiri. Hanya dengan aku dan anakku. Aku ingin mengajarkannya banyak hal. Menjadi vampire yang kuat dan bijak.."

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu membantuku melahirkannya. Tidak perduli kau pria atau wanita, begitu benihku mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhmu setelah tujuh hari penandaanku selesai, kau akan mampu mengandung dan melahirkan anakku, Jae. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku ingin kita bersama. Kau, aku dan anak kita."

Jaejoong yang semula berbaring, kini mendudukan dirinya dengan cepat. Ia menyimak ucapan Yunho dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu, apa aku masih harus menjaga anak kita selama mengandung nanti? Menjaga dari para vampire yang akan membunuh kita semua?" Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkannya, "Aku akan hidup dalam pelahiran dan mara bahaya selama sembilan bulan? Itu gila, Yun!?"

"Tidak, kau hanya akan mengandung selama satu minggu, Jae! Kau akan melahirkan dihari kedelapan nanti!"

Air mata Jaejoong menetes lagi, "Dia akan lahir secepat itu?"

Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk Jaejoongnya, "Tapi ketika kau mengandungnya nanti, ia akan banyak memakan tenagamu!"

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong, air matanya juga jatuh mengenai hidung indah pengantinnya. "Kau akan merasa kesakitan karena ia akan menghisap seluruh sari-sari tubuhmu dihari pertama dan kedua.."

Sentuhan bibir Yunho kini mulai menjelajah dikelopak matanya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan kehangatan dari uap nafas Yunho.

"Dia akan membuat tubuhmu panas dingin begitu mencapai hari ketiga dalam perutmu. Ia akan menyerap semua nutrisi tubuhmu dan membuatmu kehabisan tenaga karena semua tulang muda ditubuhnya mulai tumbuh pada hari keempat.."

"Apa akan sangat menyakitkan? Bagaimana jika aku mati ketika mengandungnya?" Tubuh Jaejoong mulai menghangat karena ciuman Yunho pada pipi, hidung dan lehernya, "Aku tidak takut meski ia akan memakan tubuhku atau membuat tubuhku kurus kering, dia adalah anakku, aku akan memberikan segalanya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak sempat lahir kedunia karena aku mati lebih dulu?"

Jaejoong mendesah ketika Yunho membuka kancing yang menutupi dada Jaejoong. Ia mengecup sayang tonjolan berwarna pink didada pengantinnya.

"Ia akan berhenti melukai 'ibunya' begitu kau sudah mencapai batas tenagamu.." Yunho mengecup pusar Jaejoong dan menatap wajah pengantinnya yang sudah merona merah karena sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

"Ia tidak akan membiarkan 'ibu'nya mati karena detak jantungmu adalah nafas bagi kehidupannya. Dunianya. Tapi sayangnya, sari-sari tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa tumbuh dan hidup. Ia tidak punya cara lain, Jae. Vampire pada dasarnya adalah 'penghisap' sari kehidupan. Bahkan ketika ia masih menjadi bakal janin.."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti, aku sudah biasa 'terhisap' oleh Appanya. Tidak masalah jika anaknya juga menghisap sari-sari tubuhku.."

Jaejoong tersenyum, candaannya membuat gairah Yunho bergejolak.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus menunjukkan cara menghisap yang baik pada ummanya malam ini.." Yunho sudah membuka seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong.

Malam ini adalah malam keenam sebelum penandaan esok tiba. Tapi Jaejoong merasa bahwa saat ini seluruh perasaan mereka telah bersatu dan sulit untuk terpisah. Karena dalam diri Yunho ada Jaejoong, dan dalam diri namja cantik itu.. ada sosok pangeran vampire yang telah merebut seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

.

When the mountain no longer has peaks

When river waters no longer run

When time stops, and day and night are no longer parted

I still can't part with you

.

When the sun no longer rises

When the seasons no longer change

I still can't part with you, cannot part with you

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Sacrifice #11

YunJae fanfiction

Romance, Vampire story, etc

.

.

.

Tidur Yoochun gelisah, mimpi buruk tak berhenti menghantui gua bawah tanah dimana dia dan seluruh keluarganya tinggal disini. Sejak kecil dia sudah diasuh oleh pamannya, Mr Jung. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dalam sebuah pertarungan di masa lalu. Ia hanya vampire sebatang kara jika paman dan bibinya tidak memberinya kasih sayang.

Ia tumbuh bersama kedua sepupunya, Yunho dan Changmin. Tapi kini semuanya akan berubah. Nama keluarganya akan binasa jika ia tidak menjaganya. Banyak vampire lain siap memburu kepalanya dan memberikannya pada pihak kerajaan. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Arrwww…" Junsu menggeram, ia menatapnya dengan pandangan mengiba. Namja yang ia temukan didalam hutan itu kini meminta belas kasihannya. Diusapnya perlahan kepala Junsu, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini hari ketigamu menjadi vampire? Apa kau tersiksa?" yoochun mengelus-elus puncak kepala Junsu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa melihat sosok dirinya yang dulu dalam mata namja ini.

"Dulu aku sama sepertimu, kesepian. Hanya ada diriku sendiri didunia ini. Makanya, begitu aku menemukanmu. Aku sangat senang.."

"Errrr…" Junsu membaringkan kepalanya dipaha Yoochun, menikmati sentuhan majikannya.

"Tapi kebersamaan kita kini terancam. Aku tidak tahu, apa esok hari kita masih bisa bersama atau tidak?"

Junsu terlihat bagai peliharaannya yang malang. "Tapi aku janji, aku akan melindungimu. Aku tak akan melibatkanmu dalam pertarungan keluarga kami. Hidupmu masih panjang. Kau harus mencari tempat lain yang lebih aman dan nyaman. Kau harus mencari majikan lain yang mampu merawat dan mendidikmu sebagai vampire yang baik. Kau harus bisa menahan nafsu makanmu ketika menghisap darah. Kau mengerti?"

"Eungg~" Junsu tak bergeming, ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati desiran angin yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela gua.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi malam ini, jauh. Jauh dari daerah bahaya ini. Junsu ah.. ingatlah majikanmu ini ketika kau melihat kuburan kami esok malam. Tolong.. jangan pernah melupakanku.."

.

.

.

Hari terdingin dalam musim gugur sudah hampir berakhir meski wangi daun mint masih menyerebak masuk ke hidung Yunho. Ia tak memungkiri betapa bersemangatnya ia menyambut hari ini. Semua yang dimiliki, semua yang dipunyai kini dipertaruhkan. Ia akan melindungi Jaejoong sekuat tenaganya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukainya. Senjata perang telah diasah, persediaan makanan dan obat-obatan telah disusun sedemikian rupa hingga malam tiba.

"Bagaimana keadaan jaejoong?" Mr Jung bertanya pada putra sulungnya,

"Ia sedang tidur. Nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang berat untuknya, apa yang bisa kubantu appa?"

Jung Appa hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yunho. "Kuatkan saja hatimu. Kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut malam penyatuan kalian. Maaf, tidak ada ranjang dan ratusan lilin, Yun. Hanya ada sebuah kamar berbatu yang tidak memiliki jendela."

Yunho menggeleng, "Kami tidak membutuhkan itu. Kami hanya menginginkan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Aku tidak tahu kapan tubuhku akan melakukan ritual itu, semua tergantung Jaejoong. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berperang tanpa aku. Aku berjanji, begitu aku dan Jaejoong selesai, aku akan membantu kalian!"

"Tidak usah kuatir, anakku. Kami akan memberikanmu waktu yang cukup untuk kalian. Appa sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti kau dan Changmin. Kalian membuatku bahagia. Jika ini adalah akhir bagi keluarga kita, aku dan ummamu tidak pernah menyesalinya."

"Ingatlah satuhal, dengan cara apapun.. pertahankan jaejoong. Hanya dia satu-satunya harapan kita semua.."

Yunho mengangguk, "Nee, appa. Aku akan meminta Seong Han menjaganya.."

.

.

.

Sesuatu telah terjadi pada malam kala itu. Langit biru tua diatas mereka, yang semula bewarna terang dan memancarkan sinar. Kini mendadak gelap setelah mereka menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Mr Jung dan seluruh vampire gua kini bersiap. Mereka telah berjaga didepan pintu. Dihadapannya tampak bala tentara vampire yang siap menyerang. Kawanan vampire pemburu dan pasukannya. Mereka membawa pedang, belati, cambuk berapi, dan gada berduri.

Mereka terdiri dari belasan keluarga vampire pendukung pihak kerajaan. Beberapa adalah para wanita dan pria yang sudah lama berkecimpung dalam pahitnya pertarungan malam.

Saat semua telah saling berhadapan. Yunho merasa waktunya telah tiba. Seraya menggendong tubuh telanjang Jaejoong diatas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari batu marmer merah, ia terus berdoa dalam hati akan keselamatan seluruh keluarganya.

Dalam keremangan cahaya api, ia bisa melihat warna kulit Jaejoong yang sangat indah. Tampak kontras ditengah merahnya marmer yang menjadi alas tubuhnya, menambah kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuh mulus itu.

"Yunn.." Jaejoong mendadak gemetar dan tersengal, seperti disiram air dingin ketika seluruh pakaiannya telah berhasil ditanggalkan Yunho.

Hawa dingin ditubuhnya memuncak, ia sulit untuk bernafas. Rasanya seperti sesuatu telah menyedot energi tubuhnya. Tak ada kehangatan.

"Yunn.." Jaejoong masih tersengal, menatap wajah mungil didepannya. Ia ingin Yunho memeluknya, menghangatkannya. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia menggigil. Dingin. Dingin sekali.

Yunho tersenyum seraya mengusap poni rambut Jaejoong. Ia menatap berkeliling kamar itu. Kamar yang akan menjadi malam penyatuan mereka. Ritual untuk sang pengantin.

Sebuah kamar kecil didalam gua. Dimana seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari batu dengan penyinaran sebuah obor kecil yang menyala kecil. Kadang bergoyang seolah-olah hampir mati.

.

.

.

"Bangsawan Jung, akhirnya kita semua berhadapan dengan kalian sekeluarga.." pangeran kerajaan vampire Lee mendesis aneh. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah keperakan kini menatap tajam pada seluruh keluarga Jung dihadapan mereka. "Apa kalian tahu alasan kami berada disini?"

Tak ada satupun dari Jung family yang menjawabnya. Mereka sudah memasang posisi bertahan. Terdengar gerakan sedikit saja, maka genderangan perang telah siap dibunyikan.

"Ahaa.." pangeran vampire itu menatap sekelilingnya, "Aku tidak melihat putra sulungmu. Dimana dia? Apa dia sedang enak-enakan mendesah bersama pengantinnya? Berbagi cerita cinta didalam sana? Sangat memalukan. Sementara kalian bertarung habis-habisan disini. Sungguh anak yang tidak tahu diri!"

"Jangan bicara buruk mengenai hyungku! Kalian yang tidak tahu diri!" Changmin membawa pedang silver pemberian sang Appa. Ia tidak hanya bertarung dengan taring dan cakarnya, tapi juga pedang yang sudah diberikan sang appa padanya.

"Cih, beraninya kau membentak pangeran kerajaan vampire, Jung Changmin? Kau pikir kepala seluruh keluargamu akan cukup untuk membuat kami mengampunimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta pengampunan kalian. Tahta yang kalian punya adalah hasil pengkhianatan bagi kerajaan vampire. Tidak seharusnya kami menundukan kepala kami pada vampire-vampire keji sepeti kalian.."

"Kau sudah berani bicara, Jung kecil. Apa appamu yang mengajarkannya? Tidakkah keluarga kalian adalah bangsawan? Lalu dimana letak tata karma kalian? Aku adalah pangeran kerajaan, bersikaplah sedikit hormat padaku."

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kalau begitu, terima eksekusi kalian nanti. Selamat bereuni di neraka.."

.

.

.

Bintang dilangit seolah bersembunyi, tanpa cahaya setitikpun. Bulan telah lenyap, menyisakan kemuraman malam yang menakutkan. Kini kedua insan itu telah sama-sama melepaskan pakaian mereka, menyelesaikan segala ritual yang ada. Yang harus dipenuhi.

"Arghh, Yunhoo.. arghh.."

Suara desahan dan erangan nikmat itu terus terdengar saat Yunho memainkan kejantanannya di dalam holesempit sang pengantin, namja cantik yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia terus merancau kenikmatan. Seolah tersihir atas perlakuan Yunho padanya.

"Jaeeh~" Yunho mendesah saat ia menyentakan miliknya, mencoba menelusuri seluruh lipatan dan sudut-sudut lain yang dimiliki pengantinnya. Ia ingin menyibak ruang yang belum terjamah sebelumnya, menguak rahasia didalam tubuh Jaejoong secara bebas dan teratur.

.

.

.

Bunyi cambuk yang saling bertautan, dentang pedang yang saling bertubuk dan pijakan demi pijakan yang terus terdengar mewarnai petarungan sesame vampire. Perang akhirnya dimulai.

Mereka berkelahi dikeliling oleh kegelapan total yang senyap, seakan ada raksasa yang telah menjatuhkan selimut tebal sedingin es diatas tanah pertempuran itu. Membuat mereka bagaikan buta.

"Bugh.." ada sesuatu yang menancap tepat dilengan kanan Changmin. Ia merasakan belati perak itu mengenai tubuhnya. Changmin menoleh kesana kemari, tapi kegelapan terus menekannya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bertarung, pasukan mereka semakin terdesak.

Satu lawan belasan vampire bersenjata. Mampukah mereka mengalahkan para pasukan kerajaan itu?

.

.

.

"Agh.. aghh.." erang Jaejoong, reaksi wajah kenikmatan dan mata terpejamnya memabukan siapapun yang melihatnya. Bibir mungilnya terbuka ketika kejantanan Yunho memadati seluruh ruang sempit yang tidak lagi 'perawan'.

Malam penyatuan telah tiba. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh ingatan, kenangan dan perasaan yang dimiliki Yunho didalam dirinya. Mereka telah bersatu. Tak hanya raga, tapi juga jiwa mereka. Panas tubuh jaejoong mengalir dan mengisi nadi-nadi Yunho.

.

.

.

Malam mendadak terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, desah pepohonan telah mereda.

Pasukan kerajaan itu sama-sama memiliki satu tujuan, menghabiskan seluruh anggota keluarga Jung terutama kedua putra mereka. Maka, bukan tidak mungkin Changmin menjadi sasaran utama mereka dalam peperangan malam ini. Begitu mereka merasa melemah, barulah para anggota khusus kerajaan menyerang kedalam gua. Bertugas menghabisi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Suara Kyu yang ketakutan terdengar dibelakangnya, membuat Changmin tidak mampu mengkonstrasikan pikirannya.

"Hah.. hah.." nafasnya tercekat, dadanya tersengal. Sudah berapa banyak darah yang terus mengalir. Membasahi tanah dibawah mereka.

.

.

.

"Nggh.. ngh.." Jaejoong menggeliyat dan bergerak-gerak saat aliran seperti listrik menyengat tubuhnya. Benang emas yang mucul dari ujung kejantanan Yunho telah masuk kedalam holenya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saattitik kenikmatannya terus tertusuk oleh kejantanan besar namja diatasnya.

Sentuhan dan dorongan kenikamatan Yunho merasuki Jaejoong.

**Slab. Slab**

.

.

.

Changmin berdiri diam, ia mengarahkan matanya yang gelap, nyaris buta, kekanan dan kekiri. Dinginnya begitu menusuk sehingga tubuhnya gemetar, merinding, bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Ia memandang sekelilingnya tanpa bisa melihat apapun.

Changmin meronta ketika belasan vampire menyerangnya, ia merasakan bahunya tertusuk lagi. Ujung rantai besi seorang vampire menghantam sisi kepalanya, membuatnya jatuh berguling-guling.

"Changminn!" Jung Appa mencoba menahan serangan kedua yang dilancarkan kepada putranya. Ditatapnya Changmin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Changmin mencoba berdiri, kepalanya terasa panas, sesuatu bergelayut dan menutupi pendengarannya. Ia bisa melihat cahaya putih kecil bertebaran, saling beradu dan saling menyerang satu sama lainnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar. Terlalu sunyi. Terlalu sepi.

.

.

.

Deru nafas Jaejoong tidak teratur, ia mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya ketika kejantanan Yunho terus menyapu dan keluar masuk bibir rektum miliknya. Keras dan memabukkan.

Tubuh indah Jaejoong mengejang, kejantanan mungilnya yang semula bergerak-gerak liar diatas perut Yunho kini membesar dan berkedut. Dengan erangan keras, kejantanannya akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya tanpa sentuhan tangan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Appa?" Changmin menyentuh telinganya, sesuatu mengalir deras dari sana. Sesuatu berwarna merah kental mengalir hingga membasahi lehernya.

"Changmin?" kedua mata Jung Appa berkaca-kaca saat melihat darah putranya. "Kau terluka?"

Changmin tidak bisa menangkap apa yang diucapkan sang appa. Ia tidak bisa mendengar satu suarapun. Saat sang Appa mencoba memapah tubuh putranya, lima vampire sudah menyerang mereka dan membuat tubuh keduanya terhempas keras ditanah.

"Yeobo?" Mrs Jung menangkis serangan dan menancapkan ujung kukunya dalam perut lawannya. Darah tersebar dimana-mana.

Kyu membantu Changmin berdiri, ia melihat wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan. Matanya berair. Sementara mereka semua merayap bangun, meraba-raba dengan panik dalam kegelapan malam. Beberapa vampire mulai masuk, menelusup kedalam gua. Ketempat penyatuan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Air mata mengalir dari mata musang Yunho karena meski tubuh dan hatinya tertuju pada Jaejoong. Tapi pendengarannya mampu merekam semua bunyi dalam pertarungan diluar gua. Ia tahu bagaimana Appa, adik dan seluruh keluarganya mempertaruhkan nyawanya menjaga pintu masuk gua dengan seluruh jiwanya.

"Kau menangis?" jaejoong menghapus air mata dari wajah kekasihnya. "Kau vampire yang mampu mendengar suara meski dalam beratus-ratus meter jaraknya. Kau pasti bisa mendengar semua yang terjadi didepan sana.."

Lengan kuat Yunho segera memeluk tubuh telanjang namja dibawahnya itu. Kemudian mengecupi wajah berpeluh Jaejoong, "Mereka telah berkorban, aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan Changmin dan tangisan Kyu. Juga deru nafas Appa yang hampir mencapai batasnya."

"Mereka kelelahan Jae.."

.

.

.

"Tidak!" Yoochun terhuyung, "KEMBALI! LAWAN AKU!" serunya.

Terdengar jeritan mengerikan dan langkah-langkah mereka terhenti. Kawanan vampire itu berbalik dan melucutkan cambuk mereka. Sambil menyeringai puas, ia menghadap kearah Yoochun.

"Kau akan mati, Jung Yoochun! Malam ini ajalmu akan tiba!"

Terdengar tawa mereka yang nyaring, melengking dan memuakan. Jari-jari Yoochun begitu dingin ketika mereka saling melompat dari dahan pohon satu kedahan pohon yang lain, mencakar dan mengoreskan kuku-kuku mereka.

.

.

.

"Fokuslah Yun, hanya dengan cara itu kau mampu menjadikanku milikmu sepenuhnya. Hanya dengan cara itu kau akan mampu mengalirkan benih-benih cintamu padaku. Kau harus menutup telingamu. Dengarkan saja deru nafasku, dengarkan saja detak jantungku, maka dengan itu.. ritual kita akan segera selesai.."

Jaejoong mencium kening Yunho sekali lagi, entah sejak kapan ia mampu merasakan getaran-getaran memabukkan setiap memeluk kekasihnya,

"Kau adalah milikku Jae. Kau adalah jiwaku. Nyawaku." Bisik Yunho ditelinganya,

"Kalau begitu.. milikilah aku malam ini.."

.

.

.

If love were a whisper

What could I give you to speak?

Maybe you're out of my reach

.

I can't let you go, I can't let you go

You're part of my soul

You're all that I know..

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Sacrifice #12

YunJae fanfiction

Romance, Vampire story, etc

.

.

.

Lama Jaejoong menatap sosok diatasnya, menerima semua aliran panas yang ia rasakan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kejantanan Yunho tengah menyalurkan benihnya kedalam tubuh sang pengantin. Memberikannya kehidupan yang lain.

Jaejoong menekuk rapat tubuhnya dibawah pelukan Yunho, malam itu sangat dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil hingga hampir membeku.

"Apa ini karena penyatuan kami?" pikirnya, lalu merasakan gerakan Yunho yang semakin lama semakin melambat ketika kejantanannya menghantam titik-titik ternikmat dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasakan gerakan itu kini terhenti.

"Jae, aku melakukannya. Kita melakukannya. Aku sudah menyerap semua hawa dinginmu dan mengalirkannya padanya. Ia hidup. Ia kini hidup. Kau akan menjadi umma. Lihat, ia ada dalam perutmu sekarang.."

Yunho menyentuh perut pengantinnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, ia merasa penuh. Penuh dan dingin.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi dan bergegas mengenakan pakainnya. "Jae, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus segera pergi.."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Dengan nafas tersengal,ia mencoba menahan tangan Yunho saat dilihatnya sang kekasih bersiap untuk meninggalkannya.

"Keluargaku membutuhkanku, Jae.."

Jaejoong tetap menggeleng. Ia merasa sangat berat untuk melepaskan Yunho. Ia tahu, sesuatu akan terjadi setelah ini. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Seu Han. Dia akan mengantarkanmu melewati hutan ini. Menjauh dari kota dan pergi dari sini sebelum pagi tiba. Kau akan hidup. Hidup bersama dengan anak kita.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu. Tidak mau.."

Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong sekali lagi dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku harus menolong keluargaku. Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika aku tidak menolong mereka. Apa kau ingin aku menyesal selamanya?"

Jaejoong menangis, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, relakan aku pergi. Seu Han akan membawamu keluar dari kota ini. Ia akan menjagamu. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Diciumnya kening Jaejoong dan dielusnya perut sang pengantin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ia sudah hadir dalam kehidupan kita. Aku bisa merasakannya. Ia akan tumbuh dalam perutmu. Kau harus bersabar dan menjaganya. Ingatlah, aku mencintai kalian berdua.."

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong setelah mengecupnya sebentar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Selamanya.."

Jaejoong menangis keras sebelum akhirnya digendong oleh Seu Hyun, tetua vampire gua yang bertugas membawanya keluar dari tempat ini. Sesuai rencana mereka.

.

.

.

Malam semakin pekat, kegelapan mulai berubah menjadi teriakan yang mengerikan. Cahaya terus berkelebat, menembus kekelaman.

Wajah Mr Jung dan yang lain terasa kaku dan dingin. Darah tak berhenti mengalir dari mulutnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sakit hingga air matanya mengalir tanpa henti.

Sosok putera terkecilnya kini terpejam, kedua kakinya kini mati rasa. Ia tuli, tak bisa mendengarkan apapun. Bahkan gemuruh arus udara ditelinganya tak juga bisa ia dengar lagi.

"Puteraku.." Mr Jung menyeka darah yang mengalir dari dada puteranya. Belati itu tepat menancap di dada kanan Changmin ketika ia berusaha menyelamatkan appanya.

"App.. paa.." Changmin tidak berkedip, matanya terbuka. Ia merasa dingin terus merasuk ditubuhnya.

"Tidak, jangan pergi.." Mr Jung menangis. Diciumnya kening Changmin sambil terus membisikan mantera-mentera pelindung. Namun tubuhnya sendiri terlalu lelah, ia tidak bisa mengalirkan tenaganya pada aegya.

.

.

.

"Kesini, tuan.." Seu Han menunjukan jalanan gelap didalam gua, hampir sampai menuju pintu rahasia dibalik gua. "Jalanan ini menuju hutan medalion. Kita akan lari dari sana setelah menemuakan jalan raya.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendekap tubuhnya yang kedinginan sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sedikit lagi kita keluar.." Seu Han mengedepankan obor ditangannya untuk mempertajam pemandangan dihadapannya. Namun sosok tinggi nan dingin tiba-tiba menghadang jalan mereka. Choi Siwon, namja yang sejak lama mengincar Jung jaejoong kini ada dihadapan namja cantik itu.

"Aku sengaja menunggu kesempatan ini untuk mencabik dan merobek-robek perutmu dengan cakarku, Jung Jaejoong!" Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menangkap sisa-sisa ketakutan dalam mata Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin sekali menghisap kehidupan dari tubuhmu dengan taringku yang panjang dan berkilat! Juga mengambil bibit yang baru saja ditanamkan Yunho didalam tubuhmu lalu memperlihatkan didepan keluarga Jung.."

Siwon berdecak lama, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada. Dendamnya pada keluarga Jung akan terbalas kali ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang Jung lain tumbuh dalam perut Jaejoong. Ia akan menghancurkan dan menghambil bibit itu langsung dari perut namja cantik itu. Merobeknya seperti daging yang terpisah dengan tulang. Ia ingin melihat cahaya menghilang dari kedua matanya yang indah. Karena begitu penandaan selesai, segel ditubuh Jaejoong juga ikut menghilang.

"Dengan menghancurkanmu, aku akan bisa menghancurkan semua anggota keluarga Jung. Aku akan memperlihatkan pada mereka, betapa sia-sianya usaha yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini.."

"Tidak.." jaejoong memeluk perutnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya diambil setelah Yunho memberikannya padanya. Ia akan menjaganya sekuat tenaga.

Seu Han segera mencabut pedangnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, "Tuan Jaejoong, cepat lari. Biar aku yang menghadapinya disini.."

"Tapi.."

"Cepatlah Tuan! Aku akan menahannya sebisaku, larilah yang cepat. Jangan menoleh.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera berlari saat Seu Hyun menerjang Siwon dan memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerobos pintu keluar satu-satunya didepan sana. Hutan Medalion yang kering dan menghitam kini membentang didepannya.

"Aku harus cepat.. harus cepat.."

Jaejoong berlari tanpa henti. Saat matanya menyapu seisi hutan itu, ia mendengar jeritan Seu Han yang menyanyat hati.

"Arkhhhhhhhhhhhh.."

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir dengan deras. Mereka semua telah berkorban dibelakangnya. Tapi ia harus tetap berlari sekuat tenaga, menjauhi pertempuran. Ia tak sadar menginjak batu yang licin hingga terpeleset dan membuat betisnya tergores cukup dalam. Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk mengerang. Ia harus menahan kesakitannya sampai ia aman. Setidaknya menjauh dari pertempuran. menjauh dari Choi Siwon.

"Apakah mereka mengejar?" pikirnya. Ia berusaha berlari, bisakah ia mencapai jalan raya sebelum mereka menangkapnya? Jaejoong bernapas susah payah hingga wajahnya merah padam.

Begitu sampai dijalanan beraspal, ia bisa merasakan batas-batas tenaganya. Jaejoong melemah hingga tak sadar jika tubuhnya telah ambruk. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut, kepalanya memberat dan kegelapan akhirnya datang lebih awal. Jaejoong pingsan, terkapar diatas jalanan mobil diperbatasan hutan Medalion.

.

.

.

Yunho mendongak, menatap keluarganya yang masih bertarung mati-matian demi dirinya dan Jaejoong. Ia segera menarik Yoochun yang hampir saja terkena cambukan perak dari Go Wo Yong.

"Yunho.. hah.. ha.. kau disini?" Yoochun menyentuh bahunya yang terluka, "Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Ia sudah dibawa Seu Han," Yunho menatap berkeliling. Kyu masih bertahan dengan pedangnya meski ia terluka. Ia dan ummanya bertarung bersama-sama, tampak sedang melindungi dua orang yang terbaring direrumputan. Appa dan..

"Changmin?" Yunho segera berlari dan menyentuh luka tusukan didada sang adik. Ia bisa melihat belati perak panjang menembus dadanya.

"Bertahanlah.." Yunho menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari mata adiknya, "Aku mohon.."

Changmin terdiam, ia tidak bergeming selain meneteskan air matanya memandang Yunho. Nafasnya memberat, jemarinya bergetar saat menyentuh tangan kakaknya.

"Ia tidak bisa mendengar, Yunho. Telinganya terluka.." Jung Appa kini memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya. Membuat kecemasan Yunho betambah,

"Appa?"

"Bawa adikmu pergi, Yunho. Letakan ia ditempat yang aman!" Mr Jung tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan perangnya dengan pedang yang ia miliki.

Ditatapnya wajah Changmin yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, "Bertahanlah, kau anak yang kuat. Hyung tidak ingin kau pergi.."

"Hyung?" suaranya tertahan, hampir berbisik. Lalu perlahan-lahan menutup kedua matanya. Sinar matanya telah meredup, ia dibawa pergi oleh kegelapan.

"Aku mohon.. tetaplah bertahan. Kau adalah adikku satu-satunya.." Yunho terisak, ia menggendong Changmin dipunggungnya dan menarik pedang yang ia bawa dari sarungnya. "Jangan tinggalkan kakakmu ini. Belum saatnya, Changmin.."

Yunho menebas cambuk yang akan menghantamnya dengan pedang silvernya. Ia berusaha membawa Changmin keluar dari pertempuran. "Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman lebih dulu. Aku.. Urgh~"

Sesuatu mengenai kakinya. Sebuah panah.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit saat ujung panah itu menembus betisnya.

"Yunho, ummamu.." Yoochun berteriak dari seberang danau white lake. Membuat Yunho berbalik dan menatap sang pangeran vampire yang kini berjalan kesisi ummanya. Siap melemparkan mata panah pada yeoja cantik itu.

"Tidak!" sambil menggendong Changmin dipunggung belakangnya, ia melemparkan pedangnya menembus punggung belakang sang pangeran. Namun tepat bersamaan dengan menancapnya dua panah yang lain pada dada kiri dan perutnya.

"Arkhh..."

Mata Jung Appa membelalak lebar saat melihat kedua tubuh puteranya tergeletak. Jatuh direrumputan yang basah dan bersimbah dengan darah.

"Yunhoooo!?"

.

.

.

"YUNHOOOO?" Jaejoong berteriak saat ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangankan semua pemandangan menyilaukan dalam tidurnya. Kini kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, ia menekan ibu jarinya pada pelipisnya sebelum akhirnya melihat dua pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Siapa kalian?" Jaejoong terbangun sebelum mengerang sakit pada kaki kanannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat. Kami adalah orang yang menemukanmu pingsan dijalan. Karena tidak tahu harus membawamu kemana, maka kami memutuskan untuk membawamu kerumah kami." Salah seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil tersenyum padanya.

"Namaku Jiyong, Choi Jiyong. Dan ini suamiku, Choi Seung Hyun. Kami adalah _gardener_ yang hidup ditengah hutan eak dipinggiran Moonlight City.

"Moonlight city? Sejauh itu aku sekarang?" Jaejoong tercengang kaget, dibutuhkan waktu lebih dari enam jam untuk bisa sampai di kota Maze. Itu berarti.. pertarungan telah selesai?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Jung Appa? Jung Umma? Kyu? Changmin? Yoochun? Bagaimana dengan mereka?

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Ini sudah tengah hari sejak kau pingsan kemaren malem.." Jiyong mengulurkan tangannya pada jaejoong. "Tidak perlu takut, kami sudah tahu apa yang sedang kau hindari dihutan Medalion itu?"

Jaejoong tersentak, "Apa maksud kalian?"

Jiyong dan Seung Hyun tersenyum lalu saling memandang satu sama lain, "Diluar sana, kabar burung telah disebarkan keseluruh penjuru negeri. Tentang penyerangan keluarga Jung oleh pihak kerajaan. Juga tentang ramalan akan masa depan oleh seorang keturunan vampire. Apa benar dugaan kami, kalau kau berhubungan dengan keluarga Jung?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, takut. "Kalian bisa tahu, berarti kalian juga vampire bukan? Jika memang kalian berdua bermarga Choi, apa kalian juga bersaudara dengan Choi Siwon?"

Senyum Seung Hyun memudar, "Ia adalah kakakku.."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyantap semua masakan Jiyong dengan lahap. Tidak seperti vampire-vampire lainnya. Jiyong dan Seung Hyun memasak makanan seperti manusia lainnya. Rumah mereka juga terlihat sederhana, tak ada unsur vampire sedikitpun didalamnya.

"Keluarga Choi selalu mementingkan derajat dan kehormatan. Sementara keluargaku bukanlah berasal kalangan bangsawan" Jiyong memulai ceritanya sambil menemani Jaejoong makan,

"Aku dan Seung Hyun adalah teman bermain di sekolah dasar. Kami bersama hingga masuk SMA. Waktu usia kami meranjak lima belas tahun, aku dan Seung Hyun memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Namun tak disangka, keluarga Choi melarang dan mengancam akan menghancurkan keluargaku jika kami tetap bersama."

Jiyong terdiam sesaat, lalu memandang suaminya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Waktu itu kami tidak terlalu ambil pusing, tapi beberapa minggu setelahnya.. kakak Seung Hyun yang bernama Choi Siwon ditugaskan keluarganya untuk menghabisi keluargaku. Hanya aku yang selamat dari pembunuhan itu karena Seung hyun membawaku lari lebih dulu.."

Jiyong menatap perut Jaejoong, seolah menelitinya baik-baik.

"Apa kau sedang hamil? Apa kau adalah namja yang dicari oleh pihak kerajaan seperti kabar burung yang beredar itu? kaulah.. namja yang akan melahirkan bayi vampire yang mampu menggulingkan tahta kerajaan seperti ramalan?"

Jaejoong menunduk sedih, "Kyu mengatakan itu padaku, aku sendiri tidak tahu.. apa itu memang benar atau tidak.."

Jiyong tampak shock dan menutup mulutnya, "Jika benar kau adalah orang yang dimaksud, tentu kami akan menjagamu dan anak yang kau kandung sampai kau melahirkannya nanti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semua yang menjadi musuh keluarga kerajaan berarti adalah teman kami, keluarga kami. Kau tidak perlu takut pada kami, Jae.."

Jaejoong mulai menangis lagi, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho dan keluarga Jung yang lain.

"Hutan ini adalah hutan larangan bagi para vampire. Aku dan Seung Hyun memaksa untuk tinggal ditempat ini karena kami sama sepertimu. Lari dari buruan keluarga kejam itu. Tidak semua vampire kuat dengan bau yang ditimbulkan pohon eak. Tapi karena tidak ada lagi tempat yang aman buat kami, kami terpaksa beradaptasi dan mencoba hidup seperti manusia agar tidak ada yang curiga. Merubah diri menjadi manusia biasa dan melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bangsa kami, bangsa vampire.."

"Kami mencoba.. Terus mencoba.. agar bisa bersikap layaknya manusia meski membutuhkan waktu belasan tahun. Semua ini karena pelarian gila ini . Pelarian tanpa henti yang tak kunjung berakhir..."

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dalam pertarungan kemaren? Jaejoong terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa dia terluka? Kenapa Jiyong dan Seung Hyun tidak mendengar kabar sedikitpun ketika mereka mencoba belanja dipinggir kota. Apa pihak kerajaan sengaja menutupinya?

Jaejoong tidak berbicara banyak selain mendengarkan cerita Jiyong dan Seung Hyun. Ia sudah cukup merepotkan kedua orang itu. Kini ia hanya bisa memikirkan mereka seorang diri. Memikirkannya sampai ia kembali jatuh tertidur. Ia lelah menangis. Ia lelah menjerit. Ia bahkan lupa jika beberapa menit kemudian, ia akan mulai merasakan efek dari kehamilannya. Jaejoong baru sadar, ini adalah hari pertamanya ia mengandung.

Dan rasa sakit itu mulai merasuk kedalam dirinya. Ia mulai menyadari dampak perubahan dari tubuhnya. Kulitnya memucat, lalu menyusut perlahan-lahan. Ditatapnya cermin didalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang tidak seperti Jaejoong yang biasanya.

Saking cemasnya memikirkan Yunho, ia lupa.. jika sang anak sedang menjalani masa pertumbuhannya. Ia akan menyerap semua sari yang ada ditubuh ummanya. Menyerap dan merebut segala yang Jaejoong miliki sampai tidak berbekas. Seperti saat ini..

Sang anak.. telah mengambil kecantikan dari wajahnya. Ia kini.. tampak seperti kakek-kakek tua yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Sacrifice #13

YunJae fanfiction

Romance, Vampire story, etc

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, membawa setitik kisah pahit bagi Jaejoong karena tak satupun kabar yang bisa ia terima dari rumah kayu mungil ini.

Jaejoong lelah. Jaejoong sedih. Ia tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?

Apa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencarinya? Lalu, apa ia akan terus hidup seperti ini?

_Yunho, kau dimana? Ini sudah hari ketiga dimana aku mengandung anak kita. Tapi masih belum ada kabar tentangmu sampai sekarang. Apa sat ini kau sedang mencariku?_

Tangan Jaejoong menari-nari diatas kertas, menuliskan perasaan yang selama ini dirasakannya. Menuangkannya seolah-olah Yunho bisa mendengarnya.

_Yun, kali ini aku kehilangan indera perasaku. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa ketika aku makan. _

Air mata Jaejoong menetes setetes demi setetes, membasahi perkamen yang tengah diisinya baris demi baris.

_Kata Seung Hyun dan Jiyong, aku akan kehilangan seluruh inderaku perlahan demi perlahan sampai anak kita lahir. Mungkin ini adalah efek dari mengandung anak vampire yang memiliki kekuatan besar dengan mengambil semua hal yang dimiliki ummanya._

_Yun, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa Tuhan masih tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bertemu?Apa karena Ia tidak ingin agar kau melihat sosokku yang seperti ini?_

Jaejoong memandang jendela di kamarnya, ia bisa mendengar suara burung yang tengah bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya. Terbang dari pohon eak yang satu ke pohon eak yang lain.

_Yun, dihari pertamku. Aku kehilangan kecantikanku._

Jaejoong kembali meneruskan tulisannya.

_Wajahku mengeriput. Tidak lagi menarik seperti saat kau melihatku pertama kali._

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang sudah menonjol penuh sayang.

_Anak kita menghisap seluruh sari-sari tubuhku, termasuk masa mudaku. Kulitku menua perlahan-lahan, lenganku tampak seperti tulang belulang belaka. Arkh, kurasa ia mendengar perkataanku ini. Ia menendang perutku keras sekali._

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sesaat, menetralisir sakit diperutnya. Lalu tersenyum dan kembali mengelus perutnya penuh sayang.

_Sepertinya anak kita tidak ingin dibicarakan oleh ibunya yang pengadu. Hihihi.._

_Yun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, juga anggota keluarga yang lain. Kita berpisah setelah malam penyatuan dan tak pernah tahu kabar apapun sejak saat itu._

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat, setitik air mata kembali mengalir dari pipinya.

_Bagaimana kabar Changmin? Kyu? Yoochun? Junsu? Appa dan Umma? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?_

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya menulis. Lalu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah untuk mendekati kaca jendela dilantai dua itu. Rumah kayu keluarga Choi sangat unik, ia bisa melihat hamparan bunga yang sedang mengalami masa-masa dorman dari atas sana. Kebun-kebun berpetak yang tidak lagi tumbuh karena musim dingin telah datang untuk pertama kalinya.

_Entah kenapa aku merasa ingatanku semakin mengabur? Kurasa aku telah melupakan banyak hal. Otakku menyusut, aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi masa laluku. Aku tidak ingat dimana aku tinggal saat kecil atau kenapa aku tidak memiliki keluarga di kota ini. Tiba-tiba saja begitu. Sangat cepat. Aku hanya tahu, begitu aku terbangun dihari kedua aku mengandungnya, banyak hal yang telah terlupakan._

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menarik kursi dan menempatkannya disisi jendela. Agar ia bisa melihat salju yang perlahan-lahan turun dari langit diatas sana. Salju pertama mereka.

_Kurasa, anak kita juga telah mengambil beberapa memoriku. Ia menyerap sari-sari ingatanku. Kenanganku. Kau benar, vampire memang seorang penghisap yang kejam. Ia menghisap banyak hal. Tidak hanya tubuhku, bahkan jiwaku. _

Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka jendela kamarnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba mengambil beberapa butir salju yang jatuh diatas tangannya yang keriput. Tak berdaging.

_Tapi ia menyisakan banyak hal penting, Yun. Semua tentang kau dan keluarga kita masih terekam baik di kepalaku. Apa kau ingat tentang pertemuan tak sengaja kita saat itu? Kau tiba-tiba jatuh dan memeluk dadaku, membuatku berpikir kalau saat itu kesucianku akan terampas._

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar,

_Kurasa ia tidak ingin aku melupakan appanya. Dan aku bersyukur ia tidak menyerap ingatanku tentangmu sedikitpun._

Jaejoong mengambil minuman yang sudah disediakan Jiyong untuknya dan menyerutupnya sedikit. Padahal ia bisa melihat lemon ada didalam secangkir teh yang diminumnya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

_Aku tidak takut, Yun. Meski esok aku akan kehilangan penglihatanku, sentuhanku, penciumanku dan tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan berjalan juga tidak bisa, asal anak ini selamat. Aku tidak gentar atau takut sama sekali._

Jaejoong menaikan sedikit bajunya dan melihat perutnya yang terlihat seperti orang yang sudah mengandung selama empat bulan meski ini adalah hari ketiganya berada dalam perut Jaejoong.

_Aku bisa merasakannya, ia sangat aktif. Berputar-putar didalam sana. Seolah sedang mempertimbangkan akan memakan organ-organ tubuhku atau tidak. _

Jaejoong mengambil butiran salju ditangannya dan meletakan tangannya yang dingin diatas perutnya.

_Nak, kau bisa merasakannya. Ini salju pertamamu._

Jaejoong segera merasakan pergolakan yang hebat dan membuat kakinya melemas. Ia mencengkram sisi jendela untuk menahan rasa sakit seolah 'saeng aegya' tengah menyerap sisa-sisa daging dan darah dingin mengalir dari pelipis Jaejoong.

_Jangan takut sayang, umma hanya ingin kau merasakan salju pertamamu. Juga salju pertama bagi umma karena memiliki kau dan Yunho dalam hidup umma._

Jaejoong mulai merasa sangat lelah. Iapun melipat kedua tangannya dijendela dan merabahkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya. Lalu tertidur sambil merasakan dinginnya salju yang semakin lama semakin menutupi sisi luar rumah mereka. Membuat segala hal menjadi putih.

_Yun, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah datang dan temukan kami. Aku mohon.._

.

.

.

Malam itu Jaejoong kembali berteriak dan menjerit, sang anak kembali menyerap darah dari dalam tubuhnya, mengoyak daging-daging tubuhnya dari dalam.

"Jae, bertahanlah. Malam ini adalah malam keempatmu mengandungnya. Ia sedang tumbuh didalam sana. Berjuanglah." Jiyong terus memberi semangat padanya, ia bisa merasakan sakitnya menjadi Jaejoong hanya dengan melihat air mata dan jerit kesakitan namja cantik itu diatas ranjangnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong mengurus, seluruh kulitnya mengeriput. Ia bagai kakek-kakek berusia seratus tahun. Rambutnya perlahan-lahan mulai memutih. Satu demi satu.

"Arkhhhh.." Jaejoong menjerit semakin keras, ia merasa tercabik-cabik dari dalam. Seperti ada luka yang menganga lebar diperutnya. Merobek jantungnya, menghancurkan paru-parunya. Air mata Jaejoong mengalir dengan deras, tubuhnya melengkung, kepalanya mendongak. Ia merasa akan meledak kapan saja.

"Ji yong ahhh.." deru nafas Jaejoong melemah, matanya terpejam. Bibirnya penuh bercak darah karena ia terus menggigit bibirnya tanpa henti.

Jiyong dan Seung Hyun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa menangis menatap namja didepannya. Air mata mereka mengalir melihat betapa menyakitkannya mengandung bayi vampire yang kelak akan menjadi 'Orang Besar' dan akan mengubah sejarah kerajaan vampire di masa depan.

"Jae, bertahanlah. Demi anakmu. Demi dirimu.." Jiyong meremat kangan kurus Jaejoong yang hanya tersisa selmbar kulit tipis yang sudah mengkerut. "Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, matanya memerah seperti darah. "Akk.. akuh.. tidak kuat lagi.."

Setetes air mata darah mengalir dari bola mata Jaejoong. Membuat Jiyong dan Seung Hyun terkaget-kaget, mereka seolah mendapat serangan jantung menyaksikan betapa mengerikannya apa yang dialami Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ak.. akku.." darah terus mengalir dari matanya, isaknya terdengar tanpa henti. "Tidak bisa melihat lagi.."

.

.

.

Salju memenuhi jendela sekarang. Jiyong baru sadar bahwa lututnya basah saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan belanjanya di pinggiran kota Moonlight. Jarak dari rumahnya kepasar cukup jauh. Membutuhkan dua jam perjalanan dengan berkendara. Rumahnya berada didalam hutan eak yang bau dan jarang disukai oleh vampire. Sulit untuk menemukan para vampire dihutan ini. Satu-satunya hutan yang tidak ingin didatangi oleh makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah itu.

Jiyong turun dari mobil tuanya yang bobrok dan bersusah payah melewati salju yang sudah menutupi pintu rumah kayunya. Ia bisa mencium aroma masakan Seung hyun dari sana.

"Kau sudah selesai masak?" Jiyong meletakan barang-barang belanjaan yang ia beli diatas meja. Stok sayuran dan bahan-bahan makanan mereka kembali terisi. "Dimana Jaejoong? Apa ia sudah makan?"

Seung hyun menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk-aduk supnya, "Ia sedang menulis surat seperti biasanya.."

Ucapan Seung hyun membuat Jiyong tercengang kaget dan menjatuhkan kantong buah-buahan yang dipeluknya.

.

.

.

_Hallo, Yunho? Apa kabarmu hari ini?_

Jaejoong berusaha menuliskan dan mengira-ngira dimana ia harus meletakan ujung puplennya diatas secarik perkamen tuanya yang baru. Entah sudah berapa gulung perkamen yang sudah dimiliknya dan semua itu berisi surat-surat untuk Yunho.

_Ini hari keempat aku mengandungnya.._

Jaejoong terbatuk sedikit dan sepercik darah mengalir, mengenai perkamennya.

_Malam tadi aku kembali 'bertarung' dengan kesakitan. Kupikir aku akan mati saat itu. Tapi Tuhan kembali memberiku kesempatan untuk meneruskan hidup. Tapi Yunho.. disuratku kali ini.. aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi.._

Kedua mata Jaejoong tidak lagi berkedip. Mata indah berwarna coklat gelap itu telah kehilangan cahayanya.

_Aku buta. Aku kehilangan penglihatanku._

Jaejoong meraba-rapa perkamennya, berusaha menulis lurus seperti biasanya.

_Tapi kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa mendengar dan berjalan. Jadi.._

Jaejoong menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya,

_Kumohon Yunho. Cepat temuilah aku. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Hanya kaulah yang mampu mengembalikan semangatku untuk terus hidup dan berusaha keras memperjuangkan anak ini. Jadi cepatlah datang dan temukan dimana aku berada. Aku dirumah Jiyong dan Seung Hyun, Yun. Mereka adalah keluarga vampire yang menolongku._

Jaejoong terbatuk lagi dan membuat perkamennya basah oleh darahnya sendiri.

_Yun, apa kau tak merindukanku? Kenapa kau tidak segera datang? _

Jaejoong menghapus darah dari ujung bibirnya,

_Aku takut tidak sanggup lagi bertahan, Yun._

_Ingat, jangan sampai kau terlambat datang. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika itu terjadi._

Mata jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia sudah tidak lagi menangis. Tampaknya, air matanya telah terkuras habis tadi malam.

Digulangnya perkamen ditangannya dengan susah payah, Jaejoong tampak seperti laki-laki tua yang bongkok sekarang. Laki-laki tua kurus dengan perut yang membesar. Kecantikannya telah hilang, pesonanya meluntur, kekuatan fisiknya melemah dan keindahannya telah tertutup oleh tulang belulang. Jung Jaejoong hanya seorang laki-laki hamil yang bongkok.

Dengan langkah terseret-seret, Jaejoong berusaha mengikat perkamennya dengan pita merah dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu dengan perkamen-perkamen lain yang telah ditulisnya untuk Yunho.

"Aku ingin merasakan salju.." serunya, lalu diusapnya perutnya yang sudah terlihat seperti orang yang mengandung bayi berusia lima bulan. Beberapa sisi perut Jaejoong menghitam, sepertinya perbuatan si kecil jung yang tengah hidup didalam perut ummanya. Sambil meraba-raba dinding kamarnya, Jaejoong melangkah dengan hati-hati. Dibukanya jendela kamarnya dan dirasakan salju mulai berjatuhan diatas kepalanya meski dalam jumlah yang sedikit.

_Beruntunglah, setidaknya kemaren.. aku bisa melihat pemandangan putih didepanku meski saat ini.. hanya kegelapan yang bisa kulihat dengan mata ini.._

.

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Sacrifice #14

YunJae fanfiction

Romance, Vampire story, etc

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjerit meski suaranya sudah tak terdengar. Ia merasa kematian telah datang didepannya. Mengiris-ngiris jantungnya, mengoyak-ngoyak perutnya hingga darah mengalir deras begitu pisau Ji Yoong merobek perutnya, memberi jalan agar sang bayi bisa keluar.

Tepat seminggu ia tinggal dalam persembunyian. Menjadi beban bagi Jiyong dan Seunghyun. Kini adalah akhirnya..

Akhir dari segalanya. Hari ini adalah saatnya untuk melahirkan.

Melahirkan keturunan Jung yang lain. Putra dari seorang vampire bernama Yunho. Yang keberadaannya masih belum diketahui. Entah selamat atau tidak.

"Jae, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi kami akan mengambilnya.."

Jaejoong membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Meski sekarang ia tak bisa lagi mendengar atau melihat. Tak lagi bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara, tapi ia bisa merasakan kesakitan tiada tara. Tanpa mampu berteriak, menjerit, atau melihat bagaimana Jiyong mencoba mengeluarkan sang bayi dalam perutnya.

_'Yun, dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau belum juga datang?'_

Jaejoong menangis dalam kesakitannya, tangannya memeluk bantal, menggeram, menahan sakit saat tangan jiyong masuk dan mengambil sang bayi dari perutnya.

_'Kenapa kau tega padaku? Kenapa kau membiarkanku sendirian? Menanggung semuanya seorang diri? Mencoba melahirkannya tanpa dirimu?'_

Jaejoong menggeleng saat ia merasa bahwa inilah puncak ketahanan tubuhnya. Ia tidak sanggup menahan lagi. Terlalu sakit. Terlalu perih.

_'Yun, kenapa kau tak datang disaat-saat genting seperti ini? Disaat nyawaku sudah berada diujung jalan kematian?'_

Air mata itu terus mengalir tepat ketika Jiyong menarik seorang bayi dari perut Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa meronta dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Berjuang keras menahan rasa sakit yang mampu menyeretnya dalam dunia tanpa akhir yang disebut dengan kematian.

_'Yun, dia lahir.. dia lahir..'_

Jiyong menyerahkannya pada Seunghyun.

_'Diiaa... laa.. hirr...'_

Namja bermata elang itu segera membersihkan darah dari tubuh bayi mungil itu seraya tersenyum bahagia.

Seunghyun bisa mendengar tangisan bayi mungil yang kini dipeluknya dengan erat. "Jaejoong ah.. anakmu lahir.."

Jaejoong tersengal, ia kehilangan nafasnya. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Mencoba meredam segala rasa yang ada.

"Jae?" senyum Jiyong menghilang ketika melihat wajah dingin dan pucat namja didepannya. Keheningan dan kesunyian yang hanya disela oleh desahan nafas Jiyong dan Seunhyun.

"Jae?" air matanya mengalir saat Jiyong tak merasakan satu gerakan apapun. Tubuh Jaejoong terlalu dingin. "Anakmu lahirr..."

Digoyangkannya tubuh rusak Jaejoong yang tak lagi bergerak, "Anakmu lahir, kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jiyong tak mampu berpikir. Ada kekosongan menyakitkan saat ia sadar atas apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun? Jaee.. hiks.. hiks.."

Seunghyun menyentuh pundak istrinya, menenangkannya.

"Jae, anakmu telah lahir. Tidakkah kau ingin menyentuhnya sekali saja?" Jiyong terisak, tak ada jawaban ataupun gerakan apa-apa dari tubuh namja cantik itu. Sementara Seunghyun hanya bisa menyelimuti sang bayi dengan selimut merah halus yang telah ia persiapkan dan meletakannya disamping tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau lihat, nak. Orang yang ada disampingmu ini.. adalah ummamu.."

Seunhyun merasa dadanya ikut berlubang saat melihat namja berlumuran darah dihadapannya. Ia hanya seminggu mengenal Jaejoong, tapi melihat perjuangannya selama hamil. Ia merasa dapat memahami seluruh perasaan namja cantik itu.

Penantiannya, pengorbannya, segalanya.

"Ia merelakan segalanya untukmu.." Seunghyun meneteskan air matanya lagi dan lagi. "Tidak hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga jiwanya, hidupnya, perasaannya, segalanya untukmu. Jadi kumohon.."

Seunghyun merasa lidahnya tercekat, "..kumohon, jika kau memang anak yang diramalkan akan menggulingkan kerajaan vampire.. jika memang benar kau memiliki kekuatan sedasyat itu.."

Seunghyun merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Sakit, "..kumohon.. selamatkanlah ummamu... selamatkanlah sebelum ia benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya.."

Seunghyun meraung dan menangis disamping sang bayi yang sempat terdiam ketika ia berbicara. Bayi mungil itu kini menatap kedua namja yang kini menangis dihadapannya. Perlahan-lahan.. wajah mungilnya yang tampan, yang masih terdapat beberapa titik noda darah mengarah pada laki-laki tua yang perutnya sudah terbuka lebar.

"Ungg..." serunya seraya menyentuh lengan Jaejoong dengan tangan mungilnya yang masih terkepal. Bayi mungil itu memang masih memerah, namun matanya sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas dan pendengarannya mampu mendengar lebih tajam dari hewan manapun dalam jarak berkilo-kilometer.

"Emmm.. mmaaa..." serunya, matanya yang bulat berkedip-kedip, sebelum akhirnya air matanya mengalir, menetes membasahi lengan Jaejoong. Membuat langit yang semula gelap gulita itu akhirnya bersinar, memberi cahaya dari gemerlap bintang-bintang diatas sana.

Lampu-lampu yang semula padam kembali bercahaya, kabut terburai dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Meneteskan kehangatan. Merubah kehampaan.

Jiyoong dan Seunghyun hanya bisa tercengang ketika melihat aliran cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong.

Tubuh jelek dan tua miliknya kini perlahan-lahan kembali seperti sedia kala. Kulitnya yang keriput berubah mulus dan seputih susu. Wajahnya yang mati perlahan-lahan bersinar. Bibirnya yang kering dna menghitam kini terlihat basah dan memerah, semerah delima.

Jiyong dan Seunghyun tak sanggup berkata apa-apa selain tercengang lebar. Ini kali pertamanya mereka merasa ada kekuatan sedasyat itu. Apa inikah yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu?

Sebelum mereka kembali berkedip untuk menjernihkan mata mereka atas ketidak percayaan dengan apa yang mereka saksikan, namja cantik itu telah bangun dari kematiannya dan menyebut sebuah nama yang terus disebutnya tanpa henti.

"Yunnieee..." serunya seraya membuka kedua mata indahnya yang bulat nan lebar.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong..."

Yunho membuka kedua matanya. Ini hari pertamanya sejak ia kembali dari alam sadarnya. Sambil mengerang, ia berusaha untuk mendudukan dirinya sebisa mungkin. Seraya menahan rasa sakit akibat tiga anak panah yang menancap ditubuhnya, Yunho menatap sekeliling. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini sebelumnya,

_'Rumah siapa ini?'_ pikirnya. _'Siapa yang telah menolong kami?'_

Diedarkan pandangannya menuju sebuah kamar yang menjadi tempat penyembuhan mereka setelah perang usai. Dengan usaha keras, Yunho berusaha berjalan terhuyung-huyung, meraba-raba dinding kamarnya.

"Dimana appa dan yang lain?" serunya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan berdiri didalam ruangan yang sangat besar. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Aku tidak ingat, apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan.." Yunho menyentuh keningnya. Ia merasa sakit sekaligus takut. Takut akan apa yang telah terjadi. Kemudian ia sadar setelah bayangan kejadian dalam perang berkelebat dalam otaknya.

"Changmin ah, ummaaa... appaa..." ia berteriak dan terjatuh lagi karena kedua kakinya tidak sanggup menapak lebih jauh.

"Yunho, nakk.." seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Kenapa kau bangun? Tubuhmu belum cukup kuat.."

"Umma, kau.." Yunho menatap ummanya dan segera memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau selamat, syukurlah!"

Mrs Jung tersenyum dan menepuk pundak putranya, "Istirahatlah, nak. Appa dan Umma tidak apa-apa, luka kami tidak cukup dalam.."

Yunho mengangguk dan kembali memeluk ummanya dengan erat, "Lalu Changmin? Bagaimana dengannya? Lukanya tidak dalam, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Yunho kali ini membuat sang umma terdiam. Yeoja cantik itu menggigil walaupun malam itu terasa lebih hangat meski sedikit berawan. Udara yang terasa kali ini, entah kenapa menjadi lebih berat dan basah saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kenapa diam saja? Luka Changmin bisa disembuhkan bukan? Iya kan?" Yunho merasa aneh dengan wajah ummanya. Ia menengadah menatap ummanya dan melihat segulir air mata di pipi Jung Jihye, jatuh mengenai punggung tangannya.

"Hiks.. Changmin kita.." Mrs Jung meneteskan lagi air mata itu tanpa sanggup menghentikannya, "Sudah tiada..."

.

.

.

Seseorang menarik kerah jaketnya keatas dan menundukan topi wolnya yang terkena angin. Wajahnya memiliki beberapa luka. Sebuah torehan panjang dipipi mulusnya dan beberapa memar diujung mata dan bibirnya. Tatapannya sendu, matanya tidak lagi bercahaya seperti biasanya. Terlalu lama ia menangis. Terlalu lama ia membiarkan hatinya terluka. Terkubur dalam bersama sosok dingin didalam sana. Sosok yang terkubur dalam dibawah pohon eboni merah, di hutan Medallion.

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau baik?" namja itu meletakan bunga lonceng merah diatas permukaan tanah yang masih basah itu.

"Kubawakan bunga kesukaanmu. Kupetik langsung dari kebun di rumah kita yang lama."

Ia merasakan tetesan salju tepat didahinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak kesepian disana. Sesuai janjiku padamu, aku akan selalu datang kesini untuk menghabiskan malam-malam purnama bersama denganmu. Seperti biasanya.."

Namja itu tersenyum seraya merebahkan kepalanya diatas tanah merah yang telah tertutup oleh salju. Satu-satunya yang menjadi tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang terkubur disana hanyalah sebuah pedang berwarna perak yang tertancap tepat dibawah pohon eboni.

"Aku tidak lagi menangis. Kau bisa lihat sendiri.." ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan isaknya meski tak ada air mata yang mengumpul dimatanya.

"Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri, betapa aku sangat merindukanmu.."

"Sangatttt… merindukanmu.." Kyu menangis histeris didepan makam Changmin.

"Jung Changmin, hiks.. kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Kenapa?" air matanya membasahi tanah yang telah tertutup oleh salju. Tanah yang menutupi tubuh seorang vampire tampan nan jangkung yang tubuhnya dipenuhi luka karena telah menyelamatkan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Salah satu putra dari keluarga Jung telah mati dalam peperangan. Itulah kabar yang terus beredar dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lain. Meski keberadaan keluarga Jung sekarang tidak diketahui siapapun. Namun berita kematian salah satu anggota keluarga mereka telah beredar. Setidaknya, itulah yang didengar Jiyoong dan Seunghyun di pasar, di perbatasan Moonlight city ketika mereka sedang membeli beberapa buah untuk Jaejoong dan putra mereka.

"Putra keluarga Jung yang terkecil telah mati dalam peperangan. Begitulah kabar yang kami dengar, Jae.." Jiyong memberitahu Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang usianya sudah terlihat seperti anak berumur tiga tahun. Tubuh Jung junior mencapai setengah meter hanya dalam waktu dua hari.

Namja cantik itu tak berbicara selain menatap sendu wajah putranya yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Lama kesunyian itu memenuhi ruangan yang tidak cukup besar itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menangis karena luka yang teramat dalam memenuhi sanubarinya.

"Changmin ah, maafkan aku.. maaf.." isaknya sambil memeluk namja mungil yang masih belum benama. Bayi mungil itu hanya terdiam sambil mengelus wajah Jaejoong, seolah menyeka air mata ummanya. Menyuruhnya agar tidak lagi menangis.

'Aku ada disini, hey umma. Jadi jangan menangis lagi..'

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Sacrifice #15

Yunjae Fanfiction

Romance, Vampire Story, etc

.

.

.

"Umm.. maa.." panggil seorang namja mungil berusia empat hari seraya menunjukkan gigi kelincinya pada sang umma yang sedang membawa dua sikat gigi berwarna merah keunguan.

"Apa benar caranya seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi. Tersenyum lebar namun agak kikuk ketika ia harus menarik sikat gigi dari mulutnya, "Srekkk.. srekkk.."

Tangannya yang mungil bergerak dengan kaku, bak robot yang sedang membersihkan gigi-gigi bajanya.

"Changmin ah, bukan begitu caranya!? Lakukan seperti ini.." Jaejoong menunjukannya pada sang aegya cara membersihkan gigi dan juga tubuhnya seperti manusia biasa. Ia ingin Changmin bisa belajar semua yang dilakukan manusia, bukan seperti cara hidup seorang vampire pada umumnya.

Changmin harus bisa menyanyangi manusia dan seluruh bangsa lainnya dimuka bumi ini. Meski kekuatannya tidaklah seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja..

"Krakk….." sikat gigi yang dipegang Changmin lagi-lagi terbelah menjadi dua, "Patah lagi, ummaa.."

Namja mungil yang tampan itu menunjukan sikat giginya yang patah seraya memasang wajah bersalah, "Aku sudah melakukannya sesuai perintah umma, jangan memarahiku lagi.." serunya tampak lucu. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Umma tidak akan memarahimu lagi," namja cantik itu mengelus puncak kepala Changmin, "Kajja, mandinya disudahi saja! Kita makan, Jiyong ajumma membawa banyak tomat dan anggur merah kesukaanmu.."

"Benarkah?" Changmin melompat-lompat kegirangan, "Aku senang, aku senang umma.."

Tingkah laku Changmin benar-benar seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Tapi begitu emosinya berlebih sedikit saja, tidak hanya seluruh peralatan yang rusak, tapi juga rumah Jiyong dan Seunhyun yang menjadi sasarannya. Hancur lebur, tak bersisa.

Berapa kali kedua mantan vampire itu harus susah payah membetulkan genting, jendela atau tembok rumah mereka yang jebol karena rengekan atau tangisan Changmin.

Bayi vampire berusia empat hari itu tidak sadar atas kekuatan yang dimiliknya, ia hanya bermaksud melindungi orang-orang disampingnya. Contohnya ketika Jaejoong tak sengaja membuat jarinya terjepit jendela kamarnya sendiri, hanya dengan pandangan matanya yang menusuk, jendela rumah Jiyong hancur seolah terkena ledakan bom. Juga ketika Seunghyun tak sengaja jatuh dari atas genting ketika mencoba mengambil kucing yang terjebak diatas rumah mereka, Changmin hampir saja meledakan seisi rumah tanpa sadar.

Anak itu telah membuat umma, paman dan bibinya menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi mereka bertiga bahagia bisa memiliki Changmin.

Anak itu tumbuh dan belajar terlalu cepat. Bahkan sangat cepat. Dihari pertama ia sudah bisa menirukan semua omongan ketiga orang yang disayanginya itu. Belajar cara berbicara, makan, bermain dan berkebun dengan baik.

"Anggur ini dipetik langsung dari kebun rumah kita, jika rasanya enak.. kami bermaksud untuk menjualnya?" Jiyong memberikan beberapa buah anggur dan meletakannya dipiring Changmin, "Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau suka?"

Changmin terdiam dan memandang satu persatu buah yang dipetik Jiyong untuknya. "Yang ini ada ulatnya. Ulat hijau, bibi tak melihatnya?"

Changmin mengambil sebutir anggur dan menunjukannya pada Jiyong, "Keluarga ulat hijau, didalamnya ada tiga ulat yang sedang asyik memakan sari-sari buah ini.."

Baik Jaejoong mapun Jiyong sama-sama melirik satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana Changmin tahu? Apa min bisa melihat isi didalamnya?" jaejoong mengambil buah dari tangan Changmin. Ia tidak melihat apa-apa selain sebutir anggur dengan bagian luar yang sangat halus. Tak ada setitikpun cacat atau lubang yang terlihat.

Dengan jari-jarinya, Seunghyun membelah buah anggur itu dan menemukan ulat-ulat kecil didalamnya. Ucapan Changmin seratus persen benar.

"Umma juga tidak melihatnya? Yang ini juga ada, ini juga, lalu ini.." tangan-tangan mungil Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa diantaranya. Membuat Jaejoong paham maksud ucapan putranya.

Changmin bisa melihat segalanya, menembus bagai laser yang mampu mendeteksi segala hal. Entah sebatas apa pandangannyahingga mampu melihat isi sebuah benda bahkan makhluk hidup paling kecil sekalipun.

"Umma, ayo kita main salju! Diluar tidak terlalu dingin, tapi min akan mengambil syal untuk kita berdua. Kajja!" serunya seraya berlari menuju lemari baju dan mengambil dua syal kesukaannya. Syal berwarna merah panjang.

"Ayo, sudah lama min tidak main di hutan.." Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berlari keluar, menyambut pemandangan putih yang tertutup butiran-butiran kristal es yang membentang dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang namja tampan tengah memacu kudanya menuju sebuah hutan yang berada jauh dari tempat dimana keluarganya tinggal untuk sementara. Yoochun, sepupunya telah berkelana keseluruh kota, mencari kabar tentang keberadaan Jaejoong. Suatu hari, ia menemukan berita tentang keberadaan dua gardener yang sering menanyakan kabar mengenai keluarga Jung.

Yunho bermaksud mengecheck siapa mereka sebenarnya, apa mereka mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jaejoong atau keberadaannya saat ini?

Ia turun dan menuntun kudanya begitu memasuki sebuah pasar diperbatasan hutan Moonlight city, beberapa remaja tampak berlari-lari. Entah kenapa tawa mereka itu mengingatkannya pada sang buah hati.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan anak kita, Jae?" Yunho merenung sesaat, tak sengaja terbawa arus beberapa pembeli pria dan wanita yang berpakaian rapi. Cukup lama ia berkeliling disana, melewati gundukan sampah pepohonan yang tumbang, beberapa rumah kumuh dan jalanan panjang yang rusak. Hingga akhirnya ia melangkah menuju hutan perbatasan yang berbau menyengat, hutan eak yang bau, terlarang untuk dimasuki para vampire.

Yunho menutup hidungnya dan bersusah payah menahan diri agar tidak berbalik keluar. Jika ini memang tempat larangan, kenapa tidak dicobanya untuk memeriksa lebih dalam. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan kabar mengenai kekasih dan anaknya.

Kuda Yunho masuk dan berlari semakin jauh, membuat laki-laki yang berada diatasnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah langkahnya tepat hingga masuk ketempat yang mengerikan bagi bangsanya itu.

Ketika ia merasa telah berjam-jam lamanya berada disana, Yunho merasa putus asa. Sepertinya hutan itu tidak kunjung berakhir. Ia hanya berputar dan berputar tanpa menemukan suatu apapun selain pohon eak gundul yang tertutup salju.

Iapun memilih untuk berbalik dan memacu kudanya kearah dimana ia masuk tadi. Namun seseorang tiba-tiba melintas dan membuatnya menarik tali kekang sang kuda ketika dihadapannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah melindungi diri dari injakan kuda miliknya itu.

"Hey, nak! Berlari seperti itu sangat berbahaya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yunho melompat turun dan berjalan kearah anak laki-laki itu. Namja mungil bermata bulat dengan bibir tipis nan lebar itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Min mencari umma.." serunya, wajahnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Min?" Yunho menaikan alisnya, "Namamu Min?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada Yunho, "Namaku Changmin, ajushi. Jung Changmin.." serunya seraya memperlihatkan tawa mungilnya dan membiarkan gigi-gigi kelinci terlihat. Membuat Yunho tercengang dan meneteskan air matanya seraya memeluk anak laki-laki itu dengan erat.

_"Kau menamainya.. sama dengan nama adikku yang telah tiada, Jae?"_

Yunho merasa sesak, _"Kau menamai anak kita dengan namanya.. untuk mengenang perjuangan adikku, Jae?"_ serunya lagi sambil terisak.

Ketika ia mampu merasakan wangi tubuh anak laki-laki itu dari kulit lehernya, wangi yang sama dengan pengantinnya, kekasihnya, ia merasa mendengar suara yang paling dirindukannya di dunia ini. Suara yang tidak pernah ia lupakan meski ia berada dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya sekalipun.

"Changmin ah, kau dimana?"

Suara itu terdengar pelan dan lembut, namun merasuk kedalam gendang telinganya beribu-ribu kali lebih jelas. Ia mengenal suara itu. Mengenal dengan baik siapa pemiliknya. Ia bahkan hampir putus asa mencari keberadaan sang pemilik.

Perlahan-lahan wajahnya berbalik. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menatap sosok indah dengan mata bulat yang tak kunjung berkedip.

Pertemuan yang tak terduga. Penantian yang akhirnya terbayarkan.

_I want to see you.._

_I want to see you.._

_My voice, my feelings, no longer reach anyone.._

"Mengapa?" namja cantik itu menatap tajam padanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Pandangannya lurus, menatap pada sosok tegap seorang vampire bangsawan yang tengah mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya. Jubah dengan bagian leher yang ditegakkan.

"Mengapa? Mengapa tidak datang padaku lebih awal?" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang terisak dengan kedua tangannya, menahan derasnya air mata yang tengah dibendungnya sekuat tenaga.

"Jae?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari Changmin. Dengan nafas beratnya, ia kemudian berjalan perlahan-lahan diatas salju yang sudah dibersihkan dari jalanan setapak. Membiarkan burung hantu berwarna putih diatas pepohonan ber-uhu-uhu muram seraya memandang sepasang sejoli dibawah mereka.

"Why? Why didn't you come for me sooner..?!" wajah Jaejoong merah padam, menahan sekuat tenaga kerinduannya pada sosok dihadapannya. "I was waiting! I was waiting for you.."

Ia meremat lengan Yunho dan menarik jubah vampirenya begitu namja tampan itu memeluknya, merengkuhnya lebih dalam. Air matanya mengalir, tubuhnya melemah meski kedua tangan Yunho menahannya.

"Aku selalu menunggumu.."

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lebih erat, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Aku mencoba berteriak agar kau bisa mendengarku, tapi suaraku.." Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tetap tak bisa sampai padamu.."

Yunho menatap wajah sendu kekasihnya, pengantinnya.

"Perasaanku, hatiku, tetap tak bisa meraihmu. Kau tak kunjung datang.."

Yunho mengangguk dan memeluk Jaejoong semakin dalam, menyerukan kepala kekasihnya hingga mengenai dadanya yang bidang.

"Maafkan aku, maaf.." Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong, "Maaf tidak datang lebih awal, maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu dimasa-masa sulit kelahirannya. Tapi percayalah, meski membutuhkan waktu yang lama, aku akan datang. Aku pasti datang.."

"Aku percaya, aku percaya.." suara Jaejoong terdengar keras dan getir, "..karena itulah aku selalu menunggumu. Selalu menunggumu.."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau appaku?" Changmin meneliti setiap bagian yang ada ditubuh Yunho. Laki-laki yang kini duduk dihadapan mereka berempat. Jaejoong, Jiyong, Seunghyun, dan dirinya kini duduk dibangku panjang yang sama. Sementara Yunho didepan mereka. Seorang diri, seolah-olah dirinya adalah terdakwa yang tengah menjalani persidangan.

"Nee, aku appamu.." Yunho membiarkan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar merindukan mereka berdua. Entah sudah berapa lama jeritan bergema didalam hatinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru datang?" Changmin berdiri dari kursi panjang itu dan menatap laki-laki tampan berjubah itu.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, kami terjebak dalam peperangan dan harus menyembuhkan diri, anakku. Jadi tolong maafkan appamu ini.." Yunho merasa bersalah, ia hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Menyesal tidak datang lebih cepat,

"Ani, min tidak bisa memafkan orang yang sudah membuat umma bersedih begitu saja. Appa harus mau dihukum dulu agar air mata umma tidak lagi sia-sia.." Changmin melewati pintu dan menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Ruang itu sama suramnya dengan bagian-bagian rumah Seunghyun yang lain. Dinding-dinding batunya kasar dan gelap. Membuat bulu tengkuk berdiri jika saja tidak ada perapian atau obor yang menggantung menerangi setiap sudut rumah.

Dibukanya kotak yang berisi segala jenis peralatan hukuman yang biasa Jaejoong lakukan jika Changmin sampai menghancurkan rumah Jiyong. Dengan tangan mungilnya, ia mengambilnya sebuah kayu berukuran dua puluh sentimeter dalam gengaman tangannya.

"Min, kau mau apa sayang? Tidak perlu menghukum appa, ia tidak bersalah.." Jaejoong mencoba menahan Changmin. Ia takut kekuatan Changmin akan melukai Yunho.

"Tidak, appa harus dihukum karena sudah membuat umma menunggunya.." Changmin bersikeras, "Cepat tunjukan tangan appa.."

"Eh?" Yunho berkedip-kedip bingung. "Untuk apa, Changmin?"

"Tunjukan tangan appa, min mau lihat jari-jari appa.." anak kecil itu mulai merajuk. Mau tak mau, Yunhopun menunjukan tangannya pada Changmin, jari-jari kekarnya kini terlihat.

PUK!

Changmin memukul tangan Yunho dengan kayu kecil berukuran dua puluh senti. Sakitnya hanya sebatas digigit semut kecil, tidak lebih.

PUK!

Changmin memukul lagi. "Umma juga melakukan ini setiap min melakukan kesalahan tanpa disengaja,"

PUK!

Changmin memukul lagi, membuat air mata Yunho semakin berurai. Bukan karena rasa sakitnya, tapi karena melihat kesungguhan wajah Changmin yang memukul tangannya. Ia tahu, anak laki-laki dihadapannya ini sangat special. Kyu memberitahukan padanya, bahwa tenaga Changmin berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari vampire-vampire lain. Namun putranya itu tidak menggunakannya padanya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak membuat appanya terluka.

"Jangan sakiti ummaku lagi," serunya, kayu yang dipegangnya telah patah menjadi dua.

PUK!

"Kalau kau menyakitinya dan membuat air matanya mengalir lagi, aku tidak hanya akan memukulmu.."

Air mata Changmin mengalir dan membuat angin dingin menyelimuti mereka, hingga tak sadar telah merusak kaca dan membuat tembok retak lagi. Sebelum Changmin menghancurkan semuanya, Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama memeluk buah hati mereka dan menenangkannya.

"Maafkan appa, maaf.."

Mereka bertiga menangis bersama, seolah menjawab kerinduan-kerinduan yang tidak pernah tersampaikan dengan baik selama ini.

"Appa mencintai kalian, appa sangat mencintai kalian.."

Jiyong hanya bisa tersenyum, menatap sebuah keluarga yang akhirnya berkumpul kembali setelah cukup lama berpisah. Namun lagi-lagi, remahan demi remahan terjatuh dari atas mereka. Pilar dan dinding penyangga rumah itu telah retak. Jika mereka tidak segera keluar, reruntuhan akan kembali menjatuhi mereka.

"Heuh… tampaknya kita harus punya cadangan material alam yang banyak.." Jiyong terkekeh senang,

"Ayo cepat keluar sebelum kita terkubur didalam rumah ini!" Seunghyun tertawa dan menarik mereka bertiga keluar.

"Kajja, kita bangun rumah ini dari awal kalau begitu!" seru Jiyong sambil menunjuk tembok yang sudah retak hampir diseluruh bagian.

.

.

.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Sacrifice #16

Yunjae Fanfiction

Romance, Vampire Story, etc

.

.

.

Penginapan di tengah Moonlight city tampak sangat sunyi. Bahkan untuk hari Minggu pagi yang cerah dan berembun meski salju masih mendominasi setiap tempat. Semua orang tampaknya berada dihalaman yang bermandi rintikan salju salju kecil dari atas langit, menikmati masa liburan mereka dengan bermain lempar salju atau membuat 'snow angel'.

"Changmin ah, lempar.." Yunho meraup segengam salju ditangannya dan melemparnya hingga menimpuk wajah tampan Changmin yang tingginya sudah mencapai satu meter hanya dalam waktu seminggu.

"Appa, aish.." Changmin ikut menyambut perang melempar bola-bola salju dan membuat Yunho harus merasakan dampak dari kekuatan Changmin. Bola-bola salju yang digengam Changmin tidak meleleh, bahkan mengenai wajahnya dengan sangat keras hingga ia harus melonjak-lonjak kesakitan.

"Appo.."

Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan perlahan sepanjang lorong-lorong penginapan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkat kekasih dan putranya. Ia melongok keluar melewati jendela-jendela yang dilewatinya.

"Tampaknya menyenangkan sekali?"

Yunho dan Changmin yang masih saling melempar tampak bersorak kearah Jaejoong.

"Umma, kemarilah! Ayo bantu appa melempar bola-bola salju. Ia selalu kalah dariku.."

Baiklah, Jaejoong baru saja menuruni tangga menuju halaman, namun kakinya terjerambab dan membuatnya limbung. Sebelum kakinya terperosok semakin dalam, Yunho sudah berada disisinya dan menggendong bridal style tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kau memang harus selalu dijaga, dasar Jaejoongku yang ceroboh.."

Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menikmati kebersamaannya dengan vampire tampan dihadapannya ini. Sedangkan Yunho, ia bisa menghirup aroma wangi dari leher pengantinnya. Wangi Jaejoong masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

"Apa kau tidak tergoda menghisap darahku, hey tuan vampire yang tampan?" Jaejoong menggodanya. Hatinya kini melompat sampai kelehernya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa kembali berkumpul bersama Yunho.

"Kau menawarkan darahmu padaku, Lady Jung?" Yunho terkekeh mendengar cara bicara Jaejoong yang menggoda.

"Tentu, leherku masih mulus dan belum berjerawat. Aku rajin menggosoknya ketika mandi, apa perlu aku menambahkan madu untukmu? Atau susu?"

"Vampire tampan ini tidak akan membiarkan benda apapun menyentuh lehermu yang indah, my Lady. Tidak selain bibirku ini.."

Jaejoong terkikik. Lama mereka saling pandang dalam nada-nada yang terdengar sensual pada akhirnya. Menjurus pada sesuatu. Membuat Changmin melupakan kedua orang itu dan memilih untuk bermain bersama anak-anak yang juga berada dihalaman.

Beberapa pita-pita merah yang diikat dilangit-langit penginapan terlihat indah bagi jiyong dan Seunghyun yang tengah menghabiskan secangkir lemon. Mereka juga menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju Sunset Valley, sebuah lembah ditengah pedalaman dimana keluarga Jung akhirnya tinggal untuk menyembunyikan identas mereka.

.

.

.

"Jae, sini lihat!" Yunho membawa Jaejoong terbang keatas pohon cemara tertinggi di Moonlight Fall. Ia membiarkan pengantinnya menapakan kakinya diatas puncak dahan sebuah cemara raksasa dikota kecil ini.

"Lihat sinar bulannya, meski belum purnama. Tapi tetaplah indah dan tidak sedang tertutup oleh awan.."

Jaejoong mengangguk saat Yunho menunjuk langit-langit berbintang diatas kepala mereka. Lalu perlahan-lahan wajah mereka saling mendekat, Yunho bahkan bisa menghitung setiap garis kecantikan diwajah Jaejoong. Pori-pori kecil sang pengantin yang mampu dilihat oleh mata vampirenya yang berwarna merah.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Yunho meletakan tangannya dileher Jaejoong, membiarkan hidung mereka bertemu lebih dulu.

"Yeah, aku tahu.." Jaejoong juga melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yunho. Bersama, menikmati kecupan-kecupan kecil dari pasangannya.

Jaejoong tak bisa berpikir selain merasakan semua kehangatan yang Yunho berikan. Telinganya kini telah menjadi sasaran empuk bagi kekasihnya. Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan dirinya mengemut bibir atas dan bawah Yunho. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ahh.. Jae.."

"Yunieee.."

Desahan keduanya membuat hewan-hewan malam itu terdiam. Seolah menikmati segala hal yang dilakukan kedua makhluk dari dunia berbeda. Mereka bahkan tidak takut jatuh dan tetap bercinta diatas pohon cemara setinggi enam puluh meter. Disaksikan oleh sang bulan dan para bintang dilangit sana.

Bahkan langitpun tampaknya mendukung, salju tidak turun malam ini.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar erat di bahu Yunho ketika tangan kekasihnya menarik jaket berbulu miliknya. Menanggalkannya satu persatu dan mengikatnya pada beberapa ranting pohon yang telah patah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mr handsome?" Jaejoong tertawa, tak bisa membayangkan Yunho tengah menjemur pakaiannya ditengah malam, diatas pohon cemara raksasa.

"Mengikat bajumu, my Lady. Apa kau tak ingin.."

"Aku ingin," Jaejoong mengedip padanya. "Lakukanlah, aku merindukan sentuhanmu..". Sedangkan satu tangan Yunho sudah melingkari dipaha mulus nan putih milik Jaejoong. Meregangkannya dan meletakannya disamping pinggangnya. "Sudah lama sejak malam penyatuan kita.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mencium Yunho dengan lapar. Yunho melenguh ketika merasakan kulit lembut pantat Jaejoong menyentuh selangkangannya. "Kau benar-benar seksi, my Lady.."

"..juga HOT!" seru Yunho, merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan perutnya.

"Aku belajar darimu," timpal Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho dan membiarkan milik kekasihnya terbenam dalam ditubuhnya.

"Ahh.. ahh.. yunie~" Jaejoong merasa damai ketika akhirnya ia kembali merasakan tubuh mereka yang bersatu seperti sebelumnya. Dengan teratur, Yunho menarik irama maju mundurnya. Keduanya pun tampak menikmati setiap detik demi detik kebersamaan mereka, keterikatan mereka. Hingga Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar suara dengkuran lembut Jaejoong setelah ia keluar beberapa kali didalam tubuh pengantinnya.

"Jae, kau tertidur sayang?" Yunho tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Jaejoong tertidur di pelukannya. Namja cantik itu tampak bahagia dalam tidurnya meski mereka masih bersatu.

Yunho lalu mengusap kening Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Ia meletakkan Jaejoong dengan lembut dalam pelukannya. Menimangnya seperti anak bayi dan mencium setiap inci diwajahnya.

"Eungg.. maaf Yun. Aku tak sengaja tertidur.." gumam Jaejoong sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau mungkin lelah karena terus mengurusi Changmin.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, dengan manja ia memeluk tubuh Yunho dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Namun sebuah suara cukup mengagetkannya hingga ia refleks berbalik.

"Apa yang umma lakukan disini bersama appa?" suara Changmin yang tiba-tiba berada pada dahan dibawah mereka, membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Membuat kakinya tidak lagi bertumpu pada dahan dan mulai terjatuh kebawah.

"Jaejoong?"

"Umma?"

Changmin lebih cepat meraih tubuh ummanya dengan tangan mungilnya dan membuat Jaejoong kembali mengijak salah satu dahan meski tubuhnya masih belum berpakaian.

"Oh Tuhan, ini memalukan. Telanjang didepan putraku sambil bersembunyi dibalik daun cemara.." pikir Jaejoong merana. "Changmin ah, sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak tidur sayang?"

Yunho sudah mengambil pakaian Jaejoong dan menutupi sang istri dari pandangan polos putranya.

"Untuk apa Appa menutupinya? Aku bisa melihat segala detail seluk tubuh umma dan appa.." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Sedang apa kalian disini? Apa seekor serigala mencuri pakaian umma dan membuatnya telanjang diatas sana? Saat aku bangun dan tidak menemukan umma disampingku, aku sangat marah. Untung aku hanya menghancurkan beberapa kaca penginapan.."

Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada anak kecil. Apalagi bisa dibilang Changmin adalah bayi setengah vampire yang tergolong cepat tumbuh.

"Kalau appa menculik umma dariku lagi, mungkin aku tidak hanya akan merobohkan penginapan.." serunya panik sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Sejak lahir ia tidak pernah dipisahkan dari Jaejoong. Tidak melihat namja cantik itu semenit saja, maka Changmin akan panik dan mulai menghancurkan apapun tanpa disadarinya. Sepertinya, Yunho harus lebih hati-hati dengan putranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tampak meski jalanan masih dipenuhi dengan salju-salju tebal selebar enam puluh senti.

"Kita akan mengunjungi halmoni dan harabojie, appa?" tanya Changmin sambil menjejakan kaki mungilnya dipunggung kuda bersama dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mereka bertiga menunggangi kuda bersama-sama. Changmin didepan, diikuti oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho dibelakangnya.

Mereka melewati pondok-pondok kecil dan beberapa hutan atau semak belukar. Kadang juga melewati pemukiman penduduk. Dimana anak-anak mereka sibuk mengobrol, bermain dan mengemut lilipop ketika mereka lewat.

"Appa, aku mau benda bulat itu.." tunjuk Changmin pada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah mengemut lolipopnya. Jaejoong tertawa melihat kelucuan putranya dan berjalan menuju seorang penjual permen. Ia membeli beberapa permen bulat dan manis itu. Lalu mengemut salah satunya dan memberikan sisanya pada Changmin.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang terjadi. Jiyong dan Seunghyunpun juga tampak tentram menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju Sunset Valley. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua tinggal dirumah yang sudah dihancurkan putranya itu. Ia justru menawarkan kediamannya untuk bisa menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selanjutnya.

Seharian penuh dalam perjalanan membuat mereka akhirnya sampai dilembah yang penuh dengan sinar matahari itu. Meski canopy hutan menyaring sisa-sisa sinarnya dan membuat kediaman keluarga Jung saat ini menjadi lebih dingin dan gelap dari seharusnya. Namun rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu terlihat damai dan indah karena beberapa jenis cemara juga tubuh disana.

"Halmoni..." teriak Changmin saat Yunho membantunya turun dari kuda mereka. Bocah berusia delapan hari itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil sang nenek yang tengah menuangkan segelas darah untuk suaminya. Sementara Mr Jung tampak sedang memandang korannya sambil bersandar karena beberapa pinggang dan bahunya masih terlilit oleh perban. Luka-luka hasil pertarungan mereka masih tercetak jelas disana karena senjata yang digunakan untuk menyerang keluarga Jung bukanlah senjata sembarangan.

"Harabojie..." Changmin tidak sabar untuk mengetuk pintu rumah kecil itu. Dengan lancang, ia menyerbu masuk dan mematahkan engsel pintunya tanpa sadar.

"Halmoni.. harabojie.." serunay saat berhadapan dnegan dua vampire yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah shock.

"Wae? Kenapa melihat cucumu seperti itu?" sapa bocah mungil itu. Tersenyum ramah meski kedua orang dihadapannya masih mematung. Terkejut.

"Nuguya?" Halmoni Jung merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Tapi matanya, matanya seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan wajah putra terkecilnya saat ia berusia tiga tahun.

"Heh?" Changmin mengigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sedih karena halmoni dan harabojienya tidak mengenalinya.

"Dia putra kami, umma. Appa.." Yunho memeluk Changmin dan tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya. "Lahir delapan hari yang lalu dan diberi nama Jung Changmin oleh Jaejoong.."

Mata Mr dan Mrs Jung berkaca-kaca. Mereka berdua tidak sanggup berbicara selain memandang mereka dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kau cucuku, minie ah?" Mr Jung menyentuh dadanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat pertarungan kala itu. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya kearah Changmin. "Kalau begitu, cepat peluk harabojie.."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Changmin segera memeluk kakeknya dengan erat. Membuat sang kakek tampak kesulitan bernafas namun tetap tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus rambut belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, jung junior?" tanyanya dan membantu Changmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mrs Jung hanya terisak dan menangis sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipaha mungil cucunya.

"Sudah lama kau terpisah dari kami. Bahkan kami tidak sempat melihatmu lahir. Maafkan halmoni dan harabojie nee?"

Changmin mengangguk dan memeluk kedua vampire yang sudah tampak tua dan renta itu. Sementara Jaejoong telah memeluk Mrs Jung dari belakang, mendekap yeoja cantik itu dan memberinya semangat.

"Umma, aku datang. Aku sudah melahirkannya dan membawanya kesini dengan selamat.."

Mr dan Mrs Jung menangguk dan menangis seraya menyentuh wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik, nak. Apa karena kau sudah menjadi seorang umma sekarang? Umma dan Appa bangga padamu. Kau menantu kami yang hebat.."

Yunho dan Jaejoong bersimpuh didepan Mr dan Mrs Jung yang juga tengah memeluk Changmin dalam dekapan mereka. Keluarga yang sempat terpisah itu.. kini akhirnya kembali. Sementara seorang namja dengan jas berbulu dan topi wolnya yang terkena angin baru saja memasuki teras rumah kediaman milik keluarga Jung.

Wajahnya memiliki beberapa luka. Sebuah torehan panjang dipipi mulusnya dan beberapa memar diujung mata dan bibirnya. Tatapannya sendu, namun diwajahnya masih terpasang sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang hambar.

"Mrs Jung, aku membawakan bunga pinus merah untukmu.." serunya sambil membawa vas yang berisi bunga-bunga pinus yang baru saja dikeringkan. Namun naas, vas itu pecah ketika ia melihat orang-orang yang tengah saling berpelukan itu.

"Jaejoong?"

"Kyu?"

Kedua namja itu saling berpelukan, melepas kerinduaan sesama teman seperjuangan. "Kau kemana saja, Jae? Aku takut sekali tidak bisabertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku datang bersama Yunho dan putraku. Juga dua orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari peperangan itu.." Jaejoong tahu kecemasan yang terpancar di wajah Kyu dan ia tidak bertanya tentang keadaan fisiknya.

"Kau datang bersama putramu? Akh, aku sempat memberitahu Yunho tentang seberapa hebat kekuatan putra kalian. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa rupanya.." Kyu terlihat lebih senang dengan kedatangan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Aku membawanya, Kyu.." Jaejoong menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang masih membelakangi mereka karena harabojienya masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dia sudah tinggi sekali! Jadi siapa namanya?" namja bertopi wol itu menatap anak kecil yang kini mulai menoleh padanya dengan senyuman dari balik gigi-gigi mungilnya.

"Kau pasti bibi Kyunie, kan? Salam, aku Jung Changmin. Putra dari Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho." Sapanya seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyu yang sudah membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali. Tidak tahu apa yang bisa diucapkannya untuk menyambut seseorang yang tampak sangat mirip dengan wajah namja yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Sacrifice #17

Yunjae Fanfiction

Romance, Vampire Story, etc

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersenandung seraya memasak sepanci sup tomat sederhana bersama Jiyong dan Kyuhyun. Ia mengaduk-ngaduk pancinya seraya menambahkan beberapa bumbu penyedap.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong mendadak berpaling kepada namja yang sedang menyeduh seteko teh.

"Yeah, kenapa?" Kyu menuangkannya kedalam lima gelas.

"Kau telihat sedikit pucat.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu lelah belakangan ini. Kau tahu, beberapa serigala sering merusak pemakaman di Hutan medalion. Mereka mengacak untuk mencari beberapa tulang atau daging yang bisa mereka makan. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga supaya tidak ada masalah disana.."

Jaejoong dan Jiyong tahu Kyu tak sadar sudah berbicara hal yang dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Apa kau kesana setiap hari? Jarak daerah ini dengan hutan medalion cukup jauh, dengan apa kau kesana?"

"Aku menumpang seorang paman baik hati, dia memiliki sebuah mobil tua. Setiap hari ia melewati hutan itu karena pekerjaannya. Bahkan ketika aku akan pulang, dia dengan baiknya sudah menungguku dihalte terdekat.."

"Kurasa ada baiknya aku dan Changmin kesana. Changmin harus tahu mengetahui pamannya yang sudah memperjuangkan segala hal demi aku dan dirinya.." Jaejoong memindahkan panci berisi sup tomat keatas meja dengan serbet berwarna pink tua. Jiyong berusaha memanggil Seunghyun dan Changmin. Hanya mereka berlima yang akan memakan sup tomat ini. Tidak dengan keluarga Jung yang lain.

"Selamat makan semuanya.." Changmin dengan cengiran khasnya mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa. Seperti ajaran Jaejoong padanya. Lalu dengan gembira, menyantap semua masakan Jaejoong seraya berteriak penuh kemenangan.

"Aku mau nasi yang buanyak, ummaa.." pintanya sambil menyorongkan piring paling pertama.

"Nee, biar Changmin cepat tinggi!" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan imut.

"Tapi Changmin sudah terlalu tinggi umma, tak akan ada yang percaya jika Changmin adalah bayi berusia sembilan hari!" Changmin menyendokan sesuap sup kedalam mulutnya. "Enak.."

"Apa gigi vampirenya belum tubuh, Jae?" Kyu menatap Changmin diam-diam, memperhatikan segala tingkah dan kelakuan Changmin dengan pandangan kerinduan disana.

"Belum, entah kapan darah vampirenya baru akan terlihat. Selama ini hanya kekuatannya saja yang menonjol!" Seunghyun yang menjawabnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada namja pucat itu.

"Seunghyun benar, sepertinya Changmin lebih menurun padaku. Darah manusianya lebih terlihat meski sewaktu dalam kandungan, ia menghisap seluruh darah ditubuhku.."

"Suatu hari ia akan menampakan 'wujud sebenarnya', Jae. Kita tinggal menunggu saja," Kyu memilih menyantap makanannya dengan cepat. Karena ia harus segera kembali untuk mengecheck makam seperti biasanya. Bukan karena takut serigala-serigala itu merusaknya. Tapi karena hatinya sudah terpaut pada salah satu laki-laki yang terkubur disana.

"Seharusnya ia bisa lebih ceria lagi. Aku merasakan nada-nada kesepian dan kesedihan dari setiap ucapannya.." Jiyong menggendong Changmin yang sedang memainkan burung-burungan kertas dikedua tangannya.

"Melupakan keberadaan orang yang kita cintai tidaklah mudah, Jiyong ah.." Jaejoong berseru seraya mencuci semua piring kotor bersama dengan Seunghyun.

"Tapi ia terlihat sangat dingin, seolah-olah lupa untuk terus hidup.."

"Memang kenapa dengan bibi Kyunie?" Changmin meletakan mainannya dan menatap Jiyong dengan mata bulatnya. "

"Dia kehilangan pamanmu, Changmin sayang.." Jiyong mencium kening Changmin dan menggelitik bocah imut itu.

"Pamanku? Siapa?" pertanyaan polos Changmin membuat Jaejoong menarik putranya kesisinya. Lalu mengecupnya penuh sayang.

"Dia adalah adik laki-laki Appamu. Tapi dia meninggal dalam pertarungan.."

"Pertarungan apa?"

Jaejoong merapihkan poni Changmin, "Pertarungan antar sesama bangsa vampire. Keluarga kerajaan vampire memusuhi kita dan ingin agar Appa dan pamanmu mati, sayang.."

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa Changmin harus segera mengetahui semua ini. Kekuatan anak ini sungguh tak terduga, mungkin ada baiknya Changmin mengetahui segala yang telah terjadi pada putranya yang lebih cepat dewasa dibanding bayi-bayi vampire atau bayi manusia lainnya.

"Kenapa mereka begitu jahat? Kenapa mereka ingin Appa dan Paman mati? Apa keluarga kita punya kesalahan?"

Jaejoong bingung kali ini. "Tidak. Keluarga kita tidak memiliki kesalahan. Ini karena keluarga kerajaan tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu, sayang.."

Begitu mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kaca dan tembok disekitar Jaejoong meledak seketika. Untung Yunho yang baru saja sampai dengan kudanya dan membawa kantong-kantong darah segera menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

"Changmin? Kenapa.." Yunho tercengang menatap air mata putranya yang kini mengalir dari matanya yang indah. Mirip mata Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. hiks.. apa karena Changmin, paman sampai mati dan bibi Kyunie tidak lagi tersenyum?" anak laki-laki itu menangis didepan orangtuanya. "Apa karena Changmin, Appa dan yang lain sampai diserang? Hiks.. hiks.."

"Changmin, siapa yang bilang begitu?" Yunho terkejut, 'Dari mana Changmin tahu?" pikirnya.

"Umma yang bilang! Hiks.. hiks.." Changmin terisak dan membuat langit memuntahkan hujan salju yang sangat hebat dalam seketika.

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya.." Jaejoong ketakutan saat Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Changmin ah, dengarkan Umma baik-baik. Umma tidak bilang seperti itu. Umma hanya ingin Changmin tahu bahwa keluarga kerajaan vampire sama sekali tidak menginginkan kita berdua. Mereka merasa kita adalah gangguan.." Jaejoong memeluk putranya dan menenangkannya. "Maafkan umma, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi.."

Badai salju mulai berhenti dan suara tembok yang hancur dibagian dapur rumah, telah menarik perhatian Halmoni dan harabojie Jung hingga mereka berdua kini ternganga, "Apa ini kekuatan cucuku?"

Yunho mengangguk dan kembali menenangkan putranya itu. "Changmin tidak salah sedikitpun. Kelahiran Changmin sangat kami tunggu-tunggu. Tapi tidak dengan keluarga kerajaan, mereka tidak menginginkan ada vampire lain yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dari mereka. Untuk itulah mereka ingin memusnakan orang berkekuatan besar seperti Changmin.."

Bocah laki-laki kini merengut. Meski masih ada sisa-sisa air mata dipipinya. Ia akhirnya mengerti, "Tapi bagaimana caranya agar paman bisa kembali hidup dan bibi Kyunie bisa tersenyum?"

Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin, "Anak yang baik, kau memikirkan kebahagian paman dan bibi, nee?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Tapi sayang, paman tidak bisa kembali lagi. Ia telah hidup dalam dirimu. Mengambil sosok yang sama dengannya. Kalau mengenai bibi Kyunie, biar waktu yang akan menyembuhkan luka dihatinya. Suatu saat ia akan bisa kembali tersenyum. Percayalah.."

"Nee, umma.." Changmin mengiyakan dan memeluk kembali tubuh ummanya yang tersayang.

"Min sayang umma, maaf sudah membuat rumah hancur lagi karena min.."

.

.

.

Sebuah ruang bawah tanah terlihat ramai dengan para vampire berjubah. Dinding-dinding batunya diterangi obor-obor menyala. Langit-langitnya juga tinggi. Beberapa jeruji terbuat dari baja panas yang mengeluarkan api.

Ditengah kerumunan itu terlihat seseorang yang terikat oleh tali berduri yang sangat tebal. Dari sela-sela ikatan ditangannya mengalir darah yang menjalar mengenai luka-luka cambukan dipunggungnya. Nafasnya sebentar-bentar menghilang, sementara kakinya melemas karena pisau yang menancap mengenai rongga-rongga tulang dibagian betisnya.

"Katakan Jung Yoochun, dimana anak itu berada?"

Tubuh Yoochun kembali terhantam cambuk-cambuk berduri oleh seorang vampire berjubah emas dihadapannya.

"Aa.. akku tidak akan pernah mengataknnya.." Yoochun meludah dan membuat sosok itu murka hingga ia kembali melucuti tubuh Yoochun dan membuat luka-luka sabetan kembali menghujani tubuhnya. Menggores dagingnya hingga hampir mengenai tulang-tulang di tubuhnya.

Jeritan demi jeritan terdengar dari penjara bawah tanah yang dipenuhi oleh nyala api dan panci-panci yang panas membara. Tubuh Yoochun disiksa sedemikian rupa agar ia mau menyebutkan dimana keberadaan putra tunggal dari Jung Yunho itu.

"Katakan dimana aku timah panas ini akan disiramkan keseluruh tubuhmu.."

"Tidak akan, bunuh saja akuu..."

"Jung Yoochun, cepat katakan..."

"Bunuh saja akuu..."

"Baiklah, biarkan timah ini yang menjawab semua rintihanmu selama ini, Jung Yoochun.." vampire berjubah emas itu menjetikan jemarinya agar para prajuritnya membawakan sepanci timah panas dan bersiap mengguyurkannya ditubuh Yoochun.

"Nikmati malam-malam panasmu. Selamat datang di neraka kerajaan vampire. Dunia penuh siksa dan kesakitan, Jung Yoochun.."

"JUNSUAHH~" teriak Yoochun ketika tubuhnya harus bertahan dari panasnya timah mendidih yang mampu membuat kulitnya melepuh dalam sekejap. Air matanya mengalir deras, meneriakan jeritan hatinya karena berhasil tertangkap ketika ia sedang mencari keberadaan Kim Junsu.

.

.

.

"YOOCHUN?" Kyu berteriak dan membuka kedua matanya ketika pagi telah tiba. Lagi-lagi sebuah penglihatan datang dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja tertidur diatas makam Changmin segera berdiri dan berlari secepat kilat menuju jalan raya. Keluar dari hutan Medalion, menuju Sunset Valley.

"Aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Yunho.."

Ia bisa melihat gambaran demi gambaran dari sosok Jung Yoochun yang tengah disiksa secara kejam oleh raja vampire dan para pengawalnya.

"Yoochun bertahanlah.." Kyu berlari sekuat tenaganya, membuat kakinya bergetar hingga tak sadar menginjak sebuah batu dan tergelincir disana.

"Yunhooo.. yunho... hah.. hah.. aku harus memberitahunya.." Kyu berlari lagi dan buru-buru menyetop mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang pagi itu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mau berhenti dan mengijinkannya naik.

"Tolonglah, aku mohon.." Kyu berusaha segala cara. Ia sampai rela berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan dengan rambut terurai berantakan. Topi wolnya tertinggal diatas makam Changmin. Ia tak sempat memakainya.

"Aku harus segera menolongnya atau kalau tidak, Yoochun bisa mati.. hiks.. hiks.." Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar. Ia tidak makan sejak terakhir kali mereka makan bersama. Tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Yoochun, Changmin, semuanya.." Kyu menangis seperti orang gila ditengah jalan. "Aku lelah dengan kematian, aku lelah dengan air mata. Aku lelah dengan jeritan dan darah. Sudah cukup.."

Karena sangat lemah dan terlalu stress, tubuhnya terjatuh diatas jalanan beraspal dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"Changmin ah, lindungi Yoochunn..." serunya sebelum menutup kedua matanya yang masih mengalirkan cairan kristal bening disela-sela wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Bibi Kyu?" Changmin yang menyantap pie caramelnya mendadak berdiri dan berjalan keteras depan. Matanya yang tembus pandang seolah-olah mencari-cari keberadaan sosok namja yang sejak semalam tidak terlihat itu.

Tapi keberadaan Kyu terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau kedua matanya.

"Kenapa Minie? Kau melihat sesuatu?" Yunho yang meletakan tangannya dipundak putranya yang telah mencapai tinggi satu setengah meter itu begitu pagi telah tiba.

"Aku mendengarnya, suara tangisan seseorang. Suaranya mirip dengan bibi.."

"Changmin, jaga ummamu dan yang lain. Appa akan mencari bibimu.." Yunho memakai jubahnya dan berlindung dibalik pepohonan untuk menghindari sinar mentari yang mulai menyengat diatas kepalanya. Sambil terbang dan melompat, ia mencari-cari disekeliling. Kemudian ia sadar sebuah tempat yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya tujuan Kyu saat ini.

Hutan Medalion. Daerah pemakaman bagi para vampire.

Yunho melindungi dirinya dengan tudung dikepalanya. Saat sosoknya yang terlihat bagai kalelawar disiang hari itu hinggap diatas dahan konifer hutan medalion, ia baru sadar bahwa seseorang telah tergelatak diatas jalanan yang sepi.

"Kyu?" Yunho membawa tubuh Kyu dalam gendongannya dan sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai kembali kekediaman keluarga Jung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong terlihat panik dan menyiapkan sofa ditengah ruang tamu untuk diletakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memucat.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku melihatnya tergeletak diatas jalan. Pingsan dan menggigil.." Yunho meletakan kepala Kyuhyun diatas bantalan sofa. "Dia demam.."

"Mungkin ia kelelahan karena terus menangis, juga kedinginan karena bermalam dipemakaman.." jaejoong menyeka keringat dingin Kyu. Namja itu tampak mengigau. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Yun, yunho..." Kyu membuka kedua matanya, tangannya mencari-cari keberadaan Yunho. Mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"Ada apa? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

Kyu menangguk dan menangis, "Ya, aku melihatnya. Yoochun.. dia.."

"Yoochun kenapa?" mata musang Yunho melebar, mendadak ia merasa takut dan gelisah. Perasaan tidak enak yang melanda dirinya sejak kemaren akhirnya berubah menjadi nyata.

"Dia disiksa, oleh seseorang.." Kyu tercekat, ia menyentuh lehernya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sepertinya demamnya meninggi drastis. Ia kekurangan cairan. "Aku tak tahu siapa dia, terlalu kabur. Tapi aku tahu dimana mereka menyiksanya. Sebuah kastil. Sebuah penjara. Penjara yang sangat mengerikan.."

Kyu mencengkram kuat lengan baju Yunho. "Selamatkan Yoochun, dia sekarat.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyu kembali terpejam dan napasnya melemah. Dingin menguasainya. Ia menggigil dan bibirnya mulai membiru.

"Bibi?" Changmin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyu dilengan Appanya. Lalu meremat jemari putihnya yang telah berubah kasar. Anak laki-laki itu merasa sangat cemas hingga tak sadar telah memberinya kekuatan dan sebuah sinar lagi-lagi memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Changmin.." Jaejoong pernah melihat sinar itu sebelumnya. Sinar yang mampu menyembuhkan seseorang dan membuatnya kembali sehat seperti apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya ketika melahirkan Changmin.

"Tidurlah.." Changmin mengusap air mata Kyu yang telah terpejam dan kembali bernafas dengan normal. Seperti sedia kala.

"Kau membutuhkan tidur yang cukup. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan kembali normal dan senyummu akan terlihat tidak lama lagi.." serunya. Lalu melihat snag Appa yang sudah berdiri dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Jadi mereka menyekap Yoochun.." Yunho mencoba memikirkan jalan untuk menyelamatkan sepupunya. "Mereka menyiksanya.."

Mr dan Mrs Jung juga terlihat khawatir. Bagaimanapun, semua ini adalah tanggung jawab mereka.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyusup kedalam kastil dan menyerang kerajaan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Yoochun menanggung semua ini sendirian.."

"Appa? Umma?"

Yunho berpaling pada orangtuanya, "Aku akan mencari bala bantuan. Penyerangan pada pihak kerajaan harus segera dimulai. Kekejaman mereka sudah diluar batas. Aku tidak akan mundur lagi dari takdirku. Kerajaan itu harus direbut. Kita harus membawa kembali nama baik keluarga dan mengambil semua yang seharusnya menjadi miliki keluarga kerajaan Jung yang sesungguhnya.."

"Jadi kumohon, tolong jaga Jaejoong dan Changmin selama aku pergi. Jangan kuatirkan aku. Aku pasti kembali.."

.

.

.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Sacrifice #18

Yunjae Fanfiction

Romance, Vampire Story, etc

.

.

.

Hujan mulai turun ketika Yunho memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah kedai tua yang nyaris tak terpakai, hingga tetes-tetes air kini bisa dirasakannya. Mengalir, melewati kepalanya. Disanalah ia akan mengadakan persekutuan besar antar kepala anggota keluarga vampire lain. Yang tersembunyi dan menunggu, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk penyerangan.

'Dulu kami memang kalah jumlah,' pikir Yunho. 'Tapi tidak untuk pertarungan nanti'

Yunho mulai memimpin perjamuan sekaligus pertemuan rahasia. Saling memberi pendapat mengenai siasat yang akan mereka lakukan dalam penyerangan menuju kastil tua milik keluarga Lee beserta sekutunya.

Sementara itu, Changmin tampak berkonsentrasi memperbaiki dinding rumah keluarga Jung yang kemaren dihancurkannya. Kyuhyun sudah sembuh dan tengah memakan masakan yang dibuat jaejoong untuknya.

"Apa kita punya persediaan senjata?" Seunghyun bertanya pada Mr Jung dan dijawab oleh bunyi engsel sebuah lemari yang kini bergerak dan memperlihatkan anak-anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sebuah ruangan tersembunyi ada dibalik sana.

Seunghyun dan Jiyong mengikuti Mr Jung dan menemukan beberapa senjata dari dalam peti mati. Debu langsung berhamburan dan membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk.

"Hanya ini sisa-sisa peralatan yang kami punya," Mr Jung menunjukan sebuah pedang, tombak perak dan beberapa anak panah.

"Ini tidak cukup, Mr Jung.." Jiyong menatap cemas kearah suaminya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita terpaksa membuatnya sendiri.." Seunghyun mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jiyong.

"Apa kalian bisa membuatnya?" Mr Jung bertanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya. "Kami pernah membuat anak panah dengan kayu dan timah panas.."

.

.

.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi banyak orang. Mereka saling membagi tugas untuk membuat senjata perang. Changmin dan Mr Jung menebang banyak kayu dengan. Mr Jung dengan cakar dan kukunya, sementara Changmin dengan lengkingan suaranya yang mampu merobohkan banyak pohon. Sementara Jaejoong dan yang lain bertugas membuat ujung anak panah yang terbuat dari besi dan timah panas.

Mereka melakukannya sampai malam tiba. Dikala gagak mulai berhenti bersahut-sahutan, senja telah menghilang sedemikian cepat dan sebuah suara mulai terdengar ditelinga mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu.."

Seorang tamu misterius kini menginjakan kakinya didepan teras rumah. Sesosok vampire dengan mata memerah yang mengenakan tudung gelap itu menampakan wajahnya didepan Jaejoong dan yang lain.

"Jun.. junsu?" Jaejoong tercengang, hampir tak percaya saat melihat sosok vampire yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka. "Kau.. kau sudah pulang?"

Jaejoong memandang Kyu dan mulai berlari kearah namja bermata merah itu. "Junsu, kau kembali?"

"Kalian siapa? Apa aku mengenal kalian?" Junsu tak berkedip ketika matanya mengarah pada semua orang diruangan itu.

"Aku adalah Jaejoong. Tidakkah kau mengenalku?" Jaejoong tampak bingung. Ditatapnya Kyu dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

Junsu menggeleng pelan,

"Aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa selain tuanku. Dulu kami sempat bersama, tetapi ketika perang akhirnya tiba. Ia menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi, membawaku kerumah kosong dan memintaku menunggunya. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa vampire jahat menyerangku. Lalu aku mengalahkan mereka dan pergi dari sana. Mencoba mencari tuanku. Tapi.."

Junsu menunduk sedih, "Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun.."

"Tuanmu? Maksudmu Yoochun?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Aku mencari tuanku. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, ia tinggal disini. Apa itu benar?"

Jaejoong dan Kyu saling memandang takut-takut, tidak berharap Junsu akan pergi lagi setelah mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak Junsu, Tuanmu tidak disini. Ia ditangkap oleh vampire-vampire kerajaan.." Kyu memberanikan diri menjelaskan.

"Ditangkap?" Mata Junsu yang berwarna merah mulai membara, seolah menyalakan bara-bara api. "Tuanku ditangkap dimana? Bagaimana ia bisa tertangkap?"

"Dipenjara bawah tanah dari istana kerajaan vampire. Mereka menyiksa Yoochun.."

"Apa? Tu.. tuanku disiksa? Ak.. aku akan pergi menyelamatkannya.."

"Junsu, jangan! Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Kita harus menyiapkan rencana yang matang untung penyerangan nanti. Kami disini, semua sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Makanya, kami membuat senjata sebanyak ini.."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan rencana kalian. Aku akan bertindak sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan tuanku.."

Junsu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan Jaejoong dan memilih untuk melompat pergi. Menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Jung. Meninggalkan ketakutan yang suram bagi keluarga Jung dan yang lain.

"Junsu ah, kau mau kemana?" Jaejoong berusaha memanggil. Tapi Junsu tidak mendengar. Ia terus melompat dari pohon satu kepohon yang lain. Menghilang secepat bayangan awan.

"Bagaimana ini? Jika Junsu tiba-tiba menyerang, mereka akan tahu jika kita sedang menyusun sebuah rencana.." Jaejoong memandang cemas Seunghyun dan yang lain.

"Aku akan mengejarnya.." Kyu menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Kyu? tidak. Ini sangat berbahaya.." Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak setuju.

"Changmin akan menemani dan melindungi bibi.." Changmin menatap mata Kyu dan Jaejoong. "Changmin akan pergi dan memberitahu appa.."

"Changmin? Tapi.."

"Changmin juga ingin ikut penyerangan. Changmin ingin membantu appa. Umma sebaiknya disini bersama yang lain. Kami akan segera kembali. Kalian tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Teruskan membuat senjata.."

Changmin lalu menyentuh pinggang Kyu dan tersenyum padanya. "Ayo, bibi.."

Lalu mereka menghilang didalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan kecemasan bagi Jaejoong. "Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai penyerangan setelah aku kembali untuk memberitahu hasil rapat kita pada Appaku dan berkumpul kembali didepan istana besok malam.." Yunho berdiri setelah keputusan berhasil dicapai dalam kesepatan ini. Namun dua orang yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat dirinya dan segenap bangsa vampire yang lain melonjak panik.

"Changmin? Kyu? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Yunho memeluk putranya yang tampak kebasahan karena hujan diluar sana. "Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi dirumah?"

Changmin menggeleng dan pertanyaan Yunhopun dijawab oleh Kyu.

"Tidak, Yunho. Tadi Junsu datang dan menanyakan keberadaan Yoochun. Lalu aku memberitahu semuanya, termasuk rencana kita dengan harapan ia mau bergabung. Tapi Junsu menolaknya dan memilih pergi ke istana keluarga Lee. Kita tidak punya pilihan, kita harus menyerang sekarang.."

"Apa?" Yunho tampak terkejut, ia tidak siap dengan rencana lain yang belum disepakati bangsanya.

"Appa, kita harus menyerang sekarang! Kalau tidak, semua rencana ini akan sia-sia. Mereka akan lebih dulu datang kekediaman kita dan markas-markas yang lain. Lalu menghabisi kita semua.." Changmin melihat raut lelah dan cemas sang Appa.

"Tapi.."

"Yunho, Junsu dan yoochun dalam bahaya. Kita tidak bisa menunda lagi.."

Yunho merenung sesaat, memikirkannya secepat mungkin. Untuk sesaat ia menghembuskan napas lelahnya. "Baik, kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Penyerangan akan dimulai malam ini. Sekarang, dengan senjata terbatas. Kita harus menghancurkan dinding istana keluarga kerajaan dan membebaskan semua tawanan.."

Teriakan setuju akhirnya bergema didalam kedai tua yang berisi para pemimpin dari berbagai bangsa vampire. Penyerangan akan segera dimulai. Melawan ribuan pasukan-pasukan vampire kerajaan.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Menggelitik tulang dan meniupkan ketakutan keseluruh tubuh. Dengan ribuan pasukan vampire, Yunho mulai memimpin peperangan. Dibelakangnya, ada Kyu dan Changmin. Mereka memegang pedang perak dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

Dengan satu aba-aba, Yunho berlari sepanjang koridor kastil. Melompat dengan gesit dan menghambur secepat angin.

Sementara disisi lain. Jaejoong dan yang lain membawa semua anak panah yang sejak siang mereka buat kedalam rumah. Mengunci pintu dan saling melindungi diri dari serangan vampire-vampire diluar yang mungkin saja akan menyusup kedalam rumah.

"Tolong selamatkan kami semua sekali lagi, Tuhan.." Jaejoong berdoa sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Uap dingin tanpa henti terus keluar dari bibir merahnya yang indah.

Pemuda cantik itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan yang dirasakannya. Tangan dan kakinya bergidik. Tubuhnya juga menggigil.

"Jangan pisahkan kami. Aku mohon.."

.

.

.

"Serangg..." Yunho berteriak dan membiarkan pasukannya memasuki kastil istana dari segala penjuru. Utara, selatan barat dan timur.

Tas coklat tua berisi anak panah yang berada dipunggungnya menjadi senjata yang akan digunakannya kali ini, juga sebuah pedang perak yang juga merupakan busur panah yang telah dimodifikasi kini berada dalam genggamannya.

Langkah kakinya sigap menghantam lantai berbatu, menuju penjara bawah tanah. Sementara disamping saku celananya terikat sebuah pistol berpeluru timah putih.

Ia terus berjalan disepanjang lorong gelap menuju penjara. Ia harus membebaskan Yoochun dan Junsu secepat mungkin. Namun sebuah jeruji dan jeritan menyambutnya dari bawah. Suara yang mengerikan tanpa henti terus terdengar dari sana.

"Yoochunnaaaa~"

.

.

.

Srukk~

Anak panah ikut menghujani jendela rumah dan menacap diseluruh bagian tembok yang terbuat dari kayu. Kediaman keluarga Jung kini diserang oleh ratusan pasukan yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Jaejoong, mundur.." Mr Jung mencoba melindungi menantunya saat sebuah pedang hampir menusuk dan menebas leher namja cantik itu.

"Cih, beraninya kau melukai menantuku. Tidak cukupkah kau membunuh putra bungsuku, Choi Siwon.." Mr Jung menarik busur ditangannya dan menyerang Siwon dengan anak panah yang ada didalam gengamannya.

Dengan pedangnya, pemuda itu berhasil menangkis semua anak panah yang dilayangkan Mr Jung. Wajah tampannya yang telah tertutupi dengan kebengisan dan kekejaman kini menjeblak pintu rumah tua itu dan menghambur kedalam dengan senyum khas yang mengejek.

"Selamat berjumpa lagi, Jaejoong yang cantik. Istri Jung yunho dan umma dari jung Changmin.." Siwon terkekeh senang saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong yang berada dibelakang punggung Mr Jung.

"Kenapa sayang? Jangan takut padaku, aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan kejam. Aku janji, aku hanya akan menusukmu dan membuatmu mati lebih cepat.."

"Diam kau. Brengsek.." Seunghyun ikut menutupi Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan namja brengsek yang dulu menjadi kakaknya itu melukai namja cantik ini. Ia sudah berjanji pada Changmin akan melindungi ummanya.

"Oh, adikku yang manis. Setelah lama menjadi seorang pengecut kini kau berani menantang kakakmu hanya karena namja cantik itu. Cih, bukankah kau sudah lama menghilang, lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin ikut campur urusan keluarga Jung?"

Jiyong meringkuk ketika melihat mata Siwon yang berkilat, sungguh menyeramkan. Membuatnya ikut memeluk lengan Seunghyun, suaminya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian semua akan kuhabisi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menebas kepala kalian dan menyumbangkannya pada Raja kami.."

"Mati kaliannn..."

.

.

.

Yunho menghunuskan pedang dan memanah dengan bergantian. Ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Yoochun. Namun changmin yang berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengannya kini mampu memukul mundur lawan dengan aura pukulan dari keluar dari tangannya. Dalam sekejap, pasukan vampire itu mental dan menabrak tembok dengan muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Yoochun?" kyu berlari dan memasuki pejara yang telah terbakar dengan api. Ia mencoba memadamkannya dengan pasir yang berada didalam kuali besar. "Yoochun, ayo kita keluar.."

Kyu memapah dan membantu Yoochun berjalan. Seluruh kulit tubuhnya mengalami luka bakar yang parah. "Ayo, kita harus menjauh dari penjara ini. Api sudah menjalar dan memenuhi beberapa lorong.."

"Junsuu..." Yoochun terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya.

"Junsu, bukankah dia datang lebih dulu untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

Mata Yoochun langsung melebar, dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan Kyu dengan kuat. "Apa maksudmu Junsu juga datang kesini?"

"Dia mencarimu, tidakkah kalian bertemu? Dia datang menemui kami semua dan bilang ingin mencarimu.."

"Tapi aku tak bertemu dengannya.." mata Yoochun berkaca-kaca. Matanya yang sedikit terluka kini sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Apa kau bisa mencari keberadaannya dengan 'penglihatanmu'?"

"Akan kucoba, tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Api hampir membakar penjara ini. Kita bisa mati terpanggang oleh api hitam bangsa vampire.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi dari kastil ini sebelum menemukan Junsu!" Yoochun meronta dan mencoba menahan diri dari tarikan Kyu.

"Baik. Aku akan mencobanya.." Kyu menoleh kesegala arah, melihat situasi. Setelah yakin, tidak ada yang menyerangnya ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi pada keberadaan Junsu. Mencoba mencari aura vampire diantara ribuan vampire didalam kastil.

Lalu sekelebat bayangan merasuki pikirannya. Seseorang namja yang terpental dan berguling-guling dari tangga dilantai atas.

"Astaga.." Kyu segera membuka kedua matanya, "Junsu sedang berhadapan dengan Raja Vampire dilantai kastil paling atas. Kita harus menolongnya atau ia akan mati.."

Yoochun mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya dipapah oleh Kyu menuju lantai paling atas.

.

.

.

Ada yang menangkap disekeliling pergelangan kaki Jaejoong dan dia jatuh terjerembab, meluncur pada dadanya sejauh dua meter sebelum terhenti.

"Jaejoong?" Mr Jung dan yang lain dibuat terpisah dari keberadaan menantunya itu. Jumlah pasukan yang menyerang kediaman mereka terlalu banyak.

"Arkhh..."

Aliran darah terus keluar dari hidung Jaejoong,

Ia merasa pening sekali ketika hidungnya menghantam lantai yang keras.

"Tamat riwayatmu, Jung jaejoong!" Siwon tertawa dibelakangnya,

Jaejoong berusaha berguling, membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Siwon tengah mengayunkan pedang hitamnya. Tepat diatas perut Jaejoong.

"Yunhoo ahhhh~~~~"

Crashhh~

.

.

.

"Appa, awas..."

Ketika sebuah pedang melesat dan hampir mengenai tubuh Yunho, Changmin menangkisnya dan melemparnya hingga membuat tembok hancur. Ledakan demi ledakan membuat dinding dan atap kastil tua itu mulai runtuh.

"Changmin, terimakasih.."

Yunho menepuk pundak Changmin, "Aku sempat melihat Kyu menyelamatkan Yoochun. Tapi kemana mereka sekarang?"

"Aku melihat mereka berlari kelantai atas. Mungkin ingin mencari Junsu ajumma. Appa, kita harus mencari mereka dan menarik mereka keluar dari kastil ini. Istana ini hampir rubuh. Api hitam menguasai tempat ini.."

Namun ketika Changmin menarik tangan Appanya untuk berlari bersama, Yunho tetap diam tank bergeming.

"Appa, ada apa?"

Changmin tampak panik saat melihat air mata Appanya. Yunho menangis dan menatap mata putranya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Appa seperti mendengar teriakan ummamu. Entah kenapa, Appa merasa jaejoong kini dalam bahaya.."

Changmin menyeka air mata Yunho dan memeluknya. "Kalau begitu pergilah, kau tunggu apa lagi. Pergilah dan jaga umma. Untuk peperangan ini. Percayakanlah padaku. Aku pasti akan memenangkannya untukmu. Percayalah.."

Yunho mengangguk dan mencium dahi Changmin. "Appa mengerti. Terimakasih.."

"Cepat, umma sedang menunggumu.."

Yunho segera berlari dan melompat. Dalam hati terus berharap semoga Jaejoongnya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Urghh.." seseorang memuntahkan darah dari bibir plumnya yang cantik.

Pedang hitam itu menancap sempurna. Membuat darah memuncrat dan mengenai lantai dan dinding-dinding rumah keluarga Jung.

Untuk sesaat baik Mr dan Mrs Jung, Seunghyun, Jiyong atau semua orang yang terlibat peperangan teralihkan untuk sementara.

Mata mereka membulat menyaksikan apa yang telah dilakukan Siwon pada namja cantik itu.

"Tidakkk. Jaejoongaaa..."

Mereka berteriak dan membiarkan air mata mereka mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata mereka yang memerah.

Mereka mencoba berlari dan menarik pedang yang telah menusuk perut seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Tapi sebelum mereka mencapai tubuh yang terbaring dan berlumuran darah itu, seseorang akhirnya datang, melesat bagai angin dan menubruk tubuh Siwon.

"MATI! MENJAUH KAU DARI ISTRIKU!" jerit Yunho ketika tangan kekarnya mencekik leher Siwon dan memelintirnya dengan kuat.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Jaejoongku. Aku membencimu Choi Siwon. Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu.."

Yunho mencekiknya dengan sekuat tenaga, mencoba mematahkan leher vampire yang telah membunuh adik kecilnya dulu.

"Mati kau. MATI!"

Ketika pandangan Siwon yang melebar akhirnya meredup dan membawanya pada dewa kematian, Yunho baru melepaskan cekikannya. Lalu pandangannya yang setajam musang jantan itu kini mengarah pada seorang namja yang perutnya telah terkoyak oleh pedang hitam milik Siwon.

Dengan satu tangan, Yunho menarik pedang berwarna hitam itu dari perut Jaejoongnya. Membuat darah namja cantik itu memuncrat kembali dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Jae.. jaejoong ah.."

Yunho memeluk dan menangis disisi Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu mengeluarkan batuk darah dari bibirnya.

"Jaa.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Jaejoong mencoba membuka kedua matanya dan menggeleng ketika melihat air mata suaminya.

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku.."

Yunho mencoba menyentuh perut Jaejoong, namun dirinya juga ikut terbatuk dan hampir saja ambruk jika Mr Jung tidak menahannya. Tubuhnya sejak tadi terus bertarung tanpa henti. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Yunho ah, mian.. appa terlambat.." Mr Jung ikut menangis melihat kedua orang yang ia sayang itu kini sama-sama terluka.

"TIDAK!" Yunho menjerit, "Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku.. tidak bisa.. uhukkk.."

Yunho tampak lunglai dan memuntahkan kembali darahnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong. Luka diperut istrinya terus mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kau pasti bisa.. bertahan.." Yunho menangis tersedu-sedu, "Aku tak akan kehilanganmu, kita akan selalu bersama.." 

"Kau, aku dan Changmin. Selamanya terus bersama.."

Jaejoong tersenyum, tangannya menyeka air mata Yunho dan menatap lembut suaminya. Tenaganya habis karena darah yang terus dikeluarkannya sejak tadi.

"Yun.. hoo..." Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan nyeri yang terus menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Membawanya tenggelam pada kegelapan dan rasa dingin.

"Jangan menangis.."

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar. Mendadak ingatannya berputar, mengulang semua kenangan.. ketika pertama kali cinta merasuki hatinya. Dan ia tersenyum karena itu. Karena membayangkan wajah Yunho dan seluruh perjalanan hidupnya dengan pangeran vampire itu.

"Kau.. tahu.. apa yang kupikirkan saat ini.."

Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya. Dan hanya tangisan Yunho yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku memikirkan.. saat pertama kali kita bertemu.."

Tangisan Yunho, Mr Jung dan yang lain makin mengeras..

"Juga saat kau menciumku.."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menciumi wajah istrinya dengan ledakan emosi yang teramat sangat terus menguasai dadanya.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu.."

"Kau mengenalkan arti cinta padaku.."

"Cinta yang tak terbatas.."

"Jaejoong ah, jangan bicara lagi.." Yunho terisak dan menciumi pipi Jaejoong, "Kumohon, bertahanlah.. sampai Changmin datang. Ia akan menyembuhkan lukamu.."

Yunho menangis hingga air matanya mengalir dipipi Jaejoong. Bersamaan dengan kegelapan yang merasuki kedua mata istrinya.

"Maafkan aku.." Jaejoong merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, dingin merasuki seluruh raga dan jiwanya. Perlahan-lahan membawa pergi dari kesadarannya.

"Maafkan.." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.. "Maafkan aku, Yunho.. sayang.."

Lalu tangan Jaejoong yang mengepal gengaman tangan Yunho kini perlahan-lahan melonggar.

"Tidak! TIDAKKK!" Yunho menjerit dan membuat ledakan dasyat menghancurkan seluruh rumah itu hingga hancur menjadi debu. Hujan pasir memenuhi langit malam kala itu. Disambut rintik-rintik air yang menjatuhi daratan kota di Sunset Valley.

Cinta yang telah mereka bangun dalam sebuah pertemuan tak disengaja. Kini kembali menghilang hanya dalam sapuan detik.

"Appa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin yang baru saja datang bersama Yoochun, Kyu dan Junsu kini terdiam didepan Yunho dan tubuh dingin Jaejoong. Bertanya-tanya dalam kebingungannya ketika langkahnya yang terseret kini berada didepan mata Mr Jung dan yang lain.

Mata kecilnya kini mengarah pada seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang bergerak-gerak, menari-nari diatas wajah putih nan pucat.

"Umma kenapa?"

Selangkah demi selangkah Changmin menapakan kakinya, menuju ummanya yang telah pergi dan meninggalkannya. Pedang ditangan Changmin kini terjatuh, lututnya melemas. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Ummaaaa.."

Isakan Yunho dan Changmin merajut kesedihan yang menyelubungi kediaman keluarga Jung. Darah yang mengalir dari perut Jaejoong mengalir hingga menyentuh kedua lututnya.

"Tidak," Yunho menjerit histeris, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku. Tidak boleh.."

Yunho menangkupkan kedua pipi istrinya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku lagi.."

Ia menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong didadanya, "Aku akan membawamu kembali padaku. Meski aku harus melawan dewa kematian yang telah membawamu pergi dariku.."

"Yunho, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jung Appa menatap ngeri wajah anaknya. "Yunho ah.. jangan. Kau tidak boleh.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selamanya mencintaimu.."

Dengan gigi taring dan cakar tajammnya yang hampire menyerupai sebilah pisau, Yunho mengigit leher Jaejoong dan menghisap seluruh darah ditubuhnya. Sebelum nafas terakhirnya benar-benar pergi dari tubuh cantik sang istri, Yunho telah menggantinya dengan darah lain yang akan membuat dunia Jaejoong berubah untuk selamanya.

Tush~

Sebuah jeritan melengking kini membelah langit malam itu. Sesosok bidadari yang kesakitan mencoba mengeluarkan rasa nyeri dan perih yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dengan teriakan memekakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Bola mata yang semula hitam meredup itu kini berganti merah. Wajah yang terlihat penuh darah itu kini perlahan-lahan bersinar dan memutih kembali. Bahkan lebih putih dari sebelumnya.

Mata yang menutup itu kini membuka dan melebar.

Jung Jaejoong.. telah menjadi vampire..

.

.

.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Sacrifice #19

Yunjae Fanfiction

Romance, Vampire Story, etc

.

.

.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah itu terbuka. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana darah memenuhi seluruh rongga dan syaraf di setiap pembuluh matanya. Bagaimana rasanya ketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan dingin. Bagaimana rasanya ketika nalurinya merasakan setiap gerakan yang ada disekitarnya.

Jaejoong terbangun dan menatap wajah penuh air mata seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ada kesedihan dari raut muka mereka. Bekas air mata dan beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir keluar.

Jaejoong ingat terakhir kali ia merasa jika hidupnya telah benar-benar berakhir. Sesuatu menembus perutnya dan membuat darah mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia masih bisa mencium aroma amis dari hidung, bibir dan perutnya yang menganga.

Dicobanya menyentuh permukaan kulit perutnya dengan jemari yang tidak lagi berdenyut.

"Ak.. akku.." Jaejoong membelalakan matanya penuh rasa terkejut, ia baru menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang berbeda. Satu hal yang telah merubah dirinya menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Ya, jaejoong ah.." Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus permukaan pipi istrinya. "Kau bukan lagi seorang manusia.."

Jaejoong masih meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya, juga wajah dan rambutnya. "Akk.. akuu.."

"Kau bukan lagi Jaejoong yang dulu.."

Yunho perlahan mendekat, mencoba memeluk sang istri. "Kau sekarang adalah vamp..."

Krekkk~~

Jaejoong tak lagi menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Membuat Yunho terjepit dan merasa beberapa tulang rusuknya bergeser karena ulah sang istri.

"Ja..e.. uhh.."

Yunho meringis kesakitan ketika Jaejoong memeluknya sangat erat. "Mmm.. Jae sayang.."

Jaejoong tidak sadar apa yang mampu dilakukannya dalam sosok yang baru ini. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Tuhan memberinya satu kesempatan lagi untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya kembali.

Krekk~

Dan tanpa sadar telah meremat tubuh sang suami dengan tenaga yang telah dianugerahkan padanya itu.

"Umma.. kau bisa membunuh appa.."

"Huh?" Jaejoong menoleh kesumber suara, dimana ia bisa menemukan sosok tampan layaknya manusia berusia lima belas tahun meski sebenarnya ia adalah bayi setengah vampire yang baru dilahirkannya dua minggu yang lalu.

"Changmin ah.." Jaejoong tertawa riang dan segera melonjak untuk memeluk putra kesayangannya. Hal ini tentu membuat Changmin terjatuh kelantai saat Jaejoong meloncat kearahnya secepat kilat.

"Arkkhhh.." Changmin dan Jaejoong sama-sama berguling dan terjerembab dilantai.

"Kali ini kau bisa saja membunuhku umma.." Changmin meringis kesakitan karena lututnya terkena betis Jaejoong yang sama kerasnya dengan marmer hitam.

"Jaejoong? Changmin? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Mr Jung membantu mereka berdua untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jiyong yang masih belum mengerti jika sesuatu telah berubah dalam diri Jaejoong.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Yunho yang masih merasa nyeri ditubuhnya, kini berjalan mendekati sang istri. Jaejoong tampak tercengang sesaat. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara serangga dan gesekan daun. Ia juga mampu melihat pergerakan debu plus salju yang turun diatas kepalanya. Rumah kediaman mereka yang hancur kini telah membuat pemandangan menakjubkan baginya. Puing-puing dan suara reruntuhan seakan menjadi melodi yang indah, mengawali hari lahirnya Jaejoong menjadi sesosok vampire kelahiran baru.

"Akhirnya aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Yun.."

Jaejoong bisa melihat pemandangan malam yang dipenuhi oleh butiran salju. Langit memuntahkan kristal-kristal es dari kubangan biru gelap diatas sana.

"Dan ini sangat hebat.."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih miliknya yang sangat sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan betapa ringan tubuhnya. Seakan mampu terbang kemana saja yang ia inginkan.

Yunho bisa paham apa yang Jaejoong rasakan. Perubahan menjadi vampire pada setiap orang akan selalu berbeda. Entah kini apa yang memperngaruhi Jaejoong hingga ia bisa mendapat anugerah sehebat ini.

Tubuh Jaejoong sangat kuat, melebihi kerasnya batu karang didalam samudera. Dipandangnya Yunho dengan rasa takjub yang membara. "Suhu tubuh kita sekarang sama. Kau.. aku.. kini tidak akan terpisah lagi.."

Yunho mengangguk. Ditatapnya seluruh anggota keluarganya, mereka semua tersenyum untuk kebahagiannya dan Jaejoong.

"Hey, apa aku menyakitimu?" wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu, meski kecantikan diwajahnya tak bisa ditutupi. Kedua mata merah itu membuatnya tampak lebih cantik dan mempesona berpuluh kali lipat dibanding Jaejoong yang biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tampaknya pelukanku telah menyakiti tubuhmu sayang?"

Jaejoong ingin sekali memeluk Yunho tapi ia takut melukainya lagi. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya, menahan hasrat kerinduan dan tetap diam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Asal kau bisa mengurangi sedikit tenagamu, kupikir tidak jadi masalah.." Yunho mengelus bibir Jaejoong dengan ujung ibu jarinya. "Mungkin hanya..

Krakk~~ 

"Benarkah?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan ucapan Yunho sampai selesai dan memilih untuk segera memeluknya. Alhasil, Yunho kembali merasakan nyeri dipunggung dan dadanya.

"Aww..." erangnya singkat namun penuh penderitaan, "Mungkin kita memang harus latihan untuk mengontrol tenagamu, Jae baby. Tenaga fisikmu jauh lebih kuat dari kami semua. Kini giliranmu untuk belajar melindungi kami, Jae.."

"Upss.."Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus-ngelus pundak Yunho penuh rasa kasihan. "Mian Yunho yaa~~"

.

.

.

Fajar hampir tiba ketika mereka menginjakan kaki menuju kastil istana yang telah porak-poranda. Beberapa bagian telah hancur sepenuhnya, namun tidak pada bagian yang lain. Aula dan beberapa kamar juga dapur kerajaan masih berdiri kokoh meski ratusan mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

"Apa kita harus tinggal ditempat ini? Tidak ada yang lebih baik?" Kyu menatap sedih bangunan kerajaan yang didominansi oleh bebatuan dan kuningan. Beberapa bendera dan dipan telah terbakar separuhnya. Menimbulkan aroma hangus yang memualkan.

"Kerajaan ini merupakan tempat paling bersejarah di dunia vampire, Kyu.." Mr Jung menatap kastil yang separuhnya telah hangus terbakar oleh api hitam itu. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi miliki keluarga besar Jung sejak awal, kini akhirnya bisa kembali ia rebut meski dengan darah dan air mata.

"Banyak hal yang telah dikorbankan.." Mr Jung menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong, termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah ikut berperang bersama dirinya.

"Terlalu banyak yang mati dan terluka. Tidakkah sepatutnya kita mewujudkan impian bangsa vampire untuk mengembalikan mahkota yang telah terebut?"

Tuan Besar Jung berjalan kearah lapangan dimana sesosok mayat tidak utuh membawa sebuah pedang berwarna emas kemerahan. "Pedang yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki Raja vampire kini telah kembali.."

Mr Jung menariknya dari tangan raja Lee dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Sebagai keturunan kerajaan, kupastikan akan mengembalikan pedang ini ketangan yang seharusnya.."

"Eh?" Yunho terkejut saat appanya berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Sebagai keturunan generasi ke tujuh belas, aku dan para sahabat yang turut berperang mengangkatmu menjadi raja kerajaan vampire, putraku. Akankah kau bersedia memenuhi panggilan takdir dan menerima jabatan ini?"

Jung Appa menyodorkan pedang emas kemerahan itu padanya. Pedang yang bersinar ketika matahari diatas langit mulai menyingsing dan menyapa dari balik pegunungan.

"Appa, tapi.."

"Hamba berlutut pada Yang Mulia..." puluhan bangsa vampire yang masih tersisa kini berlutut dan memberi salam pada raja yang baru. Mereka terdiri dari berbagai bangsa. Vampire hutan, vampire sungai, vampire gua dan lainnya.

"Kami mengucapkan selamat atas pengangkatan raja yang baru.."

Kyu, Jiyong, Seunghyun, Mr dan Mrs Jung ikut berlutut dan memberi salam pada Yunho. Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sama-sama tersenyum kini ikut berlutut didepannya.

"YAA Jaejoong ah.. kenapa kau juga berlutut? Apa kau ingin mempermainkan aku? Sama seperti mereka!?" Yunho tampak kesal karena mereka semua kini berlutut dihadapannya.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia.." Jaejoong terkikik geli, tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia merasa lucu saat melihat wajah bingung dan panik Yunho, suaminya. Kadang-kadang, Yunho terlihat lebih mirip anak kecil dibanding seorang raja.

"Ini adalah takdirmu. Sudah seharusnya kau menjadi raja kerajaan vampire. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, akan merubah banyak hal setelah peperangan ini berakhir?" Jaejoong berdiri karena Yunho menarik tangannya terus-menerus.

"Aku memang akan merubah banyak hal. Tapi untuk masa depan kita bertiga. Kau, aku dan Changmin. Kita akan membangun sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Dimana kita bisa melihat hutan, air terjun, dan sungai. Hidup dengan damai tanpa peperangan.." Yunho masih merasa keberatan dengan jabatan ini.

"Pikirkanlah Yunho, dengan jabatan ini.. kau akan mampu memberikan kedamaian, tidak hanya untuk kita bertiga.." Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi sang suami lalu menciumnya tepat dibibir.

"Kau akan mampu membebaskan Seunghyun dan Jiyong dari pelarian mereka, kau akan mampu mengembalikan silsilah kerajaan yang sempat kacau seperti semula. Kau juga akan bisa membebaskan beberapa tanah dan memberinya pada para vampire gua agar mereka bisa hidup lebih layak. Juga membangun kembali istana kerajaan yang hancur bersama bangsa-bangsa vampire yang lain.."

Yunho tercengang sesaat, ia tak menyangka Jaejoong begitu pintar mempengaruhinya. Ucapannya sangat tepat, membuat dirinya tidak lagi mempunyai alasan menolak jabatan ini.

"Baiklah.." Yunho mengambil pedang dari tangan Mr Jung dan mengangkatnya kearah langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. "Dengan ini, kita bangun kembali kerajaan vampire dan mengembalikan seluruh hak rakyat vampire seperti sedia kala. AYO KITA BERJUANG BERSAMA. MARI KITA BANGUN KERAJAAN YANG BARU.."

Seruan Yunho disambut gemuruh sorakan dan anggukan setuju dari yang lain. Mereka segera masuk dan membersihkan kerajaan yang telah terbakar hampir separuh bagian. Meski harus bekerja keras untuk membangun kembali kerajaan, mereka sudah tampak puas dan gembira. Setidaknya, mereka masih selalu bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Jika tahu kerajaan ini harus diperbaiki dan direnovasi ulang, aku tidak akan meledakan dinding dan atap kerajaan sesuka hatiku tadi malam. Aku akan hati-hati ketika membunuh raja Lee.." Changmin mengeluh sambil menyeka keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung ketika harus memperbaiki atap kerajaan dengan kekuatan miliknya.

Kyu yang kebagian tugas membawakan makanan dan minuman kini tersenyum lebar disamping Changmin. "Hey, pangeran kecil. Tidak seharusnya kau bekerja memperbaiki atap, lebih baik kau istirahat dikamar besarmu sambil menyantap makanan.."

"Wueekk~" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya saat mendengar panggilan pangeran dari sang bibi. "Siapa yang bibi panggil pangeran? Aku ini hanya bayi setengah vampire yang gemar meledakan dinding, jangan sebut aku panggilan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri!?"

Kyu tertawa melihat wajah jelek Changmin yang kini sedang merengut. Debu-debu dan asap membuat wajah tampannya semakin tertutup.

"Huh? Kalau Changmin marah sama bibi, lebih baik bibi tidak datang lagi untuk menemui pangeran.." ancam Kyu yang langsung membuat Changmin membelalakan matanya. "Bibi akan tinggal dan memilih hidup dihutan bersama.."

Kini justru malah Kyu yang berubah menjadi murung, dan itu membuat Changmin semakin kesal padanya. "Kenapa bibi selalu bersedih setiap mengingat Changmin ajushi?"

Changmin baby kini menggerutu dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Bibi itu milik Min, jadi jangan bersedih karena Min tidak akan meninggalkan bibi seperti Changmin ajushi meninggalkan bibi begitu saja. Arraso~" serunya seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengomel.

Dan perkataan Changmin sukses membuat senyum Kyu kembali terlihat.

.

.

.

Yoochun yang tengah mengalami luka bakar diseluruh tubuhnya juga ikut menjalani rentetan pengobatan dari seorang dokter vampire. Ia dan orang-orang yang terluka dalam peperangan sengaja diistirahatkan didalam kamar-kamar serta aula yang dirubah menjadi puluhan tenda darurat untuk sementara.

Dengan setia, Junsu menemani dan merawat luka-luka diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia memakaikan saleb dan melilitkan perban dengan baik. Juga membawakan banyak makanan dan minuman dari hasil buruannya sendiri.

"Minumlah darah ini, kau harus memulihkan tenagamu.." Junsu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Yoochun. Wajahnya majikannya sangat pucat. Sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Terimakasih, Junsu ah.."

Junsu membantu Yoochun meminum darah hewan buruannya. Lalu menyelimuti majikannya dengan selimut besar dan membuatnya tetap hangat. Ketika Yoochun ingin memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat, Junsu justru mencium dahinya yang lebar dan duduk disamping ranjangnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tampak sangat bahagia?" Yoochun kembali bangkit dan duduk sambil merengkuh Junsu. Membawanya dalam pelukan, "Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?

Junsu menggeleng, namun masih terus tersenyum. Disandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yoochun, "Aku bahagia karena akhirnya kita bisa bersama.."

"Meski aku tidak mengerti apa hubunganku sebenarnya dengan Jaejoong dan yang lain, tapi setidaknya.. semua masalah yang ada dikeluarga Jung telah berhasil diselesaikan. Itu artinya, kau tidak lagi berada dalam bahaya, master.."

"Terimakasih karena selalu berada disisiku. Terimakasih karena kau selalu mempercayaiku.."

Dan mereka akhirnya tidur bersama diatas ranjang, melewati siang hari itu dengan berpelukan satu sama lain. Bersama dalam kehidupan nyata. Bersama dalam mimpi yang indah..

.

.

.

Seunghyun dan jiyong tampak berkeringat karena mereka berdua tengah menancapkan nisan-nisan tua diantara hamparan rumput. Daerah ini menjadi perkuburan masal mengingat banyaknya korban yang meninggal karena peperangan semalam.

Dari semua nisan yang ia buat, terukir sebuah nama yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan mengukir namamu dengan tanganku sendiri, hyung.."

Dirabanya nama Choi Siwon dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. "Tapi jika dengan kepergianmu telah membawa kedamaian, mungkin aku memang harus melepasnya.."

Seunghyun meletakan sebuah bunga dan membawa Jiyong dalam pelukannya. "Selamat beristirahat, hyung.."

.

.

.

"Cantik.. kau terlahir lebih cantik dari Jaejoongku yang biasanya.." Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya itu. Mereka mulai saling meraup bibir maing-masing dengan cukup kasar.

"Jae.. pelan-pelan.."

Raupan Jaejoong lebih kasar dan berat, ia menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya menikmati bibir tebal nan seksi milik Yunho. Namun membuat sang suami merasa kesakitan hingga darah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yun.. bibirmu.." Jaejoong menghentikan lumatannya, ia mengerang tertahan saat melepaskan pelukannya. "Mian, aku tak sengaja.."

Entah apa yang lucu dari kejadian tadi, tapi Yunho justru malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Jaejoong merasa malu, "Apa aku terlalu agresif?"

"Jaejoong ah, tidakkah kau merasa sangat lucu? Aku yang notabennya seorang raja dan kepala rumah tangga justru lebih lemah darimu? Kau tidak hanya lebih agresif, tapi tenaga dan tubuhmu lebih kuat dan keras dari vampire manapun. Kau terlahir dengan bakat yang luar biasa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi permasalahan kita, terutama saat sedang bercinta.."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung merona, pipinya mendadak merah. Itu bukanlah hal yang membanggakan menurutnya. "Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengontrol kekuatanku? Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku merasa begitu ringan namun juga begitu kuat.."

Jaejoong mendadak sedih dan Yunho tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Kita pasti bisa melewatinya, tapi sekarang kita harus mengatasi rasa hausmu. Jika kau tidak menghisap darah, kau akan melemah, Jae.."

"Apa aku harus berburu?" Jaejoong mengelus bahu Yunho,

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara berburu.."

Dalam sepersekian detik, Yunho sudah berlari dan melompat kedalam hutan. Menerobos semak belukar, menjelajah pepohonan dan memasuki hutan rimba yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya bagi dunia manusia.

Merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan ketika melompat, Jaejoong berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi melebihi Yunho. Dan dalam jarak berkilo-kilo meter, Jaejoong bisa melihat seekor rusa yang sedang mencari makan.

Dalam satu lompatan, ia mencengkram leher rusa dan membenamkan taringnya sedalam-dalamnya. Darah yang kini mengalir memasuki kerongkongannya, terasa begitu nikmat bagi Jaejoong seakan mengisi ruang-ruang kehampaan dan menetralisir rasa haus yang sejak tadi menghinggapi tubuhnya.

"Amazing.." Yunho memberikan aplaus dan melompat kesisi istrinya, "Jaejoong ah, kau benar-benar diluar dugaan.."

Jaejoong meletakan tubuh rusa yang telah mati dan menyeka sisa darah di bibirnya. "Yun, berhentilah memujiku. Aku tidak sehebat itu.."

"Apa yang tidak bisa kupuji darimu?" Yunho melebarkan kedua tangannya, menunjuk segala yang ada pada Jaejoong. "Kau punya segalanya. Kecantikanmu, kepandaian, kebaikan, kecerdasan, dan keseksianmu.."

Yunho mendengus sebal saat Jaejoong justru menertawakannya.

"Kau tak perlu belajar menangkap sasaranmu dengan tepat dan mudah, kau juga tak perlu belajar bagaimana melompat dan terbang. Kau mampu mengendalikan dan menyesuaikannya sesuai keinginanmu.." Yunho melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Dan aku yakin, kau akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu agar tidak menyakitiku jika kau lebih berkonsentrasi.."

"Tapi Yun..." Jaejoong berniat mengelaknya, namun Yunho kembali memotongnya..

"Cobalah!" Yunho melirik istrinya, "Begitu kau berhasil menurunkan sedikit kekuatanmu, dengan senang hati aku membawamu kedalam kamar dan mengajakmu bercinta didalam kamar kita yang baru selama yang kau inginkan, jae.."

"Aish, paboya.." Jaejoong menggetok kepala Yunho dan berujung pada rubuhnya sebuah pohon karena terseruduk (?) kepala namja tampan itu dengan sangat mengenaskan.

"Jae, appo~~~"

.

.

.

TBC 


	20. Chapter 20 END

Sacrifice #20 (End)

Yunjae Fanfiction

Romance, Vampire Story, etc

.

.

.

Yunho mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. Jaejoong mengira itu peta kerajaan vampire. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah selembar foto saja.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih?" Jaejoong mengambil segelas darah dan meneguknya sedikit.

Yunho menatap foto itu di tengah cahaya remang-remang—wajah Appa, Umma, dirinya dimasa lalu, dan yang sedang tersenyum.. Changmin sang adik. Mereka mengambil foto ini musim panas dua tahun lalu.

Ia merasa bahwa saat itu adalah musim panas paling bahagia dibandingkan sebelumnya. Masa sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku teringat dengan adikku. Aku bermaksud membongkar kuburan Changmin di hutan Medalion dan mengawetkan jenasahnya untuk dimasukan kedalam peti batu diruang bawah tanah kerajaan ini. Sebagai tanda jasa atas kepahlawanannya yang gugur di medan perang~"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Merebahkan kepalanya dibahu sosok tampan sang suami. Lalu menyentuh foto yang ada ditangan Yunho.

"Membongkar kuburan bukanlah perkara yang baik. Aku yakin Kyu juga tidak setuju dengan usulmu ini~"

"Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana baiknya?"

"Kita bangun sebuah lokasi pemakan bagi para pahlawan vampire yang mati karena peperangan di Hutan Medalion. Dimana tidak hanya kuburan Changmin yang ada disana, tapi juga kuburan para vampire gua yang telah membantu kita.."

Yunho mengangguk, "Kau benar. Kita juga harus mengadakan penghormatan terakhir untuk mereka.."

Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong dan dipeluknya lelaki cantik yang memiliki bola mata dan bibir semerah darah itu.

"Jaejoong, beritahu yang lain untuk bersiap-siap melakukan perjalanan. Bawa pasukan, rombongan berkuda, bekal makanan dan obat-obatan. Kurasa ini saatnya kita melewati desa-desa vampire sekaligus sebagai konvoi pergolakan pemerintahan baru.. memberitahu dunia, bahwa kerajaan telah berganti dengan yang baru. Bahwa kudeta.. telah berhasil dilaksanakan dan kedudukan raja telah kembali kejalur yang seharusnya.."

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu berlutut dihadapan Yunho dan menyilangkan satu tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hamba menerima perintah Raja~"

.

.

.

Changmin, satu-satunya pangeran kerajaan vampire kini sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan istana. Mengenakan celana pendek bermudanya yang biasa, sebuah topi usang, dan kemeja merah-keemasan yang mencolok.

Ia bersama para pengawal-pengawalnya sedang membakar api unggun yang sangat besar ditengah lapangan istana.

Menanti malam-malam penuh misteri yang menyelubungi kastil. Upacara manik-manik. Pondok pengobatan. Nisan pemakaman yang terpampang didinding-dinding kastil. Yang tertoreh nama-nama semua pahlawan yang meninggal saat merebut kembali kejayaan keluarganya.

Nama di dinding itu terlalu banyak, salah satunya adalah nama yang sama dengan dirinya. Jung Changmin. Nama pamannya yang meninggal dalam usia muda.

Ia meninggal untuk melindungi Yunho dan Jaejoong, kedua orang tuanya. Yang pada saat itu, Umma dan appanya sedang melakukan proses 'penyatuan'. Penyatuan yang akhirnya 'membuahkan' dirinya.

Dan Changmin sangat bangga bisa memiliki nama yang sama dengan sang paman yang bahkan tidak pernah dilihatnya sekalipun. Ia juga bangga mengenakan kalung manik-manik bertuliskan nama pamannya. Kalung yang dibuat oleh halmoninya, Jihye Jung.

Tangannya menyentuh ukiran yang tegas namun sangat rapi di dinding batu monumental di kastil sebelah timur. Dimana juga ada bibinya yang juga menatapnya.

"Pangeran, sudah larut malam. Besok kita akan berpergian ke hutan Medalion. Dibutuhkan waktu seharian penuh untuk berkuda. Kau harus menjaga kondisi fisikmu.." Kyu, mantan pengurus rumah tangga keluarga Jung sekaligus mantan penjaga perpustakaan universitas Shinki itu kini telah beralih profesi.

Yunho menganugerahkan jabatan kepada Kyuhyun sebagai pengawas bayi vampire yang kini hampir berusia dua bulan itu. Changmin memang masih bayi pada kenyataannya. Hanya fisik dan ucapannya saja yang seperti vampire dewasa. Dan Kyuhyun bertanggung jawab dalam mengawasi dan menjaga sang Pangeran hingga ia mampu menjadi ksatria yang diimpikan semua orang. Tegas, tampan, berkharakter dan berjiwa besar.

Sementara Yoochun diangkat sebagai pemimpin pasukan perang bersama Seunghyun. Duo maut kedua pemimpin itu telah menghasilkan pasukan perang paling kuat dalam dunia vampire.

Keduanya memakai baju besi dengan topeng emas yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Mereka mengawal pasukan sayap kanan dan sayap kiri istana untuk menjaga keamanan seluruh penghuninya. Menimbukan decak kekaguman bagi para rakyat vampire.

Lalu ketika pagi tiba..

Seluruh pasukan berkuda sudah siap. Harabojie dan halmoni Jung sudah berada didalam kereta kuda dengan pakaian kebesaran kerajaan. Jubah hitam dengan kerah yang berdiri tegak, tampak membalut tubuh Tuan Besar Jung yang gagah. Tangan kanannya tak lepas dari sang istri, Jihye Jung dimana gaun berwarna merah terang dengan taburan berlian memenuhi tubuh indahnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

Yoochun mengawal pasukan berkuda di barisan paling depan bersama Junsu, kekasihnya. Mereka berkuda bersama-sama dengan pedang panjang berwarna silver sebagai simbol kerajaan.

Sementara Seunghyun dan jiyong tetap didalam kastil, pemimpin istana selama raja dan keluarganya tengah melakukan perjalanan keluar.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menaiki kuda mereka sendiri-sendiri ditengah barisan dan tepat berada dibelakang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ratuku, kemarilah!" tangan Yunho terulur, meraih jemari lentik istrinya yang juga ingin menaiki kuda bersama dengannya.

Yunho membantu sang istri untuk duduk didepannya. Kuda putih bermata merah itu tampak kalem dan melembut begitu Jaejoong berhasil duduk diatasnya.

"Akan kuperkenalkan pada dunia seberapa cantik istriku ini.."

Pipi jaejoong merona,

"Kecantikan yang membuat siapapun takluk kedalamnya. Saat kau melihat kedua matanya yang lembut, parasnya yang indah, dan bibirnya yang halus.." Yunho menyetuh bagian tubuh Jaejoong satu persatu. Mulai dari mata, hidung dan bibir.

"Kata sempurna tidaklah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu dimataku. Aku..."

"Appa, hentikan rayuan gombalmu. Kami akan terbakar matahari kalau tidak segera berangkat.."

Bibir Yunho mengerucut beberapa senti. "Arasso, arasso~"

Lalu melambaikan tangan tanda bahwa dirinya telah siap untuk melakukan perjalanan. Mereka harus sampai didesa Pentagon sebelum menampakan sinarnya diatas kepala mereka. Selama bertemu dengan rakyat-rakyatnya, Yunho dan jaejoong tidak berhenti melambai dan tersenyum. Kecantikan dan ketampanan keduanya membuat para rakyat bersorak dan melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk istirahat. Dan Yunho akan menyuapi Jaejoongnya dengan darah yang masih segar.

"Haus~ aku haus~~" bibir Jaejoong maju kedepan sambil meminta dengan wajah imutnya, "Juseyoo, yuniee~ juseyoo~~"

Yunho tertawa keras saat melihat wajah istrinya yang meminta seperti anak kecil. "Minum darahku saja, jongie manis~~"

Yunho yang tahu jika Jaejoongnya sedang kehausan kini mengarahkan bibir istrinya didepan lehernya sendiri. Minumlah, darahku lebih bergizi dari pada darah hewan buruan..

"Ngg?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti, namun rasa hausnya sudah memuncak. Ia belum minum setets darahpun sejak kemaren malam. Jadi tawaran Yunho padanya tidak mungkin ditolaknya lagi.

Gigi-gigi taring jaejoong muncul dan rasa haus telah membuat otaknya tak mampu lagi berpikir. Maka ditenggelamkannya dua gigi taringnya itu dalam-dalam dalam lekukan leher Yunho.

Tush~

Darah Yunho mengalir dari lehernya karena Jaejoong tampak belum bisa mengatur hisapannya yang terlihat sangat kasar dan tidaklah lembut.

"Pelan-pelan, baby~" Yunho mencium belakang kepala Jaejoong dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau bisa minum darahku sesukamu.."

Glup~ glup~ glup~

Jaejoong meminum darah suaminya seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan penetralisir rasa hausnya selama ini. Dipeluknya laki-laki itu dengan erat seraya menikmati darah yang menuju kerongkongannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.." Yunho mencium leher putih Jaejoong dan merasakan aroma wangi yang terhirup oleh hidungnya. Wangi tubuh Jaejoong bagai 'madu' yang diperebutkan banyak serangga.

"Tubuhku, kerajaanku, semua.. kupersembahkan untukmu.." Yunho menutup kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang menancap sempurna. Sama seperti Jaejoong, iapun ikut menancapkan gigi-gigi tajamnya kedalam leher sang istri. Sebagai tanda sebuah 'penyatuan' dalam dunia vampire. Penyatuan yang tidak hanya dalam bentuk fisik, tapi juga hati mereka.

Yunho mengganti darah ditubuhnya dengan darah Jaejoong. Dan jaejoong mengganti darah ditubuhnya dengan milik suaminya..

'Kau milikku dan selamanya hanya milikku..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidur sepanjang perjalanan dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tidur dalam pelukan Yunho diatas kuda putih mereka.

Perjalanan sebenarnya hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, namun ratu mereka sudah terlihat lelah karena dirinya.. masih tergolong baru dalam menjadi bagian dari keluarga 'sosok bertaring' itu.

"Umma sudah tidurkah, appa?" Changmin melajukan kudanya, mendekati kedua orang tuanya. Wajah sayup-sayup Jaejoong terlihat didalam pelukan Yunho.

"Ia pasti kelelahan, ia hampir tidak tidur tadi malam.."

Mata Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menyipit, menyorot wajah Yunho bagai tersangka yang bersalah.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ummamu yang mengatur barang-barang untuk perjalanan hari ini. Itulah kenapa ia tidak tidur semalaman.." Yunho menjadi emosi karena menjadi sasaran tuduhan kedua orang itu.

"Kami kan tidak bilang apa-apa.." seru mereka berdua angkat tangan.

Pada akhirnya, rombongan kerajaan itu kini telah sampai dan menginjakan kakinya ditanah dingin Hutan Medalion. Hutan pinus yang telah berdaun dan tidak lagi meranggas seperti musim dingin yang lalu. Dimana peperangan dasyat itu terjadi ditempat ini.

"Disinilah aku mati dan berubah menjadi vampire~" Junsu mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yoochun.

"Disinilah aku selalu bermain-main bersama Changmin sehabis pulang sekolah~" kenang Kyuhyun saat mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya. "Ditempat ini juga Changmin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.."

"Ditempat ini jugalah, aku bercinta dengan Jaejoong. Tepatnya diatas rumah pohon itu.." tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah rumah pohon yang terletak diatas pohon pinus paling tinggi dihutan itu.

Semua pasukan melongo, mendongak menatap rumah pohon diatas mereka. Dan Yunho sukses mendapat pukulan dari anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Itu memalukan, appa. Ucapanmu didengar semua orang~" Changmin baby menoyornya. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tahu jika tempat ini sudah menjadi kuburan massal para vampire?" Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengigit dan menenggelamkan raja mereka itu didalam danau yang dekat dengan hutan Medalion. Masih saja memikirkan hal-hal mesum.

"Baiklah. Kita bangun tempat ini menjadi pemakaman bagi para pahlawan vampire. Ingat. Jangan ada yang merusak apapun.." Yunho mengomando pasukannya. Sementara dirinya tengah meloncat, melayang tinggi kedalam rumah pohon diatas mereka.

Rumah pohon yang terletak diatas pohon pinus paling tinggi dihutan ini. Tampak sama seperti saat pertama ia bercinta dengan Jaejoong ditempat sempit itu.

"Berbaringlah disini, aku akan membantu pasukanku membangun pemakaman dibawah sana.." Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong dan membaringkan tubuh lelah itu didalam rumah pohon setinggi satu meter. Dimana ada sebuah bohlam kecil yang bila ditarik, akan menyala dan memberikan penerangan pada sosok angelic dibawahnya.

Bulan tengah memancarkan sinarnya ketika Yunho dan yang lain membersihkan makam-makan didalam hutan Medalion.

Pada setiap makam telah ditancapkan sebuah pedang silver sebagai simbol kebanggan bagi para vampire yang telah mati dalam perang. Juga taburan kelopak bunga lonceng merah yang dirangkai hingga membentuk lingkan dan diletakan diujung atas pedang sebagai simbol kedamaian.

Penghormatan terakhir diberikan ketika hari telah menginjak pagi.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah universitas Shinki. Dimana aku pernah belajar.." Yunho memilih untuk mengunjungi universitas Shinki bersama Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berninar-binar juga mulut terperangah. Terpesona saat menatap bangunan kokoh didepannya.

"Aku pernah sangat ingin kuliah ditempat ini ketika masih menjadi manusia. Jadi benar, jika universitas ini hanya khusus untuk para vampire?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Khusus untuk para vampire. Kau juga bisa menjadi murid ditempat ini, Jae. Kau dan Changmin boleh belajar ditempat ini. Aku sudah melewati banyak tahapan wisuda hanya untuk mencari pendamping hidupku kelak.."

"Siapa sangka, pendampingku justru bukanlah seorang vampire. Tapi seorang pelayan cafe yang ada diseberang jalan menuju universitas.."

Kini tatapan mereka beralih pada sebuah cafe kecil yang dulu sempat hancur karena perkelahian Jaejoong, Junsu dan Siwon. Kini cafe kecil itu sudah beroperasi kembali dengan beberapa pelayan yang kini melayani para tamu.

"Aku membangun ulang sebuah cafe dimana kau pernah bekerja saat masih menjadi manusia.." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya. Jung Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong tampak basah karena kerinduannya ketika ia masih menjadi manusia. Dimana ia sibuk membawa pesanan kemeja para tamu. Disanalah juga, ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Changmin dan Siwon. Meski kini, kedua vampire tampan itu telah tiada.

"Aku ingat. Aku bisa mengingat kejadian ketika aku masih hidup. Aku dan Junsu bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang. Kami sama sekali tidak sadar, jika pelanggan kami.. kebayakan dari para vampire.."

"Harum tubuhmu pasti menggoda rasa lapar mereka. Tapi pembunuhan pada manusia sebenarnya terlarang dalam dunia kami. Vampire modern tidak lagi meminum darah manusia.." Yunho mengendus leher Jaejoong dan menjilatnya.

Jaejoong mengerti, Yunho yang saat ini menjadi raja dunia vampire telah menetapkan undang-undang untuk melindungi manusia. Dimana tidak akan ada lagi tragedi pembunuhan mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh bangsa vampire, seperti yang dialami olehnya dan Junsu.

"Kau telah membawa kedamaian, Yun. Aku bisa merasakannya. Rakyatmu bisa merasakannya. Kini semua vampire menghormatimu sebagai raja mereka. Pemimpin mereka.."

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya. "Kau yang telah merubahku. Karena kaulah pembawa kedamaian yang sebenarnya, Jae. Kau pembawa kebahagian dalam duniaku. Dunia vampire.."

Yunho menghapus setetes air mata yang jatuh dipipi Jaejoong. "Katakan, kenapa kau menangis? Apa alasanmu menangis?"

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan meraupnya. Merasakan benda manis itu didalam mulutnya. "Apa kau tahu.. kaulah manusia yang ditakdirkan sebagai pembawa kedamaian bagi duniaku. Kau dan Changmin. Kalianlah yang paling berjasa. Lalu.. kenapa sekarang kau malah menangis? Apa ada yang salah, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, namun ia masih terus menangis.

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau mengatakan alasan mengapa dirinya menangis. Terharu atau tertekan?

Karena hari mulai terik, iapun membawa Jaejoong menuju jalanan setapak yang dipenuhi pepohonan berbunga. Dimana banyak manusia berpacaran yang lewat hanya untuk bergandengan tangan atau bersepeda bersama.

Dunia manusia memang menyenangkan. Tapi dunia vampire.. tak kalah menakjubkan. Dan Yunho berjanji, ia tidak akan membuat Jaejoong menyesal karena harus tinggal dalam dunia vampire.

Ia juga bisa membuat Jaejoong merasakan banyak hal seperti yang terjadi dalam dunia manusia. Jalan-jalan dibawah pepohonan berbunga misalnya.

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong yang masih menangis. Ia membawa kekasihnya berjalan menginjak daun-daun kecil menguning, yang jatuh karena usia tuanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari flat bobrok Jaejoong yang dulu.

Flat dimana Jaejoong pernah tinggal ketika ia masih menjadi manusia.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini, Jae?"

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menangis. Kini menghapus air mata dengan ujung kaosnya. Lalu menatap sekeliling dimana ia melihat jalanan beraspal yang sangat lebar. Dimana tak ada satupun mobil yang melewati tempat ini.

Hanya ada pohon-pohon berbunga orange yang melambai-lambai kearahnya. Tertiup angin. Membuat poni Jaejoong menari-nari diwajah cantiknya.

"Ini.." bibir semerah delima itu bergetar. Lalu dipandangilah wajah Yunho yang kini menatapnya penuh kebahagian. "Ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu~"

Yunho mengangguk dan merapihkan rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan, karena diterbangkan angin senja.

"Saat itu kau memelukku dari belakang untuk meminta pertolongan.. dan kupikir kau adalah penjahat mesum yang ingin memperkosaku.." Jaejoong tersenyum. Air matanya mulai mengering karena angin dingin yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Tempat kita bertemu. Sekaligus tempat dimana aku akan melamarmu.." Yunho mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. "Apakah kau sadar, jika kita tidak pernah melangsungkan upacara pernikahan, Jae?"

Yunho berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Sebelah kakinya terangkat dan tangannya mengarahkan kotak cincin yang dipegangnya kepada sang tercinta. Jung Jaejoong yang sangat dicintainya. Yang telah merebut hati dan menambahkan pelangi dalam dunianya.

"Aku tahu kau sedih karena kehidupan manusiamu terebut karena perang besar ini. Tapi aku janji, aku akan berusaha melakukan banyak hal yang manusia bisa lakukan dalam dunianya.." Yunho menunjukan sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih dengan mata berlian merah besar ditengahnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya sambil memasukan cincin berlian besar itu dijari manis tangan kanan jaejoong. "Maukah.. kau hidup bersamaku? Menjadi pelangi dalam duniaku? Menjadi bulan dalam gelapnya malam? Hanya untukku?"

Air mata Jaejoong merebak keluar dan ia menangis tanpa henti.

"Aku telah menyiapkan banyak luka dalam kehidupanmu. Kita hidup dalam pelarian selama ini. Tapi kau selalu tertawa dan mengisi kehidupanku. Kini aku sadar jika aku tidak pernah memberimu kebahagian yang sebenarnya. Aku tak pernah melamarmu seperti pria-pria lain dalam dunia manusia.." Yunho mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong seraya memandang wajah penuh air mata sang kekasih.

Semua pengawalnya tiba-tiba datang dalam sepersekian detik dan berkumpul disekeliling Yunho dan Jaejoong. Termasuk Changmin, halmoni dan harabohi Jung, Yoochun, Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Mereka menyeka air mata mereka melihat kedua sejoli itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Selamanya mencintaimu. Tolong jangan bersedih. Dan jangan menangis karena mengingat masa-masa ketika kau harus meninggalkan dunia manusia untuk selamanya.."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Iapun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dihadapan Yunho. Mengelus bintik-bintik kecil dan beberapa luka diwajah yang membuat Yunho terlihat semakin tampan dan berwibawa.

"Aku tidak menangis karena menyesal telah meninggalkan dunia manusia. Aku hanya menangis karena aku begitu bangga padamu.." Jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir Yunho.

"Beribu-ribu kali kau melamarku, maka beribu-ribu kali juga aku akan mengatakan 'ya' padamu. Kau tahu bagaimana hatiku, kau tentu tahu jawabannya meski aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Hatiku. Tubuhku. Jiwaku. Segalanya kupersembahkan untukmu.."

"Jung Jaejoong.. hanyalah milik Jung Yunho untuk selamanya.."

"Tidak hanya puluhan tahun. Tapi juga ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun.."

"Aku.. akan selalu menemani suamiku selamanya.."

"Bersama.. dalam dunia keabadian.."

.

.

_Jung Jaejoong akan selalu berbunga, tidak akan pernah layu meski tanpa disiram. Jung Jaejoong akan selalu bersemi meski salju terus turun dan membekukan segalanya. Jung Jaejoong akan selalu bersinar meski awan gelap mengelilingi dan menutupi seluruh pandangannya._

_"Jaejoong, mari kita buat anak perempuan. Kau mau? Jika Changmin adalah bocah setengah vampire. Maka adik perempuannya akan menjadi vampire berdarah murni yang cantik. Lalu memberinya nama.. seperti sebuah bunga yang selalu berdiri kokoh meski diterpa badai musim dingin. Selena._

_Selena Jung.."_

.

.

.

END.


End file.
